Dark of the Moon Altered 2
by Wacko12
Summary: Description inside
1. Authors Note

**Okay so let me explain. This is another DOTM altered story. Except this time it will just have all the Autobots and Decepticons, alive and dead, from the movies in it. Steeljaw is the only exception because I like him. I felt like doing this because I feel it was only proper to do a story like this one and also I couldn't get it out of my head either.**

**So here is the list in case you people are confused:**

**Autobots:**

**Optimus Prime**

**Jazz**

**Ironhide**

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee**

**Skids**

**Mudflap**

**Sideswipe**

**Jolt**

**Jetfire**

**Elita-1**

**Chromia**

**Arcee**

**Wheeljack**

**Mirage**

**Wheelie**

**Brains**

**Roadbuster**

**Leadfoot**

**Topspin**

**Steeljaw**

**Sentinel Prime (traitor)**

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticons:<strong>

**Megatron**

**Starscream**

**Soundwave**

**Shockwave**

**Brawl**

**Blackout**

**Barricade**

**Bonecrusher**

**Frenzy**

**Scorponok**

**Grindor**

**Sideways**

**Lazerbeak **

**Ravage**

**Demolisher**

**Scavenger**

**Long Haul**

**Mixmaster**

**Scrapmetal**

**Scrapper**

**Rampage**

**Overload**

**Hightower**

**Crankcase**

**Crowbar**

**Hatchet**


	2. Beginning

**Okay here we go, Enjoy and Review. New Autobots:**

* * *

><p>Lazerbeak watched from his hiding spot in the factory in Chernobyl, waiting for the targets to approach the area. He growled quietly in anticipation, making sure not to alert any of the fleshlings to his presence, when he spotted a red a blue truck approaching the plaza with the human soldiers.<p>

:Shockwave, Optimus has arrived and our operative is about to bring the NEST soldiers inside the facility: Lazerbeak reported to Shockwave.

:Good, I am in position with my pet. Remember, while I deal with Optimus, you shall 'thank' our operative: The one-eye Decepticon ordered.

:Understood: Lazerbeak said with a sinister grin as he watched the soldiers enter the building.

* * *

><p>Lennox felt something was wrong here. The fact that he was in the ghost town Chernobyl wasn't the problem, but was their guide. Alexi Voskhod, the General Counsel of Ukraine Department of Energy, had met with him secretly, to inform him that his people had discovered what he believed to be Cybertronian, thus earning NEST's curiosity.<p>

Coming with them were Optimus Prime and Ratchet, thus leaving the newly revived Jazz in charge of the Autobots back in D.C. Thanks to the power of the Matrix of Leadership, which had absorbed the power of the Allspark, Optimus was able too revive the 1st lieutenant.

Lennox had Graham inform all the soldiers to be ready to have their radiation suit on once they reach the vicinity and He and Ratchet begun scanning for anything unusual, :Ratchet, do you detect anything?: Optimus asked the medic.

:Hard to tell Optimus, the radiation is blocking out anything else in there and causing my sensors to scramble so it's hard to get an actual fix on whatever this human found: The medic replied.

:Then all we can do now is wait for Colonel Lennox's findings: Optimus stated.

The closer they got to the device, the more Lennox smelled a trap. His first realization of it was when Mr. Voskhod wasn't wearing his protective gear and said it does not matter anymore.

The next part is that as they reached their destination, he felt like something was watching them, but could never see it. Whatever it was, Lennox had a hunch that Alexi knew what it was. His reasons for believing this was because just as the General Counsel was going to tell him something, he freaked out and left.

His men finally reached the device that had led them here. It was spherical shape device and looked like it was damaged. It gave off a decent amount of Energon, wish meant it had to be Cybertronian. "Okay prepare containment vessel and contact Optimus that we go what we came-"

Lennox's sentence was cut off when something shook the factory. At first nothing happened but the shaking continued and soldiers were shouting everywhere.

"Sir, the Energon detectors are going crazy, something is coming towards us." Graham shouted to Lennox.

Lennox had just gotten his weapon's safety off when he asked, "How close?"

Graham looked at the detector before replying, "Right beneath us!"

And suddenly it stopped. No one moved, as if worried that they might set it off again. Before anyone could relax, several metal tentacles, blades spinning around them, popped out of nowhere, and started destroying the room. The soldiers shouted in alarm and tried to avoid the tentacles and the blades. Lennox and another soldier had just gotten out of the way of a tentacle when it grabbed the device.

"Shit, everyone outside now! Do not fire until we are outside the factory and Optimus can back us up, move now!" Lennox ordered as he helped the soldier beside him get up.

* * *

><p>Outside the factory Optimus was racing alongside the creature as he currently had it on his scanner. Judging by its form, there was no question to what this creature was.<p>

:A Driller: Optimus told Ratchet through their transmitters. Drillers were large and dangerous creatures that lived underneath Cybertron's crust.

:The chances of a wild Driller coming to Earth is impossible, meaning that its being controlled. And there is only one Decepticon I know with the strength and cunning to accomplish such a task: Ratchet said.

:Shockwave: Both said, the name bringing dread and grief to their sparks. The Decepticon was the only Cybertronian considered an equal to Megatron, excluding Optimus Prime. He was also deadly, combining raw power with ruthless logic to win his battle. Shockwave was responsible for many deaths, not just Autobots.

:Ratchet, when we reach Lennox's team, stay with them while I'll deal with the beast: Optimus ordered.

:Understood: Ratchet replied.

Optimus continued scanning for any signs of their human allies, keeping an optic on the Driller too. Finally his audio receptors heard Lennox's voice, calling his name as he and his men fled the facility, followed by Russian soldiers too.

Suddenly the Driller and its tentacles popped out. Several came out right underneath Optimus, flipping the Autobot leader in the air. He managed to transform into robot mode, grunting as he landed on the ground with a thud.

As his trailer landed, it changed into an arsenal hangar, weapons along with his flight parts out and ready for action.

Lennox's team managed to get to Ratchet and gave Optimus space for him to fight. Optimus ran towards his weapons, grabbing a sword and shield, "Get behind me!" He shouted as he charged the tentacles that were currently harassing the soldiers and Ratchet.

Ratchet was doing okay already, using his machine gun to push the deadly tentacles back. But this caused him to get further away from the humans, who were having less luck then he was.

Suddenly the tentacle that had grabbed the device appeared, attacking the humans. With a jump, Optimus sliced off a part of the tentacle, releasing the device as it landed on the ground.

The Driller's head popped out, followed by its body. On a part of its body appeared what looked like a door, which what it was when it opened. Coming out of it was Shockwave, his one optic scanning the area, and his cannon arm fully charge. "Optimus" He snarled as he looked at the Autobot leader.

Optimus responded to it by raising his sword and shield and charged Shockwave. But instead, the massive Decepticon disappeared underground with his pet. Optimus stares before returning to Ratchet and the soldiers.

"Optimus are you alright sir?" The medic asked as the Autobot leader threw his sword to the ground. "I am fine Ratchet." Optimus replied before looking at Lennox, "How are you and your men Colonel?"

Lennox just nodded, still staring at the spot that Shockwave was standing. "What the hell was that thing?"

"That" Optimus said while walking towards the device, "Was Shockwave" He said, but his voice lowered as he stared down at the device, his optics widened, "It can't be…" He murmured.

"Do you know what it is?" Lennox asked, trying to figure it out this device. Ratchet got a better look at it and his optics too widened at the sight of it. "This is an engine part, from a long lost Autobot ship."

* * *

><p>Somewhere else Lazerbeak watched as Alexi was scrambling to his car, fear in his eyes. The mini-con had already received Shockwave's communication about his engagement with Optimus and now was the time to act.<p>

Squawking, he flew from his hiding spot straight towards Alexi's car, shooting at the front part of the vehicle. Once he was done, he landed on its roof to take a peek and was delighted to see the body of Alexi laying in the driver's seat.

Giving a cackling laugh just as the sounds of soldier's feet were closing in, Lazerbeak said to the corpse, "Pleasure doing business with you." And flew off.

**Its same beginning the last one had except Optimus left Jazz in charge. Review**

**Wacko12**


	3. News

**So this is also the same chapter except without the extra Autobots. Enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>A yellow Camaro, followed by a red Ferrari and silver Corvette Stingray entered a building of the Department and Health. But unknown to everyone else was actually the new base of NEST. The three cars entering the base were Autobots, Bumblebee, Mirage and Sideswipe.<p>

Inside the base were the rest of the Autobots, minus Optimus Prime and Ratchet. The others there were Ironhide, the team's weapon specialist and Wheeljack, the inventor and designer of the team's equipment. Wheeljack was currently giving Ironhide a new pair of guns to go along with his cannons. Along with them were the Twins: Skids and Mudflap, the youngest of all the Autobots there and were currently playing some game which would soon turn into an argument. The young Jolt, Ratchet's assistant, was there too, the blue bot's electric whips sparkling as he walked while the sisters, Elita-1, Chromia and Arcee, were at the shooting range doing target practice. The revived Jetfire was merely grumbling about something, like not enough open space for him. The 1st lieutenant Jazz was hanging out in one of the hangars and finally the Wreckers, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Topspin and Leadfoot's pet dog, Steeljaw, who were usually kept at the space center with their ship, the Xantium, were discussing about something.

Jolt walked up to Bumblebee and Sideswipe while Mirage went to chill somewhere away from the humans. Even after being here for a few months, the red bot was still not comfortable working with the humans. "So did Optimus tell you guys why we were called back here?" Jolt asked Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

Jolt barely talked since he arrived on Earth, mostly standing beside Ratchet when the medic was on the field or at the base. If not then he would be with on of the other Autobots, either helping with something or just being there for company. He didn't talk a lot with the humans, since he was uncomfortable with them, but had no problem talking to his fellow Autobots.

The yellow bot shrugged while the silver one replied, "He didn't tell us but the way his voice sounded that it was something important, did you ask Ironhide or Jazz?"

Jolt nodded, "I did, even asked Elita-1 too. They all said to wait and not to even think about asking Prime himself when he get's here."

"That's because he an't in a good mood kid." The weapon specialist said from behind the three grouped Autobots. "I've known Prime longer then anyone of you. And trust me, the way he was talking, its better not to ask him any questions until he's ready."

"Not even if it was from his own sparkmate?" Sideswipe asked. His question went unanswered when the sound of two familiar engines were heard. "Yo Autobots! The big boss is here." Jazz shouted as he started walking towards the center of the hanger. "Autobots form up!"

All Sixteen Autobots, including Steeljaw, lined up as their leader and medical officer arrived, the latter transforming as he went to greet the others. But Optimus stayed in vehicle mode and kept on driving all the way to the back of the hangar, not saying a word. To the humans, they would either have raised eyebrows in curiosity or just ignored it.

But to the Autobots, they knew better. They could sense the anger within the Prime as he passed them. Some like Jolt, Bumblebee, and the younger mechs, shuddered a little at the anger Optimus gave off, not even Skids or Mudflap dared to make some kind of bad joke. But the ones like Ironhide and Jazz showed signs of concern or wonder as to what could've made the Prime so mad. Elita-1 had enough courage to zoom on over to her sparkmate's side, communicating through their sparkbond.

While she was doing that, Ironhide and the others walked over to Ratchet. "What exactly did you find there to make him so piss off? I've never seen him this mad before."

Ratchet lowered his face as he pulled out something, "I believe this" He said as he revealed the engine part "is the source of his anger."

Ironhide gasped as he recognized the part, along with his mate Chromia, Wheeljack and Jazz. The others just looked at it, trying to figure out what it signified. Before any questions could be asked, the loud voices could be heard entering the building.

Walking towards the center of the hangar, where Ratchet had decided to place the device on a desk, were Colonel Lennox, already out of his field uniform and into more suitable attire, and Director of National intelligence Charlotte Mearing and National Security Advisor Theodore Galloway, who the Colonel was talking too.

"Oh slag, not them again." Sideswipe groaned as he watched the humans. Though he was no longer the official liaison for NEST, Galloway still had some access if it involved national affairs. Mearing wasn't a bureaucrat or anti-Autobot like Galloway was, but she had a thing for being in control, everyone following her rules and sometimes impatient.

"Probably asking about that little incident we did in the middle east." Wheeljack suggested as he remembered how he, Sideswipe, Mirage and Bumblebee took down an illegal nuclear facility just a few weeks ago.

From what their receptors heard, Lennox was making up an excuse, poorly, about the Autobot's coming and going. There were few humans that the Autobots fully trust and Lennox was one of them. He was the few who didn't see the Autobots as just talking machines, but sentient beings with feelings and lives as well as reliable allies too. They respected his courage and willingness to take the heat from the world leaders. They were also thankful, to their amusement, that his six-year old daughter, Annabelle, was able to find a soft spot in Ironhide, though the mech threatened anyone who dared say that to him.

When the two government officials were done talking to Lennox, they came up to the desk that the device was resting. "Okay, so what the hell is this and why was it so important that our presence was required?" Mearings asked, looking at Optimus. The Autobot leader said nothing, just remained in vehicle mode.

"He's in a bad mood." Mirage warned the human. "He's a not talking to anybody."

Unimpressed Mearing glared at the Autobots before asking sarcastically, "What is this, the silent treatment?"

"We've seen that and this is not that." Ironhide answered plainly.

"Definitely not that" Agreed Wheeljack

"This" Ironhide said, pointing at Optimus, "Is worse"

"Well whatever it is, can you tell your emotional leader to tell us why the hell he wanted us here." Galloway exclaimed harshly, to be met with a loud stomp from Roadbuster. "Oh, watch who you're talking to you, ya little wanker!"

As if realizing that the three Autobots were there, Mearing shouted, "What are you three doing here? You didn't get any permission to leave the space center."

Leadfoot did a spit. "The big boss called us here woman, and if he calls, then the Wreckers come!" He replied while Steeljaw gave a "Woof" in agreement.

The red on Mearing's face was visible while Galloway snapped back, "As long as you're on this planet, you follow our rules-"

His rant was cut off when Optimus let out a loud noise from his horn, nearly shattering all glass inside the base. All eyes and optics were now on Optimus as he move forward and then transformed. As he did Ironhide commented, "He's pissed"

And it was the truth as Optimus slammed his fists down, glaring at the two humans. The look in his optics could be nothing but anger, hurt, betrayal and who knows what else. This was backed-up when he said four words.

"You lied to us."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, outside the building was a police car, or more specifically, the Decepticon scout Barricade. When Megatron had executed the plan, Barricade was assign to spy on the base and report anything that he finds useful.<p>

There were two problems to that however. Multiple energon detectors made it difficult for Barricade to move as much and he was mostly outside the city. Also new high tech satellites were set up and since Megatron was on the other side of the planet, a message that long a range might pick up his message.

Fortunately, the Decepticons who were still on the planet had managed to create a loose communication system, by transmitting messages to one another, in order for Soundwave's more advance communication abilities to lock on too.

Later in the evening when it was dark, Barricade backed up as he saw Optimus, Ratchet and three NASCAR vehicles with machine guns leave the building, heading somewhere. Before that he had managed to pick-up words such as "Apollo", "Ark", "Sentinel", and "Xantium"

Barricade decided this was something that should be reported. Waking up Frenzy to begin transmitting. _"Autobots, know about Ark, preparing to go to moon to retrieve Sentinel Prime, may have space transportation."_

Once he was done he began transmitting the message. He got word from Sideways that the message was received and is being resent. Before going into recharge he was told to wait for new orders

* * *

><p>In Namibia, Africa, Megatron transformed from his M915 Line-Haul truck form to his robot mode, a hood covering the damage on his head done by Optimus in Egypt. He growled at the local animals, prompting them to flee in terror.<p>

"All hail Megatron." He said as he walked towards his makeshift camp. The only ones there were Soundwave, Starscream and Igor, a creature he created from the remains of Long Haul, along with three crates of hatchlings. Blackout was also around, circling over him. The Constructicons had managed to acquire an Energon convertor for Megatron and the Hatchlings, making it easier to produce energon for the little ones. It was necessary, for when his plan succeeded, a new generation of Cybertronians would be needed and this batch would be the vanguard of that generation.

As he dropped scraps of loose material he found to the hatchling, his second in command Starscream landed, the second Con to greet him after Igor, with Blackout behind him. Ever since that Allspark shard had been used to revive him, Megatron's been able to use a small fraction of its power to revive some of his more valuable soldiers. Unfortunately the power to revive the key figure for his plan was too much for the shard to handle as it soon lost power. "Oh my poor master" The Seeker began, speaking with his deceiving tongue, "How it pains me to see you so wounded, so weak."

This caused the Decepticon leader to snap back, "Spare me you gaseous sycophant. You know what you are told, which is nothing" Then he turned his attention to his trusted hound. "Blackout, anything to report?"

The Con nodded as his drone, Scopornoks, came out of the ground. "Grindor reports that our hidden forces have gone into stasis lock until the signal is given out. Brawl reports that he and Bonecrusher have found several good alt modes for them as well."

A sound of weapons being activated and a small fragile body hitting the ground, causing him to turn around to see his loyal Lieutenant and Communication officer Soundwave, with his winged drone and one of the Decepticon's loyal assassins, Lazerbeak, perched on his arm. "Soundwave reporting Lord Megatron."

"And what news does your little assassin have for me?" Megatron asked as he got up to his full height, looking down at his troops.

"The Autobots have taken the bait; they've learned of the Ark and have set off to recover its cargo." The drone hissed.

Megatron nodded with satisfaction, everything was coming into fruition, only a few more things had to be set into place. He was aware of the new Autobots who had arrived and new that separating their forces was necessary in order for his plan to succeed.

"You've done me great honor in tracking that ship to the moon." Megatron said to Soundwave. The communication officer did a bow as Megatron continued, "Your human operatives have served their purpose."

Soundwave turned to Lazerbeak, "Eliminate them" He said to his drone, "With pleasure" The drone hissed with sinister delight.

"Soundwave you shall return to your post back in the U.S, Starscream you will continue to patrol the sky. Blackout go and meet up with Brawl and Bonecrusher and away my orders." Megatron stopped to think for a moment, "And contact Barricade, tell him I need him to do something that will keep the Autobots distracted."

As his officers left, Megatron looked up into the sky, "Soon Cybertron shall be restored."

* * *

><p><strong>The only major difference with this story are really the battles and such. Review<strong>

**Wacko12**


	4. Recovering

**Next chapter, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Wheelie sighed in boredom as he sat on the sofa, switching through the T.V channels. It has been at least two years when he switched side, and at least half a year when he met his fellow ex-Decepticon Drone, Brains, had moved in with Warrior Goddess aka Mikaela Banes and her sissy boyfriend, Sam Witwicky. Despite living with a sissy male and a slobbering mutt, it was better then his old life, when he was still just a Decepticon drone, just another useless pile scrap for them to with as they pleased.<p>

He had to admit his first few weeks with the Autobots weren't a skip across the park, they still had trouble trusting him and the only thing that kept Ironhide from blasting him was Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader seemed more comfortable with Wheelie joining them, even saying he was in the drone's debt for helping Sam find the Matrix of Leadership. Soon after that the other Autobots got less stiff with Wheelie around, especially when he revealed that Soundwave was listening in on military communications up in orbit.

Brains also proved helpful as well when they found him, or he found them. He had fled Shockwave who was preparing to dismantle him and made his way to Mikaela and Bumblebee one day. By then the Decepticons had found them and full out battle started between them and the Autobots. Eventual the Autobots won with many Decepticons dead and Brains switched side while providing the location of several Decepticon outposts.

He heard shouting from upstairs. His only guess was that Brains had decided to take a peek on Mikaela while she was in the showers. Wheelie could practically see it all now, Brains running for his life from an angry Warrior Goddess. He focused back on the television set, when a newswoman started to talk about something "And in recent news, Mathew Dane, former employee at NASA and was currently worker at Fed Ex, was killed in a car accident. Though theories of murder are up for suggestions, no signs of tampering have been found on the vehicle. Police have begun an-"

"Yeah, yeah boring!" Wheelie sighed as he flipped the channel, this time getting an episode of Star Trek. "Ah slag, reruns. This is the one when Spock goes nuts." Wheelie mumbled as he changed the channel once more. He paused his T.V surfing and decided to check up on Brains who was running down the stairs from an angry Warrior Goddess. To his luck, her hair was still wet a loose blowing in the wind and she had nothing on but a towel. He had to admit, he couldn't blame his fellow drone for taking a peek at her.

"How many times have I told you not to watch me while I'm taking a shower?" She snapped at Brains. Brains acted like he was trying to remember and just giving a shrug, earning an annoyed grunt from the female who stormed off to her room to get change and head off to work. While she was doing that Brains jumped onto the sofa bed beside Wheelie and had a big smirk on his face. "Heh, that female got a pretty good figure huh Wheelie?" The drone asked.

Wheelie rolled his optics. "I already knew that Brains but you should be more careful next time or she'll blowtorch your optic in 10 seconds flat."

Brains waved this off as he flipped through the channels and by then Mikaela had left for her job. From what Wheelie recalled it was for some guy name Dylan Gould who owned big company, and had a collection of exotic cars too apparently from what she had described. Wheelie first saw the guy when he came over to interview Mikaela when Sam was away, and the drone couldn't help feeling suspicious about the man too.

"Hey buddy, anything good on?" Brains asked as he ate some nuts and bolts. Wheelie shrugged "Eh, nothing really, just some Star Trek reruns, car deaths, the usually crap." The sound of an unfamiliar car engine caught their attention. "What the slag is that?" Wheelie asked.

"Must be Mikaela's new ride that she got from her boss, since that hot pink fembot an't here no more." Brains replied.

Before Mearings had restricted the Autobots from civilian interactions, Arcee would ride Mikaela to and from her old job. Since both of her sisters had mates that they spent equal time as they did with her, Arcee felt like she should guard the only female human that knew of them. Mikaela had also accepted Arcee as a friend and in some ways, the two were almost like sisters, sharing secrets and laughing whenever Sam and Bumblebee did something goofy. Chromia and Elita would use this to tease Arcee how she was just using this to get closer to Bumblebee, causing both said bots to fluster deeply.

"Yep, things are definitely changing." Wheelie murmured as he and Brains looked at the black T.V screen. Then the blue drone suddenly perked up, "Hey want to check out Warrior Goddess's underwear draw? Saw her buy some new ones."

"Wohoo! Let's go!" Brains yelled.

* * *

><p>If Barricade wasn't in vehicle mode, his grin would've been obvious. Currently he was using his police car form to get close to a car accident on the Highway near D.C. But he knew the truth: the victim was one of Soundwave's human operatives, who had been disposed of by Lazerebeak. The only other police present there were several police officers and their vehicles too.<p>

As if hearing his name, the condor assassin contacted Barricade. :Like my work?:

:You overdid it: Was the Con's reply as he inspected the crashed vehicle. :There are talon marks on the hood:

Lazerbeak screeched through the comms. :He was going to fast, had to get a grip somehow:

Barricade rolled his optics as he backed up and drove away from the scene. The other cops didn't really take notice of this, another sign of this specie's stupidity. "So, where are you heading towards to now?"

:My last target has a job in D.C, so I'll be heading there next: The condor replied. "Very well then, I'm still busy with the assignment Megatron gave me and then I'll be returning to the city once I'm done. Whose your target anyway?" Barricade asked.

:A man named Jerry Wang. I'm actually quite fond of him: Lazerbeak replied with a twisted laugh, :He is very unexpected and I wouldn't be surprise if he pulled out a gun on me when I get there:

Barricade grunted as he made a turn onto a dirt road off the highway. He continued driving, with the trees looking down on him until he stopped near a small field. "This will do." He thought to himself as he transformed into robot mode.

He walked towards the center of the field, where he pulled out an object from his compartment. It was shaped like a grey pole with lights blinking and a sharp tip at the bottom. Barricade twisted it in several directions before slamming it into the ground and when he did, the pole extended upward, revealing a small screen with a keypad. The Decepticon began typing on the pad and after a few seconds the screen lit up. Barricade transformed and headed out back towards the highway. "Lord Megatron come in."

:Report Barricade: His leader ordered.

"I've finished setting up the device and shall return to the city awaiting further orders." Barricade reported.

:Excellent work soldier, I want you to remain near the edge of the city once and report on any Autobot activity and wait for your signal:

:Understood Lord Megatron, Barricade out:

* * *

><p>"Hey Jazz, don't you find it odd?"<p>

The 1st Lieutenant turned around to look down at Sergeant Graham, a British soldier from SAS (A/N: I don't know his actual rank, I'm just taking reference from Call of Duty), and the one who asked the question. The human was currently sitting in front of the T.V, which was showing human information or the News as it was called.

"Find what odd Graham?" Jazz asked.

"That only a week or so after we learned that the blokes up at the top had been keeping information about that ship of yours a secret, a lot of people who worked for NASA during the Moon Program, have been killed these past few days."

Jazz rubbed his metal chin, "Hmm, that is interesting, I'll have to do a look on it." He said and then walked off, passing Wheeljack who was doing adjustments to Bumblebee's plasma cannon before handing it off to the said bot.

"There you go Bee, I've managed to reattach your missile launchers into your cannon, making it a lot more devastating when in battle." The inventor said as he watched Bumblebee tinker with it. "Their small and have a shorter distance, but the explosion is big."

Bee pumped the cannon, his only reply through his radio voice was, "Groovy"

Mirage came forward, having watched from afar, before coming up to Wheeljack. "Hey inventore have you finished with that sniper rifle I asked for?"

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepishly. "Well…I haven't finished that yet."

"Per amore di dio! Why not? You managed to create two new guns for Ironhide and replace Bumblebee's missile launchers and put it into his cannon, why can't you build a simple Cybetronian sniper rifle?"

The inventor waved his hands exasperatedly. "Do you have any idea what kind of parts I need to build such a weapon here on Earth, with all the loose scrapes we have so far?" He asked before turning over to his desk. "And it's not really the weapon itself, it's the ammunition for it. Ironhide's new weapons were easier because the bullets for them were easier to manufacture. A sniper rifle for you to take out Decepticons requires bullets made from Cybertronian metal. Anyway, Optimus said he and the Wreckers would salvage parts from the Ark for me to use." Then he began tinkering with small devices lying on his desk. "Now if you don't mind, I need to finish these boom-sticks for the humans."

* * *

><p>"His vitals are low." Ratchet reported as he stared at the motionless form of Sentinel Prime. They, as in Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Jetfire had entered the Ark. It was hard for them to walk through the vessel without seeing the destroyed body of a fellow Autobot. But the managed to reach the bridge where they discovered Sentinel inside a hidden chamber, stasis lock and holding what Ratchet identified as the control Pillar, the technology that Sentinel himself had designed.<p>

Optimus Prime bent down to pick up his mentor's body, "Let's get you home Sentinel." Optimus said. "Ratchet, head back to the Xantium with the pillars and prep the med bay just in case. Jetifre, go and inform the Wreckers that they can begin salvaging, but take only what's necessary. Then I want you to scout the area for any signs of hostiles."

"Yes Lord Prime" Jetfire said before walking out. Optimus sighed with slight annoyance. Ever since Jetfire had been fully brought into the Autobot force, he always referred Optimus as "Lord Prime", "My Lord", "Lord Optimus" or "Master". While Optimus respected his desire to retain the old ways of the Dynasty of the Primes, he found it somewhat aggravating to being referred with such a feudalism title, one that Megatron had taken accustom to.

As Optimus prepared to leave he paused and turned around, as if expecting someone to be right behind him. But there wasn't, just the destroyed screen of the Ark and the stars outside in space.

"_Perhaps I was just imagining it."_ Optimus thought to himself as he continued walking out of the ship.

But as he left the Ark he did not notice one of the ship's cameras watching him go, nor did he hear the computer like voice.

"_Sensors: Online. Scanning for internal damage."_ The voice said as a small light came on for a few minutes before speaking again, _"Warning: Damage critical, initiating emergency stasis lock. Preparing Energon reserves and self-repairs immediately."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Review.<strong>

**Wacko12**


	5. Revive

**Enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>"Dis iz mess up, can't believe dat da big boss only tool Hatchet and da Wreckas wiv him, Optimus could use more handz up dere on da moon den just dat." Mudflap complained to his twin.<p>

"Ya, but da boss said he wantd most of us to stay here case da Cons come lookin for a fight." Skids told his red look alike. "Sides, u've been to almost 'very oder planet in da universe, why do u want to go to da moon?"

Mudflap shrugged, "I don't know, I'd think it would be fun, it's lik zero gravity dere man, how fun would dat be?"

Skids thought for a moment before answering, "Dat true, but I ratha be here den up dere."

"Whys dat?" Mudflap asked

Skids rolled his optics. "Cause up dere Hatchet would make us carryin stuff from da ship."

Mudflap glared at his twin, "Dat cuz u lazy."

"Who u callin lazy, stupid?" Skids barked as he glared back at Mudflap.

"U, ur lazy. An I'm not stupid, u ar!" Mudflap repeated.

"No u ar!"

"U ar!"

"Both of you shut it!" A loud and familiar voice shouted. The twins looked up to see Ironhide glaring down at them, an annoyed scowl on his faceplate. The two kept their mouths shut in order to avoid getting another head bashing. "Now that you two are done blabbering, you can help with setting up the table."

Optimus had already made planet side and had arrived back at the base with Sentinel, who was currently being strapped to a table while Ratchet ran over some last checks on his vitals before Optimus used the Matrix of Leadership to revive him. All the Autobots had returned to see the return of Sentinel Prime, a great hero, many who had never met him before.

"What I still don't get is why we're allowing the humans to lock away the pillars from us." Sideswipe complained as he walked alongside Optimus and Elita-1. Though Sideswipe had been on Earth for a decent amount of time and he trusted the humans more or less, he didn't fully trust them. That didn't mean he wasn't incompetent, in fact if Optimus, Jazz, Elita-1 or Ironhide were away, he would be put in charge.

"I'll agree with you there, Sideswipe, but right now we should focus on making sure Sentinel is fully repaired before we revive him." Elita-1 said.

"That is true my love, also the humans do not know yet of the pillar's purpose but I doubt they'll hand them over to us when we do tell them." Optimus commented as he watched Wheeljack prepare a table for Sentinel's body. "But for now let us be at ease that it isn't in Decepticon hands." Sideswipe just grumbled and rolled off.

Elita's receptors caught on to some noise happening outside. "Bumblebee, would you go and find out what the racket out there is about please."

As the yellow bot walked off to check what was going on, Elita-1 approached Optimus. "Optimus, I'm sure you received Jazz's report that he sent to you."

"Yes Elita I did." Optimus replied, his optics trained on Sentinel's form. "I shall discuss it with Colonel Lennox and Director Mearing but for now we shall have the Autobots on patrol around the city in case there is a sighting of Decepticons."

"Optimus" Elita-1 began as she whispered, "I'm with you on trusting the humans, especially the ones who truly know us, but perhaps we shouldn't inform the humans of this any further, after all, can we still trust them even after they withheld the knowledge of the Ark."

"I admit that it makes me edgy, but that is the past, now we must focus on the present Elita." Was Optimus reply. His mate stayed silent after that until Optimus asked, "What else is on your mind Elita-1? You know you can tell me."

Elita-1 said nothing but final replied, "Once you have reactivated Sentinel, are you going to turn leadership over to him?" Elita asked. Though she respected Sentinel Prime, she had long grown accustom to Optimus's command, that being deeper because she was his lover. To take orders from a different mech now would be…difficult.

Optimus must have known why she would ask that and put a reassuring hand on his sparkmate, "He was our leader and our mentor Elita. I will not force him to take the position of leadership, but if he should accept it then I entrust that you serve him the same as you have served me." He said.

Elita-1 just looked at Optimus but her attention was brought to Jazz who had called Prime's name. "Big boss, Bumblebee just came back with Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie and Brains."

Optimus looked at the Jazz, concern in his optics. "Did something happen?"

Jazz shrugged, "I just got loose bits from Bumblebee, but apparently what happened was that one of Sam's Co-workers was murdered by a flying metal condor."

Elita's optics widened, "The only being I know that matches that description would be Lazerbeak, one of Soundwave's drones. Optimus this cannot be a coincidence, the human who was killed yesterday and the man killed today have to be connected."

"I fear you may be correct Elita-1, Jazz, deliver any info you've gathered on the other deaths over these past few weeks." Optimus said without hesitation. Sam was one of the Autobot's closes human friend and ally, and if Lazerbeak was there where Sam was, then the Con might go after Sam next if given the chance.

* * *

><p>Sam was getting very annoyed right now. He had just survived an attack by some flying condor who had killed Wang, had to pull Mikaela from her perverted (in his opinion) boss, Dylan Gould and drive his shitty car all the way to NEST base. And to make matters worse, not only did the guards deny him access, along with insulting his car, but also hauled him and his girlfriend out forcibly just because they detected Brains and Wheelie.<p>

Though he took some enjoyment when he heard the guard who grabbed Mikaela groan in pain when she hit him between his legs, his true relief was when Bumblebee arrived. After Bee got the guards to back off, he was led inside (along with telling the guard that damaged his car he was going to fix it).

He finally met with Lennox, the only person here who actually showed some respect, who he informed what happened at his job. When he mentioned the moon, Sam found out that there was a lot more going on then he thought.

* * *

><p>Jetfire watched with awe as Optimus took out the Matrix of Leadership and plunged it into Sentinel's chest. Watching it was one of the few things that made him happy he switched sides.<p>

He remembered sacrificing his life to give Optimus the power to save the planet and avenged his ancestors, and then darkness. After that he suddenly had awoken to an unfamiliar room, and the first thing he saw was Optimus staring at him. Once he had been calm down everything was explained to him: He had been brought back to life with the Matrix of Leadership, and was still given the offer of joining the Autobots.

Jetfire had literally got to his knees and pledged the ancient Seekers pledge to Optimus, swearing loyalty to him and to him alone. That made it difficult whenever some human bad mouth the Prime, Jetfire would threaten to kill the being, usually ending with him being restrained by the other Autobots.

He had devoted himself to Optimus and the Autobot cause, which is why he nearly attacked Sentinel when the older Prime attacked Optimus in confusion.

"Sentinel it is me…Optimus…Prime!" Optimus managed to let out. Sentinel seemed to have finally calmed down and realized his surroundings. Some of the Autobots moved forward but Ironhide held a hand, telling them to stay back, letting the two Primes to reunite.

Once everyone was calm questions were asked by the old Prime. He learned that Cybertron was no more, just a barren wasteland and their race scattered among the stars and now they were taking refuge on Earth and allied themselves with the humans.

When the questions of the devices, pillars as they were called, were brought up, Sentinel was shocked to hear that there were only five with him, when he said they had hundreds. Once Mearing came in and asked for an explanation was the purpose of the Pillars were.

A space bridge, able to bend the fabric of space and time, like the Fallen could except on a much larger scale, Sentinel explained. When Mearing mentioned 'military function' Optimus countered that it was for refugees and resources, but the Director saw the pillar's purpose from a different view. There was a tense moment between her and Sentinel but it soon passed once Optimus convinced his mentor to allow the humans to keep hold of the pillars for now.

* * *

><p>Jazz studied it again and again, everything leading up to two things: NASA and the Moon program. Every victim killed these past few weeks all original worked at NASA during the moon program up to the moment when it was shut down.<p>

It was the only link he had right now, as he walked back to the others, he spotted Optimus talking to Sentinel. "Yo Prime!"

Both tall mechs turned to face the specials ops, believing that he called the other. Jazz realized this and awkwardly said, "Uh Optimus got a report of those murders you wanted me to look up."

"Murders?" Sentinel Prime asked, looking at the two Autobots. Optimus explained how over the past few weeks, several people had been killed. The most recent one was at Sam's work place, and the killer was a Cybertronian Decepticon drone.

"Sentinel, I must discuss with Jazz about this. I will have Ratchet help you to finding an alt mode for you." Optimus said. Sentinel looked at him for a moment before nodding, "Very well Optimus, but I hope you will have the time to show me some parts of this new world if it is to be our new home."

Optimus smiled softly, "I would be honored." He said as he turned to Jazz. Once the older Prime was gone did Jazz report what he had found out, "Each victim, from what I found out so far, use to work or had some kind of connection to NASA and the moon program."

Optimus's optics narrowed as he took this in. "You're sure?"

"Yea, turns out that Wang guy messed with the satellites going around the moon, meaning no one could see the Ark at all." Jazz said as he spotted Sam leaving and couldn't help notice that the boy seemed, "Hey is Sammy boy okay?"

Optimus nodded a little, "He is fine physically, but Wheelie informed me that he and the Director had a little bit of an argument where she insulted his ability to contribute something to us. Though I do not like it, I rather not caused an argument with her right now. I've commissioned Bumblebee to continue his duties as the boy's guardian in case the Decepticons target him."

* * *

><p><em>Several miles outside the city<em>

Lazerbeak flew through the night sky, his body invisible to others. He landed near an abandon farm, where years of rot and decayed wood showed. The little assassin landed on the roof, stretching his wings and reminiscing on his latest kill until he heard a familiar voice call his name. He flew down from the roof until he was perched on the arm of his master; Soundwave.

Soundwave activated his transmitter, "Lazerbeak as returned Lord Megatron." The communication officer reported.

:Report Lazerbeak, how goes the hunt?: The Decepticon leader asked.

"All targets neutralized." Lazerbeak replied, licking his cold metal lips. "But there was an…incident at the last one."

:Explain: Megatron said.

"The boy Sam Witiwicky was working there at the time I killed Wang." The condor replied. "I have reason to believe that Wang may have passed on information to him about the moon project."

:I trust that you moved in to neutralize him?: Megatron asked, the rising anger in his voice not there for some reason.

"I did Lord Megatron, but he eluded me." Lazerbeak said sadly. "By now he has informed the Autobots of this."

"Boy's home: located, action?" Soundwave's monotone voice asked.

:Leave him be, but keep an optic on him: Megatron ordered. :This may work to our advantage:

"Soundwave does not understand."

:There is an old human saying: Curiosity killed the cat. The boy we'll obviously try to investigate the point of these murders in order to help the Autobots, if we move correctly we can gain the upper hand: Megatron explained.

"Understood" Soundwave replied.

:I am preparing to leave this land and head towards the U.S. During that time you shall take over operations near the city: Megatron said. :Inform Barricade to move to the next phase of his orders upon tomorrow. I have already come in contact with our ally, he will try to meet up with us to discuss of taking the pillars:

"Yes, Lord Megatron" Soundwave said as he got off the transmitters and turned towards Lazerbeak. "Lazerbeak: Recon on boy, watch him and report all movements and activities."

Lazerbeak squawked as he flew into the air slowly blending into the night sky. As he flew off Soundwave contacted Barricade. "Barricade: Status on assignment."

:Barricade here, I've already set up the devices and am currently near the edge of the city per Megatron's orders:

"Initiate phase two of your assignment tomorrow morning." Soundwave ordered as he turned towards the barn and went on to a different channel. "Crankcase: Status"

:Crankcase here, the Dreads are ready to move Soundwave: The Decepticon replied.

"Excellent, mobilize at these coordinates and wait for orders." Soundwave said as an engine noise inside the barn started up. Coming out of the barn, and tearing down some of the wood were three black police Chevrolet Suburban drove out and towards the city.

* * *

><p>Sam grumbled in annoyance as Bee drove them back home. Though he wasn't totally upset now that he was with his best friend again, we was mad about what that woman, Mearing, had said <em>"You are just a messenger."<em>

Who was she to tell him such things, if she had seen the things he had gone through with the Autobots, she wouldn't have said that. But no, he got chewed out and spit out and now was being treated like some nobody.

Sensing what her boyfriend was thinking about, Mikaela put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which Sam put his hand on in thanks. "Don't worry Sam, you'll show that woman what you can do, I bet she wouldn't try to go halfway around the world to bring Optimus back to life."

Sam smiled a little when they reached a red light, but then got a confuse look when a silver Pontiac Solstice GXP drove up alongside them. The driver was an African American with dreadlocks tied into a knot. He was wearing a white jacket and familiar looking shades on too. Sam realized that there was only one person, or Autobot, that transformed into a car like that.

"Woah! Message coming through!" Brains shouted from the backseat as he transformed into a laptop. He showed files and data coming in and appearing on his screen, talking about NASA. It all ended with a message saying, "Thought you could use this. From The Jazz"

Sam smirked at that while Mikaela giggled a little and Wheelie said "We'll show that four-eye woman." Bumblebee flashed his lights as a way of saying thank you, while the silver car did the same thing in response and drove off when the light turned green.

"So now we got a head start." Mikaela said as Bumblebee continued driving. "What's our next move?"

Sam thought for a moment before smiling, "I'm going to call in a professional."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like this chapter. The next chapter will have Sam with a larger appearance since he'll be working with Dutch and Simmons. Also I decided that he would get the info about Wang from Jazz then from his crazy boss. Thanks and review.<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	6. Traps

**Okay so we this is the part where Sam and Simmons start researching the murders. Review**

* * *

><p>The semi-truck and fire engine drove through the unpopulated area, reaching a point where the colorful display could be observed easily without disturbing the locals. It seemed that even Sentinel could appreciate the silence and calm that permeated their surroundings.<p>

Sentinel Prime, the mech who had lead the Autobots before him and taught him everything that he believed in, had not changed at all since the Ark fled Cybertron. Because of that incident, Sentinel was not there to participate or witness the final battle that doomed Cybertron, nor was he there when the fighting continued when more lives were lost, the Allspark sent into space or the battle with the Fallen, the apparent instigator of the war. But even after all these eons, Sentinel was still a mech that Optimus respected, admired and even to this day, tried to live up to the older Prime.

Sentinel Prime gazed at the sunset with his own optics, not saying a word until now. "So majestic and peaceful, this planet," the red mech commented before his tone turned regretful. "Unlike the final days on Cybertron."

The young Prime nodded, remembering those days. "I've wondered what might have been, if you had fought the final battle instead of me," remarked Optimus.

"Never mourn the past, young warrior," Sentinel advised. "Thanks to you, our race survives."

After a moment's consideration, Optimus brought out the Matrix of Leadership. Even after seeing it once, Optimus could tell that Sentinel stared at the artifact at awe. The Matrix, which had spoken to him when Sam used it to revive him, was not just an artifact of power and memory, but a sign of leadership. And If anyone deserved to bear such power, it would have to be Sentinel. He'd been the one who declared that freedom was the right of all beings. He was the one that raised Optimus, taught him his ancestor's beliefs and to never fight for one's self interest. When he took command after his mentor's disappearance, Optimus had wondered if he could ever live up to the great mech's memory. Still, he always did his best to fill that role. And now, he could offer that role back.

Kneeling before his former mentor, he explained, "You were our leader, Sentinel. It is your right to lead us again."

"In a world I do not know?" he asked. He turned down the offered Matrix, "I am no longer your teacher, Optimus. You are mine."

* * *

><p>Simmons had to admit though; the kid was good at getting his attention. He thought he would be satisfied after becoming a millionaire from selling a book about his life, but no, his country still needed him. When he heard from the Witiwicky kid that people were being killed and about Apollo (Ah, Apollo) and about a secret he didn't even know about, he had to investigate. So that's why now he and his assistant Dutch were currently at the kids and his 'criminal' girlfriend's house, in a room filled with computers, pictures and other stuff, with a yellow Autobot looming over them and two drones moving around the place.<p>

Speaking of Dutch, Simmons thought that for a man with an odd and unusual past, he made a pretty good assistant. Of course, Simmons didn't have what you called a normal background either, but that's neither here nor there.

"We've got to break this case down. What we have here is an astronaut epidemic." He said out loud while tossing down different pictures on the closest surface, explaining, "MIA, dead, died in a car accident, killed, DOA, car death. It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space but they can't drive a car."

They had already made some progress thanks to Jazz. Bumblebee had contacted the 1st Lieutenant about their investigation, who was happy to give them what info he had already gathered. With Sentinel Prime back and Decepticons becoming active, Optimus didn't want any of his soldiers getting sidetrack and if Mearing caught wind of what they were doing, she would follow up with her 'due time in jail' threat she had given to Sam last night.

But that didn't concern Sam right now, his only focus was right now to figure out why the Decepticons were killing humans and gathers whatever info he could for the Autobots. Also to show that Director that he could help, contribute better than she ever could. "I'll show her that I'm not just a messenger." He mumbled as he read the reports Jazz had gathered on Wang.

"Sam" Mikaela said from the staircase. As the said person looked up from his thoughts she continued, "I'm going to work, but I'll keep in touch and I expect you to do the same, good luck."

With a kiss goodbye Mikaela left, but not before turning to Wheelie and Brains, "And you two keep out of you-know-what." She said with a glare and then closed the door behind her.

"You know with that killer condor still out maybe she should stay here." Sam said aloud, concern in his voice for his girlfriend. His reply was a pffft from Wheelie who said, "I think my Warrior Goddess can take care of herself in case bird brain goes after her. Besides you're a bigger target then she is."

"A dead one at that apparently" Simmons added as he passed something to Dutch, when Brains suddenly transformed from his laptop mode, his hair smoking then it normally did. "Hey I'm smoking here, downloaded missing Russian cosmonauts."

Brains explained about how the Soviets had sent a manned mission to the moon in 1972. Then he continued that two of them went into hiding in America and he had found them, alive.

"You're a genius Brains." Wheelie said as he patted his fellow drone on the back. Simmons gathered the paper that Brains had printed out and examined them. "Looks like our space boys are hiding in a small town not so far from D.C." He said.

"Okay so we'll take what we need and head on over there." Sam decided as he put on his suit. Bumblebee, who had forgotten he was in a cramp room, suddenly got up and banged into the chandelier, causing it to collapse and fall to the ground, startling everyone.

"Oh that was smooth Bumblebee." Brains said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Optimus drove along the road when his scanners had picked up something. Sentinel Prime had wanted some time alone to explore Earth, as it was so new to him. Optimus agreed but had Sideswipe and Mirage followed him from a distance in order to assist him in case the Decepticons appeared.<p>

'Hmmm, an Energon source not too far away from here, and a big one at that, should probably check it out.' Optimus thought as he made a turn onto the dirt filled road. 'Very odd, why would a Decepticon be here of all places?' The Autobot leader wondered as he transformed onto the location where the source was coming from. But he saw nothing, just an empty field of grass…and something beeping out of the ground.

Being cautious, Optimus slid on his battle mask and activated one of his energy swords, all the while making his way towards the small beeping noise. Suddenly a pillar popped out of nowhere and let loose a wave of energy. Optimus felt his systems go haywire and then they all froze as if he's paralyzed.

Sensing his emergency stasis lock activating soon, Optimus shad to act fast. 'Go to… get a message…back to base.' He thought as he sent a desperate message.

* * *

><p>Elita-1 nearly had a stroke when she felt the pain she was getting from Optimus. When two Cybertronians sparkbond, it was more then just a simple term of affection, a sparkbond was when two Cybertronians are united through sparks. They could feel what the other was feeling, both emotionally and physically, even communicate with one another through that bond. Everyone remembered how devastated Elita-1 was when Optimus was killed by Megatron, now she was feeling his pain again.<p>

"Sister what is it? Are you ill?" Chromia, the blue femme, sister of Arcee and Elita-1, as well as the sparkmate of Ironhide, asked.

Elita held a hand to her head, venting for air. "Optimus…in danger" She managed to breathe.

"I'm afraid she may be right." Ratchet said from behind, with Jetfire standing there with him. "Optimus just sent out an SOS not just a few minutes ago. Apparently he fell into a trap set up by the Decepticons most likely, I'm heading there right now." Then he turned towards the flyer. "Jetfire, fly out and get there first, protect Optimus until I arrive." The medic said.

Without any further orders, Jetfire transformed and flew into the sky, with Ratchet following from the ground.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away from the Autobots, Crankcase watched the road from the parking lot. Crowbar and Hatchet were parked in another area; if all three of them were together it would have attracted unwanted attention. :Crankcase this is Crowbar, see anything yet?:<p>

"Nothing, no sign of the target anywhere, I should've known that Barricade's info would've been incorrect." Crankcase replied when all of a sudden his scanners picked up something. "Crowbar, I think I got something."

:Yea so did Hatchet, he saw him pass by, you should see him at any moment: Crowbar replied.

In just a few minutes, Crankcase spotted their target. "Yep that's Sentinel Prime alright." The Dread said as he watched the Fire truck go by. "Wait, I'm picking up two Autobot's signatures behind him."

:What? I thought Barricade said he was only with Optimus?: Crowbar said in annoyed tone.

"They've must've joined him sometime later on." Crankcase said before scanning them again. "Good news is that I don't see Optimus as one of them so this will be easier. I'll head out first and you and Hatchet will follow after me."

* * *

><p>Sam was now thinking that following someone as crazy as Simmons into a location filled with ill-tempered and paranoid Russians, even with an Autobot outside and his assistant Dutch, was probably a bad idea. Still, they needed answers and the cosmonauts inside likely had them.<p>

He didn't even have the guts to look at anyone when Dutch tried to translate through a dictionary, and was failing horribly. Of course once one of the cosmonauts explained that he spoke English, Simmons insulted his assistant.

"But... It's the Cyrillic... alphabet. It's like all the buttons you never push on the calculator," Dutch tried to explain as Simmons sat down and begin questioning the Russians.

Things swiftly went downhill from there. Once the whole "moon" thing was brought up, the three of them were abruptly facing weapons, drawn by the bar lady, one of the cosmonaut's girl, and a bunch of other goons. Not giant alien weapons of course, normal, human-sized weapons that could still kill them very painfully.

Then, out of nowhere, Dutch went berserk before anyone could even move. He took the gun from the rather attractive and at the same time scary bar lady, resulting in the Russians no longer having the monopoly of weapons. How in the world did Dutch reacted that fast and effective, Sam had no idea. It was like someone flipped a switch that changed the man from "assistant" to "assassin." Of course, it would make sense for someone like Simmons to hire a guy like Dutch as an assistant, and it only seemed to make things more stressful and chaotic. The Russians were yelling and Simmons, who at the same time was trying to convince the man to put down the gun. Sam knew that he was very likely about to get shot in the head. How ironic would it be if some random person killed him after he survived attempts by the likes of Megatron?

Slowly, Dutch seemed to calm down, dropped the weapon, and smiled sheepishly, "I am sorry. That is the old me."

That seemed to calm everyone down and Sam felt the gun pointed at him being slowly retracted. As he got up he still received wary looks while Simmons was able to convince the cosmonauts to show them what they were hiding that cause them to flee to America.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime swerved a little on the road, causing Sideswipe and Mirage, who were following him, to nearly transform and be ready for a fight. "Sir, are you okay?" Sideswipe asked.<p>

"Yes I am fine, just not use to this type of ground yet." The older mech explained.

Before the silver mech could as again, a transmission from Jazz came through. :Autobots fall back to base at once, escort Sentinel back here:

"Why, what's going on Jazz?" Mirage asked as he and the others made a sharp U-turn.

:I've just received word from Ratchet that Optimus had fallen into a trap and are currently immobilized, the medic and Jetfire are on their way to him: Jazz replied. :Also, Sam has sent bad news. Apparently the Decepticons had already known about the _Ark_ long ago, and had taken the other Pillars:

"What?" Sideswipe asked as he reached Sentinel and was now driving directly behind him. "If they already have the pillars, then why didn't they take Sentinel Prime with them?"

The reason already came into Mirage's mind. "Because they didn't have a way to revive him…but we did."

"You go that right Italian bot." Jazz said with dry humor. :But either way, we can't let Sentinel be captured. Head towards these coordinates where Bumblebee is, he will join you in escorting Sentinel. The others are already heading back to base and I'll be there soon. Be on the lookout for Decepticons, Jazz out:

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like that, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Wacko12<strong>


	7. Traitor Revealed

**So this is the moment from battle on the highway towards when Sentinel activates the pillars. Enjoy and Review**

* * *

><p>Colonel Lennox was not happy right now, several Energon detectors have gone off either in, near or around D.C, it was clear that the Decepticons were set on capturing Sentinel Prime and probably the remaining control pillars. After all, they were currently in possession of the control pillar too.<p>

At least three Decepticon's signatures had been detected, right behind Sentinel's escort. Jolt had come back from patrol, along with Skids and Mudflap. Elita-1 and her sisters were already at the base and Wheeljack had been working on something when the warning came. Ironhide was currently on standby in case backup was needed. The only ones who weren't here yet were Jetfire, Ratchet, Jazz and Optimus.

"Any word from Optimus?" Colonel Lennox asked the men at the computer screens. "Yes sir but he's at least 20 miles from the base and won't be here any time soon." The man said. "Damn" Lennox muttered, "Keep me posted on the escort."

* * *

><p>"Guys I'm getting three Decepticon signatures coming up from behind." Mirage informed Sideswipe and Bumblebee. The three were currently escorting Sentinel Prime back to N.E.S.T base when Sam discovered that the Decepticons were after the old Prime. Optimus Prime was en route on a different highway, heading back to base. From what they got over their last transmission most of the Autobots had already returned to the base, all they had to do now was get there in time.<p>

Three Chevrolet Suburbans were right on their tail, so it was easy to guess which vehicle the Decepticons were disguised as. They were closing in on Simmons's limo, who finally noticed the three vehicles behind them. Suddenly the middle one transformed into the terrifying Decepticon assassin Crankcase

"Slag, it's the Dreads!" Sideswipe yelled as he recognized the most deadly assassin team of the Decepticon army. Before anyone could react, Crankcase made a grab for the former Sector Seven agent. Simmons just had only a few seconds of what was happening before he found himself lifted into the air and landed on the street hard. The Dread then jumped over the limo and slammed into a highway sign, knocking it down.

Seeing what the Con was planning, Dutch slammed on the brakes and the limo came to a halt. The other two Dreads used the sign as a ramp and flew into the air, transforming at the same time and joined their fellow Dread in the chase. Hatchet tried to tackle Bumblebee, but the yellow bot activated his Stealth mode and manage to evade the attack. This gave Mirage an opening, so he transformed and threw his anchor blades at the Dread's back allowing Bumblebee and Sideswipe to open fire on him easily, his armor unable to protect him from their attacks.. Soon Mirage discarded Hatchet's remains onto the highway.

Seeing one of their own having fallen so quickly, the two remaining Dreads that they needed to try and create some distance between them and the Autobots. So they began knocking human cars aside, causing the Autobots to do some tricky maneuvers. The yellow bot even had to transform at one point and barely caught his fleshie pet too.

* * *

><p>"Colonel Lennox I need a sit rep, now." Mearing said over the phone as her car drove towards N.E.S.T base. She had just received word that Decepticons had already been spotted and were still pursuing Sentinel through D.C.<p>

We're still waiting for any news on Sentinel and Optimus still hasn't returned yet." She nodded though a little aggravated. "What about Sam?"

"Sam is still with Bumblebee but he called mentioning that Simmons was injured on the highway, we're sending paramedics to him now." Lennox replied.

Mearing's eyes widen at the name she hasn't heard in a long time. "Colonel can please you repeat that, did you say Simmons as in former Sector Seven agent Seymour Simmons?"

The Colonel's response held some confusion in it when he spoke. "Yes Director is that a problem?"

"No Colonel, I'm just confirming." Mearing hanged up and let out a sigh. "Son of a Bitch"

* * *

><p>Lennox raised an eyebrow on the other end, confused towards the Director's interest in the former agent. But he had to focus on more important matters, "What's the status of Sentinel's arrival?" He asked.<p>

"He and his escort entered the city fifteen minutes ago and are at least 2 miles away from the base." A soldier replied, "They still have two Decepticons on their trail."

Lennox knew just how to handle that, "Ironhide, head on out and meet with Sentinel's escort, deal with those Cons!"

The Weapon specialist grunted as he transformed, "You don't even have too ask." He said as he headed out. Once he was outside the base he contacted Sideswipe, "Sides, do you hear me?"

The silver mech replied. :Read ya loud and clear Ironhide:

"You and I will deal with the Cons. Tell Mirage and Bumblebee to head on back to base with Sentinel." Ironhide ordered.

:You got it: Sideswipe replied.

Knowing that staying in vehicle mode was pointless now, Sideswipe transformed and stopped in the middle of the street. Ignoring the gasp from the humans Sideswipe yelled to the other Autobots, "Bee, Mirage, head on back. Hide and I got this one."

Just as he said that a large familiar black Topkick, zoomed by, heading straight towards the Dreads and with skilled maneuvering, he rammed into the two assassins straight through the middle, transforming when his stunt flipped him into the air.

The Dreads also transformed too, energon coming out of their mouths due to the attack from Ironhide. They crashed on the ground hard, but managed to get up in time to pull out their guns and pointed at Ironhide who already had his out too.

"Is there a problem here?" Ironhide asked as he raised his guns at the Dreads. The weapon specialist had each gun pointed at a Dread, and was soon joined by Sideswipe.

"Whoa, looks like we got ourselves a Mexican stand-off here." Sideswipe joked. Ironhide rolled his optics before he got serious.

"Weapons down." He said to the Cons. Dealing with these Cons were not as important as protecting Sentinel at the moment right now. So he either had to kill them quickly or give them a chance to retreat.

Sideswipe caught on to what he was trying to do. "And we'll let you escape with your dignity." He added.

Crankcase and Crowbar looked at each other. Had they been in a position of there choosing, and with Hatchet's assistance, they could have easily dispatched these two. But they were facing Ironhide, the most feared Autobot, second only to Optimus Prime, face to face along with another enemy too. They would have to approach this differently then.

"Drop em" Ironhide snarled, getting ready to pull the triggers on his own weapons. So with no other option left, they dropped their weapons, with the Autobots following suite. But no sooner had they done that the Dreads, giving silent nods to one another, quickly pulled out spears from their backs, which Crankcase flung his at Ironhide, being the greater threat.

But they hadn't counted on Sideswipe noticing this and shouting to the black mech, "Ironhide look out!"

Sideswipes warning allowed Ironhide to react quickly, though one spike did impale him in the shoulder. While one Con went after Sides, the other went for him, using his speed to his advantage.

But Ironhide's reflexes were quicker, proving that when he activated his attached cannons and fired at both of them, knocking them back. Before Crowbar could recover, Ironhide picked up his Heavy Iron gun 0.2, pointed it directly at the Con's head and fired, obliterating Crowbar's upper body.

Then dropping his gun, he picked up 0.1 and fired its automatic bullets at Crankcase, pushing him towards Sideswipe. The silver mech attacked and managed to stab Crankcase in the chest and then kicked him backwards, where Ironhide grabbed him by the neck and stabbed him in the face with his own spear.

"Decepticon Punk." Ironhide yelled as he threw the last Dread onto a car and then kicked him into a gas station. The result was the station blowing up along with the Con.

"Class Dismissed." Ironhide said as he put his guns away.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee watched as Sideswipe returned while Lennox was giving orders. He noticed Ironhide wasn't following him, so in a series of clicks, he asked the silver mech where he was.<p>

Understanding, Sideswipe replied, "The old mech is doing a quick sweep of the area before he comes back." Then he turned his attention to Lennox.

"Alright, Graham, go inform the men to set up a perimeter, we may have more Cons coming this way, Sideswipe go and watch the outer perimeter until Ironhide returns. Bumblebee, protect Sentinel."

The yellow bot clicked as he got in front of Sentinel, plasma cannon at the ready.

A familiar horn noise got their attention as Ironhide's alt mode came into view. As the Weapon Specialist transformed he had a direct view of both Bumblebee and Sentinel.

Sam ran up to Lennox, "You got to protect Sentinel Prime, he's the key to everything."

Sentinel seemed to go stiff at the boy's words, Ironhide noticed. He also couldn't help but wonder what Sentinel was doing, since the Prime was obviously fiddling for something.

"Indeed I am. What you don't realize, my Autobot brothers, is that in were never going to win the war, so to save our planet, a deal had to be made…"

Ironhide wasn't Autobot Weapon Specialist for nothing, he knew when he heard a weapon being powered up and Sentinel was definitely powering up a weapon.

"…with Megatron."

Before anyone could even tell what was going on, Sentinel spun around, with a gun in his hand, and fired on Bumblebee, obliterating parts of his armor. Despite having dampers, the shot was clearly painful, and Bumblebee let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground. "BUMBLEBEE!" Sam shouted, running to his friend's side, but was instead held back by Lennox. Sentinel was about to fire again on the yellow bot when a black blob got in between him and Bee, hitting him in the jaw and then grabbing both of his wrists, pointing the one with the gun upwards.

"Traitor! You slagging traitor!" He roared as he tried to push the Prime back. As he did he took a quick glance at Bumblebee, who was either in stasis lock or dead. The area where the yellow bot was hit looked like it was being eaten or something. That's when he recognized it as Cosmic Rust, a dangerous substance that's fatal to metal beings, like him. If Bumblebee had taken in anymore of that, then he would be dead right now, a slow painful death. That revelation only fueled his anger. "Sideswipe grab Bumblebee!" Ironhide shouted to his former student.

Ironhide now came back to the current situation, he knew he couldn't take on Sentinel single-handily even with all his strength and weapons. His only hope was that Optimus would arrive and the two would be able to overpower the traitor.

Lennox had managed to take in everything faster than anyone else due to his years as a soldier. It was understandable though if no one else was prepared to react if a being that was so trusted and idolized suddenly turned against them.

After convincing Sam to get out of here he grabbed his automatic rifle. "Everyone fire on Sentinel!" Lennox ordered as he started shooting. Every other soldier followed suite, though they had to be careful to avoid Ironhide who was still holding the traitor's wrist.

Sentinel just glared back at Ironhide. "You still fail to understand why I'm doing this." He snarled. "I do this for the good of our race and planet, if you cannot comprehend this, than get out of my way!"

Using his feet, Sentinel managed to push Ironhide back, though this now left him opened to both the human soldier's and Sideswipe's fire. Moving swiftly, he pulled out his sword and attacked Ironhide.

Ironhide had fought in many close combat battles, but never against a Prime. He managed to avoid the first swing, but didn't see the second blade attached to the other side of the weapon. It struck the Weapon Specialist in the torso, which started to leak Energon.

Ironhide croaked in pain as Sentinel hovered over him, digging the blade inch by inch. "I hear by discharge you from duty." He proclaimed as he prepared to deal the final blow…

…Until he was suddenly struck in the face by a blast, fired by none other than Sideswipe. The mech began moving closer to Bumblebee to pull the yellow bot out of the fighting zone, just as Ironhide had ordered. It didn't kill him, but it stunned him long enough for Ironhide to wrench free of the blade, falling to the ground beside Bumblebee with a thud.

Realizing he couldn't waste time here, and knowing that more Autobots would come, Sentinel grabbed his gun and headed into the base to retrieve the pillars, but not before firing on the others. Sideswipe had to let go of Bumblebee in order to get to cover and warned the others. Sentinel snarled as he did a kick against Ironhide's head and moved on.

Ironhide was barely conscious as he watched the traitor go into the base, "Damn it" he muttered just before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like that. Also I know that Ironhide didn't have his cannons in the movie, but I thought it would be badass of him to have both his cannons and the new guns he got. <strong>

**Wacko12**


	8. Base Battle

**Okay so here's the battle inside the base, and what happens to who will not be known unless you read the chapter. Enjoy and Review, really review it makes me feel good if I get reviews for each chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chromia knew something was wrong through her sparkbond with Ironhide. At first it felt normal, but then it suddenly changed to hostile and then hurt and soon nothing.<p>

Concern now filling her thoughts, she raced passed her sisters to figure out what was going on, passing all the soldiers and the other Autobots.

She was halfway to the door when Sentinel suddenly barged in and started attacking, firing everywhere. She was caught off completely, lost her balance and slid on the ground until she hit the wall.

The blue and silver femme stared in shock and horror until a transmission from Sideswipe came in. :Autobots, Sentinel Prime is a traitor, repeat Sentinel Prime is a traitor, he just took down Ironhide and Bumblebee. Be careful though, he's got a gun filled with Cosmic Rust, one shot will shut you down for good:

At first unable to believe what Jazz said was true, she took a peek outside. There, lying on the ground, was Ironhide, seriously damaged and out cold. Seeing this, her shock turned to anger and with a growled Chromia went after the Prime, her gun out.

Sentinel had already begun attacking anything that moved, while slowly heading towards the pillars. Humans were moving out of the traitor transformer's way, a few firing on him, but it was difficult because the Prime moved so quickly and his armor was so strong. Graham had already gotten word from Lennox not to engage Sentinel, so he was now ordering everyone to get back to a safe distance.

Than out of nowhere, Skids jumped onto Sentinel's back, while Mudflap grabbed one of his legs. Both began banging on his armor repeatedly, trying to deal any type of damage they could.

"Yo man dat an't cool wat ya just did to our pals!" Skids shouted. Mudflap nodded, "Ya we's gonna kick ya can-butt good ya traitor."

Sentinel merely grunted, unfazed by their threats or attack. Skids had managed to reach Sentinel's face and begun to pry his optics when the Prime grabbed him by the leg and tossed him against an Osprey. Than with a strong shake, he managed to get Mudflap off his leg and kicked him, causing him to crash into his brother trapping them underneath the vehicle. Sentinel was about to fire on the Twins when he was attacked by Mirage and Jolt. Mirage was using his reflexes and blades while Jolt used his whips to restrain Sentinel's firing arm and his chest, too limit his movement. This sudden attack, though not serious, was causing him to go on the defensive.

Sentinel got an idea; the whips had his hand with the gun pointing upwards. He fired several shots into the ceiling, causing that area to weaken and parts of it to fall down below. Some of the debris struck Mirage, stunning him for a moment. Finally he saw an opening and Sentinel swung his sword at Mirage, catching the red Autobot by surprise and slicing a part of his armor. Mirage grunted in pain, allowing Sentinel to smack him aside. Sentinel Prime then grabbed the whips with his spare hand, prompting Jolt to retaliate by sending electricity through the whips and through Sentinel's body.

Surprisingly, the Prime managed to endure the pain and proceeded by pulling the whip, thus throwing Jolt right at him. Then Sentinel landed a hard punch into Jolt's face, knocking him down to the ground. The whips also slackened, freeing Sentinel as he put his foot down on Jolt's chest and lowered his gun to the bot's head.

"You fight valiantly warrior." Sentinel commented. "But for the wrong cause!"

But the sisters, who opened fire on the Prime, saved the blue bot. While Jolt tumbled out of Sentinel's grip and to a safe distance, Sentinel opened fire on them, cosmic rust going everywhere. But the three small femmes were moving too fast for him to keep up and Skids and Mudflap, who fired on the Prime from the cover of a plane, soon joined them. He had to try a different strategy, so he focused his fire on the humans who were struggling to get to the side of this battle.

Seeing the Prime now firing on the defenseless humans, the sisters moved to defend them, their sudden movement was what Prime predicted as he fired at the spots on the ground where he believed they would go to. His plan work as he managed to knock Chromia and Arcee off their feet while Elita-1 accidentally slid closer to the Prime. "Elita!" Arcee cried as her sister was directly near the feet of Sentinel. She was able to use her momentum to get herself back up, but that gave Sentinel time to swing her sword at her, ripping off parts of her armor and damaging some circuits and servos.

Suddenly he felt something pounce on him from the behind, causing Sentinel to stumble backwards. The Twins had gotten back up and attacked the Prime again, this time pulling him away from the wounded femme who Wheeljack came to save. Suddenly Sideswipe appeared and opened fire on the Prime, hitting him in the chest and then charged him with his swords.

Sentinel roared as he dueled Sideswipe and tried to shake the Twins off of him. When Sideswipe had moved back to dodge an attack, Sentinel used that opening to get rid of the twins. He swung his swords backwards and stabbed Mudflap, causing the red bot to cry out in pain and letting go of the Prime, energon pouring out of his body. "MUDFLAP!" Skids shouted in horror as he let go of Sentinel's shoulder and ran towards his brother "Bro, stay with me, don't die!". Sentinel gave them a quick look before something struck him in the face, causing him to curse. He looked up towards the hole in the ceiling he made and saw Jazz there, shield blaster out. "Sentinel!" He yelled just as he fired a few more shots, which the Prime dodged. But by then, Sideswipe, Chromia, Arcee, Mirage and Jolt stood before him, weapons out and ready. Skids had begun pulling Mudflap out of the way while having his gun locked onto the Prime too.

His scanners suddenly picked up Optimus energon signature, only ten miles away from the base along with two more Autobots, one in the air and one on the ground. Sentinel knew that if he prolonged this battle then he would be facing Optimus as well as these Autobot too. Then he spotted something to his right: Wheeljack carrying a wounded Elita-1. Acting quickly, Sentinel raised his Cosmic Rust Gun at the shock inventor's head, causing everyone to freeze. The other Autobots knew what he was doing; holding a hostage to ensure the others won't attack.

As the other Autobots lowered their weapons, Mirage swooped in and tackled Wheeljack out of the Prime's range. This gave the Autobots a chance to attack, but it was Sentinel who fired first. He struck Jolt in the leg and sent Arcee and Chromia flying, Skids had managed to take cover in order to pull his twin to safety, Jazz had jumped down to help and he and Sideswipe began returning fire and were join by Jolt and Skids. But Sentinel merely blocked their attacks, lifted an Osprey and threw it at them. The Osprey sent some humans running for cover before they could even fire and crashed into Sideswipe, Jazz and Jolt. The two silver mechs were knocked out by the impact and Jolt's legs were pinned underneath it. Skids had grabbed his brother and sheltered him from the Osprey's landing.

Sentinel Prime, satisfied that he would have no more interruptions, walked over towards the vault that held his pillars. "No one gets in huh?" Sentinel mused as he aimed his gun at the door and fired several shot. Soon the impenetrable vault was reduced to a wide gape, revealing the pillars that the Prime reached for.

Ignoring the fire from the humans, he was about to leave he heard a small voice calling out to him. "Hey Sentinel, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sentinel looked down to see the annoying human who had earlier on dared to speak against him and take what was his. He didn't lean down, instead he stood tall and superior while replying, "I am a Prime, I do not take orders from you."

Leaving with a satisfied smirk at the human's shock expression, Sentinel left with his pillars. As he drove out of the underground passageway he spotted Ironhide getting up, but not in good shape. He was startled at little when the medical officer, what was his name, Ratchet, began firing at him, but appeared to be mostly concerned with tending to the wounded.

As he continued driving, a police car suddenly came in front of him, with a license plate that said "DECEPT1C0N" on it, clearly a sign that he should follow this car to the rendezvous spot to meet with Megatron.

As Sideways watched Barricade escort the traitor Prime towards Megatron, he saw the younger Prime come right by him, straight towards the ruin base. "Sideways to Megatron, Optimus Prime has returned to the base, do you want me to keep an eye on them Lord?"

He could he the Decepticon's Leader chuckle. :No regroup back with me, I want Optimus to fully take in this tragic betrayal:

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime arrived at a scene of destruction. The base was in disarray, with dozens of vehicles wreck. Both humans and Autobots were trying to help their own. Ratchet was standing beside an unconscious Bumblebee, moving frantically to stop the rust from going any further into his body. Chromia ran to Ironhide, trying to help his mate as the Weapon Specialist tried to get himself up. Jolt was tending to a wounded Mudflap, with Skids frantically looking over his shoulder. Arcee was helping the humans up while Jazz, Sideswipe, Mirage had taken defensive positions and Jetfire was perched on top of the roof.<p>

"Take a good look Optimus." A voice said behind him. Optimus Prime turned to see Mearing looking at him with an intense glare. "This…this is all on you."

But Optimus didn't hear her, for a sight had caught his full attention. Moving quickly but carefully, the Prime looked at the damaged form of Elita-1. He knew she was still alive through their bond, but her appearance scared Optimus as he lifted her body into his hands. He said nothing but finally handed her to Wheeljack so her wounds could be looked at.

"Optimus!" Mearing yelled, angry that she was being ignored by the being responsible for all this, "Are you even listening to me?"

Lennox finally appeared and understanding why Optimus was being quiet, convinced the Director to go away, which she did only to call 911.

Optimus Prime just stared around in grief, but soon pulled himself together knowing what he had to do. Sentinel was still out there, meaning Optimus had to hunt down his former teacher.

"Jazz you're in charge until we get back, keep me posted on the situation here and how our wounded's status are. Optimus told the Lieutenant.

Optimus turned towards the others, "Sideswipe, Mirage, you're with me. Jetfire I want you to take to the sky and do recon for any signs of Sentinel.

"Arcee" The femme raised her head from the humans to her leader. "I want you to find Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie and Brains and bring them here. I won't take any chances of them being harmed by this traitor." Then he turned to Jolt. "Jolt when you're done with Mudflap's surgery, inform the Wreckers of what has transpired here, but have them remained at the Space Center."

And with that the Autobot leader transformed and headed out, with the three other Autobots following right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So some of the Autobots gotten a little beaten up but no one's dead, right?<strong>

**Wacko12**


	9. Decepticons arrive

**Okay so this is the next chapter, Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Wheelie just couldn't shake it, this odd feeling that something bad haswas, was going to happen.

He and Brains were currently at Warrior Goddess's home, watching some late night shows and eating some lug nuts. Sam had been here briefly, asking wildly where Warrior Goddess was. When they told him that she was invited to a fancy dinner party by that Gould dude, he gave that giant mutt to his parents, got in that hunk of junk called a car and drove off.

Knowing that his Warrior Goddess could take care of herself, Wheelie went back to relaxing when there was a knock at the door, a very loud knock.

Brains, who was standing on the table at the time, hopped off and made his way to the door, "Guess Sam and the chick are back Wheels." He said as the said drone followed him to the door.

Too small to grab the door knob, the drones stuck their heads out the doggy door. They were greeted with the sight of Arcee in robot mode, concern in her optics.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" Wheelie asked, scanning the area for signs of the geek or his Warrior Goddess.

Arcee didn't say anything, just transformed into her motorcycle form and activated her hologram driver and revealed a side bag which was big enough for two drones, a sign that they had to get in now.

The two drones stared at each other before exiting the house and getting inside the bag. "Guess something big happened huh?" Brains asked.

Wheelie didn't hear him; he was far too busy worrying about his Warrior Goddess.

* * *

><p>"Optimus I'm picking up his Energon signal." Sideswipe reported. He, their leader and Mirage, had been driving for hours, searching for Sentinel. That was difficult since they still had to follow the human traffic laws, despite the urgency to find Sentinel Prime and stop him from whatever he was doing with Megatron.<p>

"Do you have a location Sideswipe?" Optimus asked as he slowed his driving in order to make a turn.

"Yeah about a few miles from our current position I think it might be the Lincoln Memorial, Prime."

"I fear the young may be right my lord." Jetfire said over the transmitter. "I just detected a Seeker energy level and no soon later and F-22 Raptor passed by heading there, orders?"

"Do not engage Starscream Jetfire, follow him from a distance but do not engage until further orders. Autobots pour on the speed, double time."

* * *

><p>Megatron walked with confidence and a victorious smile on his faceplate. Behind him was he traitorous second in command Starscream and the derange drone Igor.<p>

One of his reasons why he chose this place was because the Lincoln Memorial had something that he respected: A throne, a throne for the future ruler of this insect planet to sit on. Though he would have a more better suited one once Cybertron was restored, but for now this would suffice.

"Oh my master, such a brilliant scheme; so when Sentinel was leaving Cybertron, it was to defect?" Starscream asked in mock-praise.

Though usually he would ignore the Seeker, since the plan was working so well, Megatron decided to brag about it. "He was to rendezvous with me on Earth, once I had the Allspark. But fate waylaid us both and the plan was at the time, forestalled. His ship crashed here and he went into stasis. Soundwave manage to locate the ship and was able to retrieve many of the pillars, but left five of them to throw the Autobots off."

"So now he is your partner Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, looking at his master as Megatron blasted the statue and sat on the makeshift throne, allowing Igor to chew on Lincoln's head. He was also looking for an opening, a chance to deliver a killing blow.

Megatron grunted, scoffing at the thought of someone being his equal. Not even the Fallen, with all his godlike power and knowledge could be considered his equal, in fact Megatron could've probably crush the Fallen easily if his plan had worked. No Sentinel was a tool, nothing more, a tool to help rebuild their homeworld. Once maybe, a long time ago, he may have held respect for the old Prime. After all he united their planet.

But no more, now he was nothing but a pawn, a troublesome one too. Megatron knew that Sentinel would try to take command of the new populace of Cybertron, something that the Decepticon Leader would not allow. Despite his appearance, Megatron still possessed his full strength and firepower, but he only kept it as a secret so those who wished to overthrow him would not suspect it.

Instead he replied to the Seeker as he watched Sentinel spread the Pillars out. "He is my greatest triumph."

Starscream gazed at the Prime and the Pillars. "So Impressive." Starscream commented.

Megatron said nothing but watched, a satisfying smirk formed as the first wave of his troops began to appear. His smirk turned into a grin when he saw Optimus arrive, "Come" he said to himself but also too his archenemy, "Here we are. Fight us _now_."

* * *

><p>Too late, he was too late again. As Optimus Prime and his Autobots arrived to the scene, Sentinel had already activated the Pillars, opening the Space Bridge. And pouring out were hundreds of Decepticons, including Cybertronian fighters and carrier ships. He knew that he and his small number of Autobots, half of them injured, couldn't possible take on these many Decepticons, not now.<p>

"Autobots retreat at once, head back to the others, and don't engage the enemy." Optimus ordered. Mirage and Sideswipe just look at him shocked; they weren't going to fight?

"But Prime, we can't just let him-" Sideswipe complained but he was silenced by a glare from his leader.

"You heard me, fall back to base at once!" Optimus ordered as he headed towards Sentinel.

As Optimus finally spotted his former teacher, so did Sentinel who tried to flee the scene while firing at Optimus. But his shot were not accurate, which allowed Optimus to catch up to Sentinel, pinning, or trying too, against the ground, "Why Sentinel, why?"

"For Cybertron" Sentinel replied, calm but frantic, struggling to push his student off of him. "For our home. What war destroyed, we can rebuild. But only if we worked with the Decepticons."

Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this the same Sentinel that he knew all those vorns ago, the same one who raised him taught him the virtues of their Prime ancestors. Optimus continued to struggle against his former mentor as he kept speaking to him.

"No it's not the only way Sentinel!" Optimus pleaded to the older mech, praying to Primus that this was not the same Prime who he admired for so long. "This is our home now, we must protect the humans."

Sentinel shook his head softly in disappointment. "So lost you are Optimus." Sentinel said sadly. "On Cybertron we were gods, but here…here they call us machines. Either the humans serve us or perish."

Optimus stared at his former mentor in shock and horror. Gods? Slaves? Did Sentinel truly believe that their race was that superior, that all others should be under their control. Had time corrupted the old Prime or did he always have these thoughts?

Sentinel noticed Optimus's distracted look and took advantage of it. Using his strength, he kicked Optimus in the chest, sending the young Prime back, allowing Sentinel to pin him against a statue and pointed his Cosmic Rust gun at Optimus's head.

Neither of them said anything at that moment, just stared at one another, their optics never leaving the other. After what seemed like an eternity, Sentinel withdrew his weapon and stood up straight as he turned to leave. "Be grateful that I didn't kill you Optimus." Sentinel said darkly. "Hopefully in time you will see reason and come back to my side."

Sentinel transformed back into his vehicle mode and dove off, just as Jetfire landed beside Optimus.

The ancient Seeker ran towards Optimus's side. "Optimus, my lord, are you okay?" He asked as he helped the Autobot leader up. Optimus said nothing, just stared at Sentinel's retreating form.

"This isn't over." He declared as he turned around and headed back to base, with Jetfire right behind him.

* * *

><p>Several miles on the outskirts of D.C was Sentinel Prime, driving on the highway. Suddenly he made a sharp turn on an exit, which led him through a small suburban town, the people taking no notice of him. Once he entered a more forest like area, he transformed near an abandon barn. And waiting for him were Megatron, Starscream. Sideway, Long Haul, Blackout and Barricade.<p>

As Sentinel approached the three Decepticons, he looked at Megatron up and down, "You seem to have done some changes to your appearance." The Prime commented.

Megatron rolled his optics. "Times have grown desperate and you've been out of commission for awhile." The Decepticon leader replied. "I admit, it pleases me to see that you've kept to our agreement after all these centuries."

"Cybertron's and our race's survival are all that matter to me." Sentinel said calmly, "If it requires this world to be destroyed then so be it."

Megatron nodded, please with the answer before continuing. "My Decepticons have already regrouped at the planned coordinates with Shockwave commanding them. Barricade, Sidway" The two Cons looked up at his leader. "You shall lead the ones who have taken on disguises and infiltrate the area to which we shall begin our plan." Barricade gave a nod and headed off.

"Long Haul" The green Con looked up at his master. "Have your brothers begin immediate scans on any material we can use to fortify this location and also make sure the flyers and carriers are 100% operational."

"Yes Master" Long Haul said as he took off just as the last two did.

Sentinel nodded, "Good, but what of the other Pillars? I have already learned that your troops took them during my time in stasis."

Megatron nodded, "Yes the pillars have been given to small teams that are heading to different areas around the planet. But we still have one problem that remains: The Autobots, I have no doubt that they will try to find some way to stop us."

"I agree" Sentinel commented, "I shall send a message to this planet's leaders, telling them to deny the Autobots sanctuary and exile them. That way they won't be a threat to our plans."

Megatron gave the Prime a skeptical look, "Optimus won't just leave, he will return to stop us, perhaps even with a greater force of Autobots." Megatron snarled, "I know Optimus, he would rather die then allow these insects to be harmed."

Sentinel glared at the Decepticon leader, "And you forget Megatron" The Prime snapped back, "I also know Optimus as much as I know you. He will honor the Earth leader's decision to exile, which they will do, then ignore their decision."

And with that Sentinel Prime transformed and headed out back towards the highway, with Megatron and Starscream watching his retreating form. Soon after they received confirmation from Soundwave: Sam Witiwicky was now working for them, thanks to their only useful human ally.

"Starscream do you still have the coordinates for the area where the Autobot's ship is?" Megatron asked his Second in Command.

"Yes Master, I flew over it a few days ago when I had no current assignments at the time." Starscream said proudly.

"Excellent" Megatron said with a sinister smile on his metal face. "Head over there and remain undetected. Wait until they launch and are halfway through the planet's atmosphere. When the Autobots are gone, I want you to make sure they are gone, understood?"

The Seeker grinned, knowing exactly what the other Con meant, "With pleasure my Master." He said as he transformed and took off.

"What shall I do Master?" Blackout asked. Megatron looked at him for a moment before saying, "Regroup with Shockwave and lead our flyers towards the chosen location, I shall need your skills for that mission."

Blackout bowed before asking, "And what is the location's name my lord?"

Megatron smirked, saying only one word, "Chicago"

* * *

><p><em>A few hours ago…<em>

With determination and anger, Sam marched into the building, doing a pretty good job ignoring the displays of wealth. He had one goal and one goal only: find Mikaela. Sam was rather happy to see that his girlfriend was safe. He was less happy to see her at a table with her flirty boss, Dylan. From this angle, it almost looked like a date. Except for the fact that Mikaela had her "fake happy" face on, reassuring the young man that she was not even close to falling for the rich man.

Sam noticed that she was wearing her flat shoes instead of her heels. She was also wearing a pair of dress pants and attractive blouse instead of a skirt or dress. San smirked when he remembered of how much she ranted of never wearing high heels again after running across the sandy desert of Egypt dodging weapon fire in high heels. When dating someone who was friends with aliens, she would sacrifice fashion for practicality if an event like that ever happened again. Which was good since chaos was erupting once more, and on a much higher level then ever.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised at his presence and rising from her chair.

"Tried to call but couldn't reach you," he explained hurriedly. "Emergency now. Got to go." He looked over at the well-dressed older man, "Sorry to interrupt your party. Me and 'Kaela have important things to take care of. Know what I mean?"

"Of course, Sam," Dylan answered, standing up and walking the pair towards the door. "I understand exactly what you mean. Though, I do have a little advice. My father always said 'when the war isn't yours, always join the winning side'."

Sam froze for a second, the true meaning of the man's words sinking in. Then, he and Mikaela picked up the pace. They had to get out _now_.

"I don't know, was that too forward?" the rich individual asked his maid as he followed at a more dignified pace.

He was working for them. He was working for the Decepticons. Dylan Gould, CEO of the Hotchkiss Gould Investments and connected to so many important pieces of the puzzle, worked for the Decepticons. That single thought kept echoing through his head.

"Mikaela, did Dylan ever do business with NASA?" Sam asked his girlfriend without looking back at her, "Anything to do with the moon program?"

"His family did some of the accounting for the moon program," Mikaela answered numbly, making the same connection as him. "I remember hearing someone mention that."

"We'll take the 'gift'," Sam stated, trying to break out of his stunned mindset and on the present as he mentioned the expensive car he remembered seeing Dylan give to his girlfriend as a gift. "It's faster than 'the replacement' and we need to get out of here now."

"What about Bumblebee, I thought he drove you up here?" Mikaela asked, the question was innocent enough unlike the horrible answer to it.

Sam nearly stopped right then and there as he remembered his best friend's motionless form on the ground, with a terrible wound in the chest. Sam had been so concerned about Mikaela that he didn't even bother to check and see if Bee was okay.

"Sam?" Mikaela's voice asked, a concern tone now in it towards her boyfriend's silence. Sam didn't say anything, just continued to pull her into the parking lot and towards her car.

That plan however, swiftly proved to be a foolish one. Before the vehicle traveled twenty feet, Sam felt himself being tossed out of his seat in mid-transformation for the second time that day. At least this time he wasn't racing down the highway at high speed. Unfortunately, the silver sports car hadn't tossed Mikaela out. It kept her inside and creepy tentacles erupted from the disguised Cybertronian, menacing the young woman with them.

The young man tried to run to his girlfriend's aid, but was quickly restrained by two men in suits, Dylan's security guards, along with the same flying metal condor and forced to remain in place. Dylan came out and identified the vehicle as "Soundwave," and the condor as "Lazerbeak" Then he began to explain his long history with the Decepticons, and turns out that betraying humanity was a family trait. He explained that the Gould family was the reason that no one had been to the moon for so long and that he'd hired Mikaela and found Sam a job because he needed a spy who was close to the Autobots, and generally made the young man want to beat the smug rich guy up.

Throughout the creep's monologue, Mikeala had been alternating between attacking the tentacles with her fists and purse and screaming at Sam to not do anything Dylan told him to do. Despite being trapped, threatened, and used as leverage against her boyfriend, she refused to accept a role as "damsel in distress" which was one of the few things that Sam admired about her. Sam couldn't help but be proud of his girlfriend's courage even as that piece of slime, Dylan, took his hand into his own.

Continuing to monologue like a cartoon villain, the traitor to the entire human race told the young man that he wanted Sam to learn if the Autobots, who would apparently be soon sent off planet, had any contingency plans about returning or retaliating against the Decepticons. As he spoke, his watch transformed and crawled to Sam's own wrist.

Before the young man could express his disgust with the very idea that he would betray his friends like that, the tiny Cybertronian latched on. Agony shot through his entire body, sending him to the ground as his captors let go of him. His muscles twitched painfully and beyond his control, leaving his limbs stiff and his jaw locked closed. Dylan was still talking in that infuriatingly calm fashion, explaining that the little monster had tapped into his nervous system and would keep an eye on him too. It would listen in and spy on whatever Sam did or saw, and would keep him from revealing this whole situation. And he would be keeping Mikaela as a guarantee of good behavior.

Slowly, the pain receded and he was pulled back upright forcibly. Sam glared at Dylan, officially worst person on the entire planet, with as much venom and hatred as he could summon, and he had quite a lot of hatred at that moment. He was about to be forced against his will to turn against those who trusted him or risk Mikaela's life. And he blamed the entire thing on this horrible human being in front of him, his desire to strangle him increasing at a fast rate.

"I'll kill you," Sam promised, though Dylan didn't seem particularly threatened by his words.

He was lead away, wishing desperately for _any_ other possible action than the one before him. He hated the idea of betraying the Autobots, especially after they had already suffered one traitor in their midst. But, even as he listened to Mikaela begging him not to do it, he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do now was find some way to warn the Autobots and save Mikaela too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for this chapter, hope you liked it. Also there will be some surprises on the next chapter too. Review<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	10. Exile

**Next Chapter. Also to those that notice this is the same ones I used for my other Altered DOTM story except I modified some parts. But still enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Ironhide optics slowly started to open, trying to remember what happened before he blacked out.<p>

Slowly it came back to him and with a shout he got up as fast as a rocket, "Sentinel!" He yelled.

"Easy old friend, Sentinel is long gone from here." A familiar voice said to him. Ironhide finally took in his surrounding; realizing that he was in Ratchet's med bay and the medic was there as well. Ironhide's optics were still a little bit fuzzy but he managed to catch the images of several other forms in the room too.

"What…what happened?" The weapon specialist asked putting his hand to his head, Primus did it hurt.

"You were nearly executed by Sentinel's Cosmic Rust gun." Ratchet said simply. "But you managed to stop him from doing that, than he ripped out a pretty huge amount of circuits from your body and you fell into stasis."

Ironhide remembered the whole thing, especially the part about Bumblebee, "Bee, where is Bee?" He asked wildly.

"Easy old friend, he is fine." Ratchet answered, "He's over here." He pointed to the other table and on top of it was the yellow bot with plugs attached to his body.

Slowly, Ironhide moved his body to get a better look at the wound. It didn't seem as bad before where Bumblebee was hit but it looked far from better.

"I managed to stop the rust before it did any permanent damage." Ratchet explained

Ironhide let out a sigh of relief. "What about our losses?"

"Surprisingly not bad, none of the soldiers were killed, though a dozen or so were injured. The other Autobots took little damage, Elita-1 may not be able to transform for a while. Optimus is with Elita right now so Jazz has taken over command and Chromia is somewhere else, though I'm sure she wishes to see you. Mudflap also took some damaged but he's holding up thanks to Jolt" Ratchet explained. "It seems that Sentinel just wanted to grab the pillars and get out of here, with no intention of killing us."

"He didn't seem to have any trouble with trying to kill me." Ironhide retorted.

Ratchet nodded. "He probably didn't want too, but knowing your reputation he probably didn't have a choice if he ever hoped to get out of there."

The weapon specialist couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Than something important or someone important came up. "How's Optimus taking it?"

The medic sighed before answering. "He's not showing it, but I can tell that he's taking it hard about his mentor's betrayal plus the concern for his mate. He's also recalled all Autobots back to base, including Wheelie and Brains. Only the Wreckers have been left out, though he's ordered them to report every ten minutes."

"Any news about Sentinel or Megatron?" Ironhide asked as he flexed his arm.

"None yet" Ratchet said as he examined Bumblebee. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Energon detectors all over the world for the past 48 Earth hours."

"TWO DAYS!" Ironhide yelled, shocked at how long it was since Sentinel betrayed them, "I've been out for two days?"

Ironhide suddenly felt an enormous amount of pain in his torso as he moved to get up. Wincing, Ironhide tried to steady himself but Ratchet came to his side and set him back down on the bed, "No moving for you soldier, doctor's orders. We're all taking it easy for right now until something is done."

The med door suddenly opened, revealing Chromia. Ratchet looked at her and knew what she wanted, "Take as long as you want with him, I need to check on Elita, and don't disturbed Bumblebee." The medic said before leaving the room.

Chromia and Ironhide just stared at one another, before the former moved closer to him. No words needed, the sparkmates embraced one another in relief and comfort, Ironhide leaning his head helm down until it touched Chromia's.

* * *

><p>Lennox stared at the message in disdain and anger, constantly muttering 'stupid politics' over and over again. Behind him was Jazz, who was currently in charge of the Autobots while Optimus was still recovering from the trauma. The 1st Lieutenant showed his usual emotionless face as he stared at the message. "I'll inform Optimus of this, though I have no doubt that he'll honor your leader's decision."<p>

Just as he was about to leave, Mearing came in, folders underneath her arm as she walked up to them. "Colonel" She said to Lennox. "Jazz" This time at the said Autobot.

"We're starting to prepare for transport" She began, "Though I managed to convince the President to allow you to depart by tomorrow, hopefully that will be enough time for your wounded to heal." She paused before continuing. "I've requisition for Mr. Witwiky to accompany us for any new information since I…was wrong to doubt him." Mearing said it as if she felt disgusted to admit it. "He's earned the right to say goodbye to you all."

Despite her good intentions, her last sentence seemed to agitate Jazz. The said bot didn't know the boy personally, but he had heard enough for the boy to earn his respect: From risking his life to protect the Allspark from Megatron too trying to bring Optimus back to life and nearly dying, Prowl didn't hesitate when he replied back to the women, "In mine, and my fellow Autobot's eyes Director, Sam Witwicky had earned the right to be among us way before you even knew him." The last part he said while leaning his face close to hers, "It is you who still needs to earn it, not him."

Jazz left the human to think over his words while he walked to Elita's room, where the said femme was recuperating with Optimus at her side. He ignored the glances he got from Autobots and humans alike as he reached his destination. He wasn't surprise to see Sideswipe leaning against the door. "I trust you already know that the world leader's have made a decision?" The Lieutenant asked Sideswipe.

Sideswipe just stared at Jazz before doing a shrug, "Nah, I'm just hanging here so the boss bot and his gal get some alone time. Though if you're here, then it must be important."

Through some quick words through their transmitters, Optimus Prime emerged to hear the report that Jazz had, which didn't really seem to lighten the Prime's mood. As of 34 hours ago a message from Sentinel Prime was sent out to the leaders of planet Earth: He and the Decepticons planned to take some of Earth's resources to repair Cybertron, and all the humans had to do was renounce sanctuary for the Autobots, and exile them. "And as I predicted, they agreed, Mearnings said we leave in tomorrow." Jazz finished. He looked up at his leader, noticing the grim look on his face. "Sir I know what your decision is going to be, but in this scenario I must that doing this is not cool. The Decepticons clearly have laid a trap out for us, if we comply with the human's decision then we'll be heading towards our own grave-"

"Enough Jazz" Optimus finally said, his voice deep and saddened. Neither Jazz or Sideswipe have rarely heard such defeat in Prime's voice, the last time he was like that was after the final battle on Cybertron. "The humans have made their choice, we shall honor it. Go and tell the others, if they have any complaints, save it."

Jazz and Sideswipe just looked at each other as their leader went back inside, looks of shock on their faces.

* * *

><p>No matter how much space she had she was still a prisoner. Dylan and the Decepticons were keeping her prisoner inside the mansion while "her" car and the freaky bird were guarding the perimeter and his servants maintaining visual contact within. The traitor to all humanity offered her a selection of expensive outfits, each in her size, which made things even creepier. She refused with a choice of words that would even have kept Jazz quiet. They let her wander around slightly since they knew she couldn't leave without being spotted. But that didn't stop Mikaela from keeping an eye open for an opportunity to escape the expensive location, to fight back, but she couldn't find one. She was thoroughly trapped by the rich traitor and his Cybertronian allies.<p>

Now, he was dragging her by one arm towards a helicopter, normal or Decepticon, she didn't know. What she did know was that they were moving her to a new location; one Sam didn't know about and wouldn't be able to find her after he was forced to do the Decepticons' dirty work. She wanted to elbow that smug Dylan in the face, but she resisted the urge. She needed to bide her time, to act like a nice and docile hostage, until they lowered their guard.

As she sat down in the helicopter, she clutched her small purse close. They had gone through it earlier, removing anything remotely useful. After they inspected the bag, however, she'd managed to find a flat-head screwdriver in one of the junk drawers in the kitchen and slipped it inside. It wasn't much, but it offered her at least the illusion of control in this situation.

Mikaela intended get out of this. She'd find a way to escape this situation. And she hoped with all her heart that Sam and the Autobots got out of their problems before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Sam felt terrible right now as he drove in the limo with Mearing. Not only were the Autobots being exiled by the planet's stupid leaders, but Mikaela was being held captive by that bastard Dylan Gould, A.K.A, traitor to all of humanity. And to add on to that, he was now an unwilling spy for them. As the Decepticon watch squeezed against his wrist, Sam could only wince at the quick pain and look down in shame.<p>

His thoughts were temporarily gone when he saw the Autobot ship that he had never seen before, apparently called the _Xantium_. It was a very impressive sight indeed, like his childish side was coming out just at the sight of the ship. Also when he saw three Autobots, well four if you count the robot dog, he's never seen before, his curiosity got the better of him.

"They're called the Wreckers, they take care of the Xantium." Mearing explained as if she read his thoughts. "We don't let them out of the base because their assholes."

Sam wondered how bad these guys were if they didn't let them out of the base but let the Twins out though.

As he approached the ones called the Wreckers, he quickly heard the Wreckers foul languages and realized why they weren't let out. As he realized this, he then spotted someone among the human staff who he recognized.

"Epps!" He shouted as he walked towards the said man. The retired NEST soldier heard him and gave a small smile towards the young man. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now Sam, this my dream job now." He replied as he shook hands with Sam, though a little disturbed by the fact that the boy held on a little longer then was necessary. Sam did his best to hide the fact that the Decepticon watch on his wrist was scanning the former NEST soldier.

"Oi, are you Sam Witwicky?" The green mech on the moving platform asked. He jumped down and circled the three humans with the other Wreckers, to get a good look at the boy they heard so much about.

Sam, nervous of speaking to these new Autobots just said, "Yea that's me."

"We heard what ya did to Megatron a couple of years back, nice job." The red mech commented. "By the way the names Leadfoot, and these two are Roadbuster and Topspin." Then he patted the dog standing beside him. "And this is our little schnookums, Steeljaw."

The other two gave a more or less welcome while the dog gave a loud bark when Roadbuster spotted something. "What in Primus's name do you think you're doing, ya bunch of idiots?" He shouted at some humans who were escorting some supplies over to the ship. "Are you trying to blow us up with all that crap?"

Sam just smiled as the three Wreckers walked over to the humans. Epps laughed a little at their antics. "I better get over there before they accidentally kill someone. You better get going too if you want to say goodbye to the others before the world does the stupidest thing ever."

* * *

><p>"Dis is whack yo, makin us go just becauze dat traitor told em' too." Skids complained as he and his twin was walking towards the Xantium.<p>

Mudflap shook his head in agreement, his right hand on his wound. "I know, dey don't know dat da Decepticons can never be trusted, and now they listen to dem. Dat is messed up. We should be hutin Cons not leavin."

Skids stared at his brother's wound before asking, "Hey Mudflap, how does ya wound feel?"

The red twin rubbed it a bit before replying. "It doesn't hurt az muct az it did before, danks for pullin me out of dere by da way."

The twins bumped fists as Skids replied, "Dat's wat twins are for bro."

"Quit your whining and just keep moving!" Jetfire's aged voice said as he gave both of them a good whack on the head. Skids and Mudflap rubbed their heads as the ancient Seeker walked ahead.

"Wat da slag is his problem?" Skids asked as Sideswipe came towards them. The silver mech smirked, "Probably just as upset as you guys are about leaving too. That and he's not too fond of flying inside a shuttle." Skids and Mudflap looked at Sideswipe in shock. The mech shrugged, "Hey from what I've learned about flyers, they hate cramp spaces."

The three Autobots noticed Wheeljack walking by with some equipment strapped to his back and muttering to himself. "Hey Jack, need any help with that stuff?" Sideswipe asked.

The inventor/scientist shook his head. "No thanks lads, this is stuff I still need to work on once we get on board." Then he turned away and called for Roadbuster "Roadbuster! Optimus told me to give you chaps a hand!"

Chromia led Ironhide towards the ship, since his wound was causing him to limp a little. She could hear her mech grumbling. "Ironhide, complaining will not help you right now, or us for that matter."

"Its not about us leaving Chromia." Ironhide said, "Well sort of that, but the real issues is that I got careless." Chromia looked up at her mate, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "And it wasn't the first time. Remember when Optimus tried to save Sam, I should've gone with him, I could've save him from being killed."

Chromia started to understand what he was getting at. "But we brought him back to life, along with Jazz and Jetfire."

Ironhide shook his head. "But that doesn't change the fact I could've stopped him from being killed. Then none of us, Elita especially, would have to have gone through that kind of pain when we saw his body. And if I had been more aware with Sentinel then none of you would've-"

By then she had lost it, and Chromia slapped Ironhide hard across the face. The bewildered mech looked down at her. "Stop it, you and I both know that none of us could've seen that coming. Now that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here, I'm here, the others are still here and that's all I care about." She said.

Ironhide just stared at her, before smiling. This is why he fell in love with this femme, her positive determination made him feel like nothing could stop him, except herself maybe.

* * *

><p>Sam entered the station, trying his best not to act suspiciously, which was hard when the Con watch was controlling his arm, trying to scan data on the computers. Despite that no one really gave any thought of it, probably assumed that he was just anxious and his whole arm moving was just a nervous twitch.<p>

Mearing was still with him when Sam saw Seymour Simmons rolling through, demanding to know who was in charge. And when he meant rolling, he meant rolling, Simmons must have busted his legs pretty badly because he was currently in a wheelchair while his assistant Dutch had a neck cast on.

When the former Sector Seven Agent spotted Mearings, Sam wished he had earplugs and a blindfold. From what they were saying, Sam figured they once had a relationship, if such a thing were possible for these two. Though, now that Sam thought about it, both were equally crazy, very paranoid, so the chance of them actually being together was likely.

* * *

><p>Wheelie leaned his head against the bars of the cage he was currently in. He and Brains, after arriving to the NEST base, were grabbed by humans just a few minutes later and put into a cage, so that they wouldn't scurry around the base.<p>

It was just plain rude, treating advance sentient beings in such away, but there was nothing they could do, their human allies were exiling them due to a threat from that traitor Sentinel.

Both of them being former Decepticon drones, Brains and Wheelie knew that this was a trap; the Cons would never take the chance of letting their most hated enemies escape scot free, not with the chance of them returning. But these fleshlings wouldn't listen; their brains were set on getting the Autobots out of there, hoping that Sentinel kept true to his word.

"Look there's Sam!" Brain shouted as he ran towards that side of the cage, trying to get Sam's attention. Wheelie stood next to him but when he did, he felt something was wrong: Where was his warrior goddess? Sure they're relationship wasn't exactly perfect, but if her dork of boyfriend were here, then surely she would come too.

Determined to find out what happened to his Warrior Goddess, Wheelie turned towards the driver, "Hey let us out you idiot, I need to talk to someone! Hey can't you hear me? Let me out!"

Brain wasn't sure what had gotten into his friend, but he wanted out too. So he joined his companion, yelling at the driver who stopped the vehicle and glared at them.

"Listen you two toys, quit your yapping, if you need your batteries charge, you can do it after you get on your alien ship." He yelled.

"Well that's not very nice thing to say." A voice in front of him said. The driver looked up to see Ratchet and nearly fainted at the close proximity that the Autobot was at. Ratchet leaned forward and grabbed the cage that the two drones were in. "I'll take them from here." He said to the driver as he yanked a part of the cage off. The driver just nodded dumbly before heading off.

Arcee was helping her sister, Elita-1 to the ship, worried that she might not have fully recovered from her wounds. "Sister I'm fine, you don't have to help me-" Elita's sentence was cut short as she nearly fell, but was caught by Mirage. "La mia signora" He said as he offered his hand to Arcee. The said femme smirked as the mech's chivalry and took his hand as Mirage lifted both her and Elita up for the Wrecker Topspin to grab them and helped them inside.

As Ratchet was making his way towards the ship with Wheelie and Brains still on his shoulder, he spotted Jolt sluggishly making his way there as well, "Jolt?" Ratchet asked his student.

The weary Autobot looked up at the medical officer. "Oh hey sir, sorry I'm just tired. Doing surgery on Mudflap all night and in the morning took a lot out of me."

Ratchet put a hand on Jolt's shoulder. "It was your first operation that you had to do while on a battlefield, and if I was testing you then I say you got yourself an A and further more-"

"Yo Jolt!" Skids yelled. He and Mudflap were running straight towards the blue bot, whom they embraced in a hug, which nearly caused Jolt to fall. When they let go Skids shook his hand. "Danks for savin Mudflap before, don't wat we do wid out ya."

Mudflap shook his head, grabbing Jolt's other hand. "C'mon we want ya to sit by us on da ship."

As the twins were dragging him, Jolt looked at Ratchet giving a small smile. Ratchet grinned and gave a shrug

* * *

><p>Sam spotted Optimus talking to Jazz, Whatever they were saying Sam couldn't hear from where he was standing. Optimus spotted Sam, knowing that he wanted to talk, the Autobot leader told his second in command to head towards the ship while the boy walked over to him. Jazz nodded before saying to Sam. "Peace out" in a sad tone.<p>

Sam looked up at Optimus Prime. He respected the mech and wished that things were different. From what he'd gathered, Sentinel's betrayal had hit him hard. They'd been close once and it was hard to imagine what the Autobot was going through.

"What your leaders say is true," Optimus commented slowly. "This was all my fault, I told them whom to trust. I was so wrong."

Not sure what to say, Sam tried to reassure the Prime before him. "That doesn't make it your fault. It just makes you human for a change."

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to say it. The phrase "you're only human" didn't quite translate well when you say it to an extraterrestrial being. Still, he hoped Optimus got the concept across that everyone was entitled to be wrong, no one was perfect. Someone he thought was loyal and trustworthy had tricked him. Kind of like how Sam was about to trick him…

The Autobot leader seemed to understand what the young man meant and meet his gaze, stating, "Remember this: you may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves."

Okay, the guilt was increasing. He didn't want to do this to the Autobots. He really didn't want to. They'd already suffered one betrayal from one close ally. They did not deserve to have it happen again. He would rather die than do something like that to them.

Unfortunately, his evil watch would not let him get out of that betrayal. When it looked like Optimus was about to turn and walk away, another painful spasm ran through his entire body. It hurt, but it also reminded him that he was not the only one on the line. He could ask the question or he could condemn Mikaela to whatever fate Dylan and the Decepticons had in store for her. Fighting through the pain and guilt, he opened his mouth to deliver the last words he wanted to say.

"I need to know how you're going to fight back." He couldn't meet Optimus' gaze now. He couldn't look the mech in the optic as he betrayed them. "I know there's a strategy. I know your coming back with reinforcements. _Something_. I know there's a plan." He looked straight at him now. He couldn't tell the Autobots the truth, that he was being used to spy on them, since the creep on his wrist could hear him. All he could do was provide a tiny hint and hope for the best. "You can tell me, no other _human_ will ever know."

He silently begged Optimus to notice the stress he placed on the word "human." He wanted the mech to realize that his odd phrasing, saying "no other human" instead of "no one else," meant that the _Decepticons_ would know. It was the only idea he could think of in such a short amount of time.

Whether or not the Autobot leader picked up on the subtle clue, the mech simply replied, "There is no plan."

His unwanted job complete, Sam could honestly ask Optimus a real question, "If we just do what they want, how are we ever going to live with ourselves?"

"You are my friend, Sam," the mech remarked, sending the young man's guilt to even greater heights. "You always will be."

He held nothing but the greatest respect for Optimus since the day they met. The Autobot leader considered him a friend, even after his attempt at normality in college led to ignoring his request for help with the government and the fact Optimus was temporarily killed trying to save him. Granted, Sam had also temporarily died trying to revive the mech. Still, hearing the transformed semi call him a friend after he'd just been used to gather info for the Decepticons was painful for Sam.

Optimus continued, "But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own."

With those final words, the mech walked back towards the ship and muttered something to Bumblebee. The yellow Cybertronian walked over to the young man, the wound from the Cosmic Rust still showed a little, though it looked a lot better thanks to Ratchet.

The best friends looked at each other for a moment. Sam knew that this would be the last time he would ever see his guardian and wanted to remember every detail of the mech. He hadn't known at the time, but "buying" the Camaro years ago was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. It didn't matter that he'd been in danger of dying numerous times since; he could always count on Bee to be there to save him.

They didn't say much to each other. In fact, Sam couldn't even find a single word to express how much he would miss him, how much his friendship meant, and how much he wished there was another way. He had a feeling that Bumblebee had searched through all of audio media for just the right quote, just the right line for this moment. And when Sam heard it, there was nothing left to say.

"I will always be your friend."

He watched the mech, his best friend, heading on back towards the ship. Behind him, he heard Simmons roll up to him.

Quietly as he watched the Autobots board the ship one by one, the man commented, "Years from now they're going to ask us, 'where were you when they took over the planet'? We're gonna say, 'we stood by and watched'."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after informing the others he wished to be alone, Sam found a secluded spot to watch the launch. He just couldn't stand the idea of being around people at the moment. It was probably the worst day of his life.<p>

As the ship began to take off, his phone rang. Only one person would be calling at that moment, someone he wished would just die: Dylan Gould.

"You got all that? I did what you wanted."

"Yes, we did," the piece of scum replied. "We just needed to make sure they would go without a fight."

Suddenly, Sam was hit with a new sense of dread. He caught sight of the first section separating, but his eyes were scanning the sky for something else, something far worse: The Autobots were in danger.

* * *

><p>Starscream grinned, finally, a mission worthy of his greatness. With one move, he would eliminate the Autobots. If only taking power from Megatron could be this easy.<p>

He locked onto the areas that were vulnerable and would do the most damage. Once he had done so, Starscream zoomed towards the shuttle, waiting for the right moment until unleashing a full barrage upon the unsuspecting Autobots.

Feeling smug as he watched the shuttle blow up and its remains fall back down to Earth, he flew off to rejoin the Decepticon forces

* * *

><p>Sam watched in horror and dread as he watched the remains of the ship fall back down to Earth, that he flinched violently when the Con watch let go of his wrist. In a fit of rage, which was fueled of having his girlfriend in the clutches of the human traitor, being force to work for the Decepticons, and finally watching his friends being killed without a fight, Sam tried to squish the little thing, but to no avail.<p>

Giving up on going after it, Sam groaned in sadness as he leaned his head against a rail, tears already coming out of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Could I please try to get some more reviews, because it inspires me to write more chapters. I want at least five more reviews before I add in the next chapter.<strong>

**Wacko12**


	11. Attack

**The invasion of Chicago begins. But in my story Sentinel has some conflicts going on inside his head. Also a surprise character too, one you may know.**

* * *

><p>In the city of Chicago, there was a man named Leo Spitz waiting for a red light to change. Having already graduating college and had somewhat of a decent job, it required good standings, intellect and no embarrassing moments. For some reason Leo began remembering the time when he had gone with Sam, his hot girlfriend and that crazy old man along with those alien robots to Egypt and nearly got himself killed by a giant robot with a vacuum mouth.<p>

He had no idea why it had come up, but it sort of made him miss those short moments he had, giving him a thought to try and call Sam up to see how he was doing. Leo was thinking so much that he didn't spot a police car coming by until it honked its horn to warn people to move aside as it drove by.

Barricade was getting antsy, if Megatron himself didn't give him these orders, the Con was pretty sure he would have showed his true form and killed as many of these insects as he could. But knowing the importance of this mission, as well as the threatening of a long and painful death from Megatron, made him control his action.

The Decepticon leader had ordered him to do daily police routines in Chicago, while at the same time making sure that the other Cons, who were in their alt mode forms, were in their positions throughout the city. Sentinel Prime had already arrived and had received word that their human ally had come too, with the Sam boy's female.

Barricade didn't like the idea of having a human as an ally, but Soundwave insisted that this one be given a reward for his loyal dedication to their cause. From what the communication officer said, the human and his father were very much like the Decepticons, greedy, selfish, and a lust for power. Whatever the reasons were for leaving him alive were, Barricade didn't complain.

* * *

><p>The Autobots were gone, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, who had just been brought back to life, Wheelie and Brains those two idiot twins Skids and Mudflap, Sidswipe the sisters, Jolt, Mirage, Wheeljack, the Wreckers who he'd just met, that cranky Jetfire, Optimus, one of the few people he respected the most, who nearly lost his woman to Sentinel and was the most hurt by the Prime's betrayal.<p>

And Bumblebee, his friend, his best friend, his guardian and the only person who was almost like a brother to him. They were gone, all gone, just like that and it was all his fault. He knew he had to something, to save the last thing that was important to him, and there was only one man who could help him.

"Simmons," Sam shouted once he spotted the said man who was rolling down the hallways with his assistant. "Simmons, I need your help. My phone. Mikaela kidnapped. Track him."

"Slow down, Witwicky," he ordered, waving his hands pleadingly. "What?"

"My phone, I'm talking about my phone. This guy named Dylan Gould, he works for the Decepticons and he has Mikaela with him. He just called and I need to find him now. I'm going after her. Do you think you can you track him?"

"Dutch is genius at this sort of thing," Simmons said, taking the cell phone from Sam while his assistant opened up his mobile laptop. "We'll find that traitor."

Dutch took the phone from his boss and began typing down some keys as he plugged in the phone. Sam didn't really know what this man was doing but clearly he was very good at tracing the signal. In just a few minutes with a satisfied smile at his accomplishment, Dutch identified the area in which Dylan's phone, as well as its owner was right now: Chicago. Mikaela was in Chicago, along with that slime, Dylan. And one way or another, Sam was going to get her out of there. He'd lost his best friend and he wouldn't lose his girlfriend.

Sam raced out of the building as soon as he had a definite location. He had a long way to go, but he was ready. He had a plan.

Step one: go to Chicago. Step two: save Mikaela.

Okay, the details were a little vague, but that didn't matter. No power on Earth, or from Cybertron, would stop him.

As he headed out, a voice caught his attention. The young man turned, spotting the ex-NEST member, Robert Epps.

"We'll take my car," Epps announced, hitting the unlock button on his keys. The responding beep emerged from a vehicle a short distance away. "I still got my NEST friends out there. I'm going to round them up, we'll find your girlfriend and we're going to bring this guy in."

Sam paused for a moment, staring at the older man, before asking, "Why are you helping me?"

Epps' answer was short, simple and in no uncertain terms: Sam wasn't the only one who had lost friends to the traitor and the Decepticons. That's what Sam liked about Epps, he and men like Lennox had formed bonds of brotherhood and friendship with the Autobots, and they had risked their lives over the years fighting alongside them against a common enemy. To see them killed by a traitor was probably enough to get Epps riled up for a fight.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime watched the primitive human city fall before the might of Cybertronians. The red mech felt a slight twinge of guilt in his spark at what he was doing, what was happening. But the images of the war between Autobots and Decepticons and as it ravaged his home and ended so many lives, both old and young; he felt nothing as the organic creatures were removed from the site. Maybe once, once he would have defended the humans, fought against their destruction and enslavement. He once would never have considered aligning himself with Decepticons. His sense of morality would have stopped him once, but that was a long time ago.<p>

He remembered Cybertron's Golden Age. He remembered the majesty of their world in those days. Thinking of all they had lost due to their war, thinking of their home reduced to a lifeless rock, and knowing that he could restore it made it easier to ignore any lingering doubts about whether or not he was taking the right course of action.

Sentinel saw that trying to follow his previous beliefs of freedom and justice to such a degree as before was destroying everything. Sure when he set out to unite the tribes of Cybertron, everyone rallied behind him in his quest to bring life back to their planet. But when the war started, it hardly mattered, the whole planet was doomed and so many lives were ended. The Autobots and Decepticons left nothing but chaos behind in the aftermath of their battles. All he wanted now was his planet's and race's survival, and he believed he was the only one who could guide his scattered and tired people back together into a flourishing population. He wanted to see Cybertronians united again, no factions, no wars, no killing, just peace, with hatchlings being born again to share that peace with too.

It was because of that he had made a deal with Megatron. The least moral and trustworthy mech in the universe, second only to the Fallen, but one who knew how to run several plans simultaneously to ensure that at least one succeeded. The Decepticon leader could manipulate his treacherous ranks across the cosmos effectively to bring the Autobots to the brink of defeat. But even if he won, he was intelligent enough to realize that he could not rule a dead planet, at any rate an entire universe. The deal was struck and Megatron devised a secret plan involving the space bridge pillars and AllSpark to conquer and save their home.

The AllSpark was gone. The Solar Harvester, which had been found during his long slumber in stasis and was the mech's back-up plan since he thought Sentinel was lost, was also gone. But the discovery of the Matrix of Leadership offered a possibility to revise the plan, though the AllSpark was no longer available. They needed another way to rebuild and, with the Cybertronians scattered to the stars, they needed a cheap work force.

The humans would serve that purpose. Six billion workers, even small and weak ones that break so easily, was a decent start to restore their world. And, since they're so short-lived, it would take very little time to have a whole new generation of compliant workers who would obey their betters perfectly. Until then, slaughtering a few thousand or even a few million would make the remaining lesser beings obey through fear.

Sentinel knew that the others, the Autobots who thought that they could simply call this planet home and leave Cybertron in its current state, would never agree to such a measure. They had turned their backs on their world, willing to take refuge on a primitive planet at the mercy of the organic creatures that inhabit it. They were willing to be treated like machines when they could have ruled these humans like gods.

He knew the soft-sparked Cybertronians would protect the humans out of some antiquated sense of honor and morality. Optimus Prime would never accept the idea of slavery, even if it would save their home planet. He might have fought the war in Sentinel's absence, but he was still so naïve. He still clung to the same beliefs that led to that endless war. Those who followed that mech would fight until they were off-lined to defend the humans because they were loyal to Optimus and _he_ would do it. They were simply blind and unwilling to adapt, to do what must be done. Surely warriors who fought numerous battles understood the concept of sacrifice?

Briefly, Sentinel wondered why he did not accept the Matrix of Leadership when Optimus offered it. Perhaps a small part of him still wanted to believe in those antiquated beliefs as well, the ones he once defended and the younger mech still did. Even if he knew that they could not win if they continued as they had, part of him still remembered what it was like to stand for those beliefs. Maybe… that part of him didn't believe that he was worthy of the Matrix of Leadership after every choice he'd made and those he intended to make.

It was too late to turn back now; humanity's freedom had to be sacrifice, for the good of Cybertron and his race. It was the only way.

"_Freedom is the right of all sentient being; that is what we, the Primes, shall stand for!"_

Sentinel optics nearly popped out when he heard that sentence, he spun around, trying to locate the source of the voice. But he found no one, and suddenly he felt a warm sensation in his chest, where his spark was. He remembered that Optimus had placed the Matrix of Leadership into his chest to revive, thus sending him another reminder that the Matrix was more than just a mantle of leadership.

"Could it have been…" Sentinel murmured to himself as he placed his hand on his chest.

* * *

><p>The room was filled with people simply trying to figure out one thing: what in the world was happening in Chicago? Something big was happening. The Decepticons were there and had, essentially, taken control of the entire area. They had no other information, however and it frustrated Mearing.<p>

"Excuse me," interrupted Simmons, rolling into the room. "Excuse me, it doesn't make sense. Can't we get any eyes in there at all?"

"They keep shooting down our drones," she answered quickly.

General Morshower, another man with experience dealing with Cybertronians, added, "They want us blind. But we do have a couple of mini drones we're going to try."

"If you want my opinion" Galloway said on one of the other screens, since he was at the White House while the President was discussing with other world leaders of this incident. "We should've made the Autobots given us some of their technology so we could fight back against these guys."

Lennox, who was in the room, glared at the Director of National Security for his idiocy before replying, "Yeah because I'm sure we could've made enough big, complicated guns in a few months to fight these guys, which is much better than not exiling the only Cybertronians who could've helped us."

Galloway said something return, but it was drowned out when Simmons's voice. "Besides all that, whoever's manning these UAV drones, can we try to redirect them toward Trump Tower? The kid, Witwicky, was on his way to Chicago. Said some point man, human op is there for the Decepticons," He remarked as he stared at the other people. "Listen, if I know anything, I know this. That that kid is an alien bad news magnet."

Before she could accuse the man she once felt at least mildly attracted to of over exaggerating, his German-accented assistant started attracting everyone's attention. Simmons must've realized he discovered something big as he rolled quickly over to his assistant, who was in front of a computer, "Dutch what is it, did you find an opening in the city?"

"No I did not. But I did find something out in space just before it vanished." Dutch replied as he kept typing, "Could you make out what it was?" Simmons asked. His assistant looked at him before answering, "From what I could tell it might be a ship, and it seems to be coming from the moon."

"More Decepticons?" Mearings asked as she walked over to the screen. Dutch shrugged.

* * *

><p>Far away out in the Atlantic Ocean, where only people on boats could get too, were the remains of the destroyed Xantium, space-ship of the Wreckers. Many of the parts were burnt, their white steel color turned rust brown or black charcoal. Already some of the remains had begun to sink deeper into the ocean, their weight soon leading them into depths of the water.<p>

Already at the bottom of the ocean however, are the booster rockets of the Xantium, scratched a little but no other signs of damage since having come off the ship way before its destruction. Sea creatures swam by, many ignoring it, not trying to comprehend what they were or where they came from. Some of them however were going near the boosters, including a small goldfish and was leaning against one of the booster's sides.

A noise from within startled the fish and the others, causing them to scurry away. More sounds, which were very close to pounding, kept going and going when all of a sudden an energy sword popped out the booster, tearing a small hole in it. As it retracted back in, it was replace by metal hands then began expanding the hole until it was wide enough for someone to get out.

As the hands stopped pulling against the metal, a pair of blue optics appeared followed by a deep booming voice, which said, "Let's move"

* * *

><p><strong>I lied, I like this story to much to wait for five reviews to come, but still reviews are nice.<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	12. Return

**You all know what happens in this part right? Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>She couldn't watch, she just couldn't bear to see the horrors happening outside to all those innocent people. She felt sick looking at it all, while trapped in this penthouse while the Decepticons rampaged across the city of Chicago, Mikaela felt nothing but disgust and hatred for the man in the room. Dylan Gould, for all his excuses about inheriting this problem from his father and being on the winning side, betrayed humanity. He sold out his own species so that he could have at least <em>some<em> power. And even though he claimed not to have expected what was happening in the streets below, humans being directly attacked by the aggressive Cybertronians and reduced to nothing, she knew that he couldn't be that surprised. What else could he have expect from a group of beings that considered humans as mere insects?

People were dying down there. Even from this height, she could see it; hear it almost. The Decepticons weren't just killing humans; they were vaporizing them. It was like a nightmare and she was trapped in the middle of it, wishing she could just wake up right now, while at the same she knew it was very real.

Laserbeak was still somewhere in the area. She'd seen him skulking about, changing into a flat-screen television or a stereo a few times. He was still spying and guarding, even when the whole city was being conquered.

She'd also spotted Sentinel Prime outside. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he wasn't there to rescue her either. He was setting up the space bridge pillars around the building, apparently intent on the task of placing the control pillar. It even took the mech a moment to notice Megatron's arrival, while Dylan was away somewhere else, but left guards outside her room, Mikaela took this chance to look out a telescope to see what the two mechs were doing.

"The city is secured," remarked the Decepticon leader. His second in command landed and only after a brief, secret nod, he added, "The humans cannot stop us."

The red mech acknowledged, though he did notice the silent gesture between the two cons. "As the afternoon falls, the rest of the pillars will reach their launch position."

"This is the victory I've promised you," commented Megatron, smug and victorious as Starscrem flew off, "so many years ago, where we rebuild Cybertron together."

Apparently something in his tone annoyed the traitor. With fast reflex, he reached over sharply and grabbed the Decepticon's head. For a split second, Mikaela could have sworn she saw Megatron resisting the grip easily, but then he quickly succumbed to the pressure from the Prime. Sentinel shook the mech like he was trying to jog something in his head, ignoring the murderous glow in those red optics.

"I have agreed to work _with_ you that our planet may survive. I will never work _for_ you," snarled the red-armored Cybertronian. "And you'll be wise to remember the difference."

With a shove, he tossed Megatron aside and went back to work. Mikaela didn't know if Sentinel was either brave or just foolish, but she would never use that tone with someone who looked like they were just barely restraining themselves from ripping her apart. And the Decepticon leader looked furious with his 'partner'.

* * *

><p>Leo was somewhere between either fainting or screaming in terror, but he chose a third option: Running, and right now it seemed like the best idea. Fortunately for him the attack wasn't so close to him when it started, though he couldn't say the same for the others.<p>

Every now and then he would see lights in the air or explosions in buildings or on the streets. But he always heard yelling from both the humans and their attackers, speaking their alien language or some kind of gibberish. His first thought was on finding a way out of the city, but he knew that the nearest bridge or tunnel was at least several miles, so the best idea was to find cover, somewhere to hide where the Decepticons (they couldn't be Autobots, right?) wouldn't look, and then use the shadow to sneak away.

Something caught his eyes that made him stop abruptly. Two men, from one of the city's hospitals, were trying to help a group of people get out of a building, which was blocked by a pile of rubble and large block of wood. Feeling a growing heroism, Leo ran over to help the two men with their efforts. His added strength wasn't able to lift the wood entirely, but it was enough to allow the people to get out.

As one of the men was thanking him when an exploding car startled them. Realizing now he had a group with him, Leo thought fast of what to do. Fortunately he spotted a laundry mat that was empty except for a few people who were inside.

Leading the two men, the family of four and a man with an injured arm, Leo got them inside the building thanks to the owner who let them in quickly. "Turn off those lights, hurry." Leo said to the owner. He figured that the Cons might pass them if the lights were off.

As the owner did that Leo turned to the other people hiding inside. "Everyone down and away from the windows, don't say a word at all." He finished his sentence just in time as something big came this way. Leo ducked behind a turned table and took a peek to see a giant four-legged robot passing by, yelling out random words. Leo ducked his head again, praying that he lives through the night.

* * *

><p>Sam could only stare in shock and horror at the carnage he was seeing as they drove down. He, Epps and some of Epps old N.E.S.T buddies had come to the city to rescue his girlfriend from a human traitor and a couple of Decepticons. But they weren't prepared for all the carnage that had happened to the city and its populace.<p>

But seeing the city in ruins, people running for their lives, their faces showing panic and fear, would they be able to even get in the city. He could hear some of the soldiers talking to each other.

"Are we actually going out there, Epps?" A soldier named Stone asked, doubt filling his voice.

"I'm not going in man, count me out." Eddie, or Hardcore Eddie as he was called, replied.

The one named Fig looked at Epps. "Hey Epps, maybe we should rethink this." Some of the guys nodded and murmured in agreement to his words.

"Yea there's no way we can even get in there." Burke commented.

Epps stared long and hard before saying, "That's because no one is going in there, Sam let's go."

Sam shook his head, not even looking at Epps. "I'm going in, with or without you, I'm going in."

Epps stared wide eye as the kid started marching towards the city. The soldier ran up to the kid, grabbing his shoulder, trying to stop him.

"Sam, you have to stop, you're going to get yourself killed." Epps said to the determine boy, trying to make him see reason.

Sam shook his head, trying to get out of his grip. "She's in there because of me, don't you get it, I've have to find her."

"Kid if you go in this city" He said the next part slowly. "If she's even still alive, you'll never be able to reach her, let alone get out."

Sam started to get angry, "And what am I supposed to do? Leave her there, held hostage by a human traitor, surrounded by Decepticons and do nothing?"

Epps could see the emotions that were running across Sam, like he's seen it in so many soldiers and even in himself. Sometimes, emotions make people do crazy things, forget all about common sense, and sometimes, that person would succeed and sometimes they wouldn't. He knew that if Sam, if any of them went in there, they would be blasted right on the spot.

"I'm sorry Sam" Epps said, his voice showing he truly gave up. "But it's over."

Than a Decepticon fighter appeared out of nowhere shooting everywhere, killing many humans as it could. Sam, Epps got on the ground, while the soldiers tried to find cover and fired at it, doing what they could to survive and save as many of the civilians as possible. Just as Sam thought it was the end, something collided with the ship, causing one of its engines to explode. To more shots were fired, destroying its guns as it crashed onto the pavement hard.

While the Decepticon protoform was struggling to get out of the cockpit, Sam heard the sound of giant, metal feet walking towards them. Coming up from behind them was someone he never thought he would see again.

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday<em>

As the boosters landed at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, there was shouting happening inside. "Ironhide move your spostare il metallo ass out of my face!" Mirage yelled at the Weapon Specialist.

Ironhide grunted, glaring at the red bot. "Shut it punk, not my fault I got paired with you in this damn thing!" Ratchet smacked his hand against his face. 'Why did I get put into this one with them?' He asked himself.

Frantic banging could be heard from the last booster to. "Lord Prime, Lord Prime!" Jetfire shouted, being the only mech to fit in that booster due to his size. "Lord Prime, its to cramp in here, I…I have to get out!"

"Who would've thought that Seekers were claustrophobic?" Jolt joked, while Skids and Mudflap chuckled in agreement. Arcee giggled while Chromia rolled her optics with Elita-1.

"Not like there was much room on that slagging ship!" Sideswipe complained as he tried to stand up straight. "Hey watch your mouth punk!" Leadfoot's voice yelled from another booster. "That was our ship we sacrificed ya wanker." Roadbuster added.

"Enough!" Optimus ordered from the booster, whom he shared with Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Wheelie and Brains. "We're moving out so be ready."

Once all of them were safely on land, Optimus went over the plan with them again. He had already summarized that either Megatron or Sentinel had any intentions of letting the Autobots leave the planet in peace due to the old Prime's new fanatical belief of godhood. Optimus also figured that the Decepticons only wanted one special resource on this planet: Humans, to serve as slave labor force to rebuild Cybertron.

To him and the Autobots, this was unacceptable, it went against everything that Sentinel had taught and stood for. Optimus knew that he and Megatron had to be stopped at all cost before it was too late. The Autobots could tell that the Prime wanted to be the one to end his former teacher's life for his betrayal.

Fortunately locating them wasn't the hard part. The reports of thousands of humans being slaughtered in Chicago and alien robots securing it was a clear sign that they had made the city their base of operations for their plan. The news of the death of thousands of innocent humans, civilians who didn't even see the slaughter coming, both saddened many of the Autobots but enraged them as well, Optimus especially, as they drove towards the city. One thing was clear: The Decepticons must, would, pay.

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>

As Optimus pumped his weapon after shooting down the ship while Ironhide put his away after shooting it's weapons

"We will kill them all." Optimus stated grimly, his optics glowing with determination and anger at the sight of the ruin city.

Driving up behind the ship were the Wreckers. Leadfoot was the first to transform along with Steeljaw and headed towards the protoform who try to fire at the Autobot.

"Wreckers kill him!" He shouted as he punched Decepticon in the face and grabbed his arm. "This is going to hurt" he yelled as the other Wreckers grabbed his arms and legs, "A lot!" They soon began pulling the Con apart brutally. In a matter of seconds the protoform pilot was nothing more than parts.

Ironhide smirked at the Wreckers's performance. "For a bunch of engineers, they sure know how to fight dirty."

Optimus turned to look down at Sam and Epps. "Your leaders will now understand; that Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. So we had to make them believe we were gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!"

Coming up from behind Optimus and Ironhide were the rest of the Autobots in their alt modes: Bumblebee, Mirage, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Jazz and landing beside them was Jetfire. Sam was speechless, the Autobots were alive, which is why the first thing he said, dumbly, was, "I saw your ship blow up."

"The ship" Roadbuster said, "We were never in the ship, we'd designed the damn thing didn't we."

Leadfoot took it from there. "We were hidden in the booster rockets to separate upon launch, landed back into the Atlantic just as planned." Leadfoot said as he did a spit, tossing the Con's head to Steeljaw, who chewed on it happily. "We an't going nowhere"

"Yeah no one's exiling us." Brains said, popping out of nowhere on top of Epp's car, followed by Wheelie.

"The Autobots are staying right here, we're gonna help you win this war." The ex-Decepticon stated; courage in his voice, a rare thing that Sam saw from him. Some of the soldiers, once filled with worry now showed reassurance and determination in their eyes.

Optimus nodded. "The Decepticons are surrounding the city to make a fortress, so no one can see what they're doing inside. So our only chance is the element of surprise."

Sam thought of a place to start. "I think I know where to look."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there you all go. Next chapter coming soon.<strong>

**Wacko12**


	13. Rescue

**So this is my version of when the Autobots are moving around the city while Sam, Bumblebee and Wheelie (in my version) go to rescue Mikaela. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It took a miracle, but they finally managed to get a view of Chicago through a remote control drone. Unfortunately, their first view of the windy city was not very promising to say the least. Destroyed buildings, empty streets, and Decepticon vessels occupying the skies, the desolate sight took up almost every screen in the room. And there was not a sign of human life anywhere.<p>

"Are you telling me that Sam was headed there?" whispered Mearing, her voice filled with shock and grief at the sight.

Simmons shook his head sadly, "Poor kid. Probably never got even close."

* * *

><p>A Decepticon veteran who at the moment was bored was leading four Decepticon Protoforms on patrol. Sure they were winning, the Autobots were dead and now and than he would play hide-and-kill with any human that caught his optics, but still he wish something exciting would happen.<p>

His wish came true in a way he didn't want it too. Out of nowhere one of the Protoforms fell dead, hit in the head by a sniper shot. The Decepticon and the other remaining three raised their weapons and scanned the area, trying to spot the sniper.

He managed to get a look at the dead Con, trying to figure out what could have possible killed him. No bullet is strong enough to pierce Cybertronian skin, and it could have only been fired by a….

Before he could finish his thoughts, the sound of metal being torn apart could be heard. He turned around to see a silver bot with blades on his arms stab two of the Protoforms in the chest and than bring them up while inside the body, decapitating the heads. A smaller silver bot was on the fourth's body, grabbing a hold of his head. Before the Decepticon could react, the bot aimed his weapon at his head and fired a single shot, destroying the Protoform's head.

"Autobot scum-" He cried as he raised his weapon, but was cut off when a powerful blast hit him in the neck. The blast cut his head from his body, killing him instantly.

Ironhide chuckled as he blew the smoke on his cannon away. "Well, that was entertaining." He said to Jazz and Sideswipe as the two moved away from the bodies.

"Now is not the time for games Ironhide." Optimus Prime stated as he walked up to the three bots. Behind him were the others except for the Aeiralbots and Wingblade. They had been left outside the city and would move in once Optimus gave the signal. On Wheeljack's shoulder were Brains and Wheelie, the drones being too small to have been able to keep up with the larger bots on their own.

Following behind them via car were Epps and his team. They decided to take their cars with them until the time for close spaces came and they would abandon them. The only two who were missing were Sam and Bumblebee. The two had taken the downed flyer and headed off towards where Mikaela was being held.

"We have already entered the city, but we must retain a hidden presence until we are in a good position to attack directly." He said to the weapon specialist.

Suddenly something picked up on his transmitter. :This is Mirage, Optimus do you read me?:

:Yes Mirage I hear you, what do you have to report?:

:Wreckers just took care of a group of Decepticons with their 'stealth strategy': Optimus heard Mirage sighed with annoyance at the group's version of stealth. :Chromia, Arcee and Elita are coming back from their recon:

"Very good Mirage, keep an eye out for any Decepticons that may be coming our way, take them out with the sniper rifle if you can." The Autobot leader said just as the sisters arrived.

"The road looks clear Optimus." Reported Elita-1, "Most of the area seems intact and still filled with humans. I guess the Decepticons haven't hit it yet."

"But they will soon" Optimus added, "Which is why we need to keep moving, Elita, you and Chromia regroup with your sister and take point. Sideswipe, Jolt, cover our six."

* * *

><p>She wandered around the penthouse, ignoring the maids and human guards equally. Mikaela she also kept a note of where Laserbeak was hiding currently while Dylan was trying to convince himself that the horrors happening outside were not <em>really<em> his fault. She was looking for a way out, some kind of distraction, something new in this situation that she could take advantage of to escape. She'd rather take her chances out there, on the streets with the large murderous Decepticons, than to stay inside with the creepy transforming bird and the traitor to all humanity. She just needed the chance to act.

How could things be this bad? According to Dylan and what she'd overheard from the Decepticons, humanity would be enslaved and after Cybertron had been brought through the space-bridge, the humans would be used to repair their world. It sounded insane, like some old sci-fi movie in the sixties that was canceled because of bad reviews. Ironically, her entire life has been one long sci-fi movie, though she wasn't always certain what role she had, either as the damsel in distress (hell no) or the hero's female support. Right now, Chicago was experiencing the "mass invasion" part of the movies and she didn't know how or when it would be stopped.

She stared out one of the huge windows, watching a Decepticon ships fly around in the air, and then saw one pass right by the building. This one's flight pattern was a little odd, not nearly as controlled as all the other flyers she'd observed so far. Maybe it had a student driver or something, she didn't know for certain, but her curiosity was peaked. She watched it circle the building out of her sight, wondering where that particular Cybertronian learned to fly.

Mikaela closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. Regardless of the Decepticon's piloting ability or lack thereof, it didn't help her find any way of escaping. She needed a plan or even just a break. She'd sell her first born for a car. If she could get to the street, she could have hot-wired a vehicle and escaped this city. She just needed a chance.

Her sharp hearing picked up the sound of door sliding open in the direction of the kitchen. But there was no one in that room at this moment, though one of the maids looked to be heading in that direction. Of course, that raised the question of who it could be: human or Decepticon? Was it a new threat, an ally for Dylan, or a possible rescue? Should she even hope for a rescue at this point? And then, she also recalled that if she could hear that noise, Laserbeak could hear it.

"Where is she?" a very familiar, very angry voice shouted from the other room.

Sam. He was here. Mikaela knew her perfect chance had arrived. She didn't know how in the world her boyfriend arrived, but she didn't care. Making a dash towards the source of his voice, she kneed a guard in the groin after he tried to stop her and kept going

She found them in the kitchen, her boyfriend holding Dylan at gunpoint, demanding her location. When did Sam start carrying guns? It was actually kind of impressive to see him act all tough like that. Unfortunately, he was standing near a certain television.

"Sam!" she shouted in warning.

He caught sight of her, smiling for a split second due to the fact that she was safe. But he didn't see the flat-screen shifting forms, turning into Laserbeak. As the bird-like being finished his transformation, it grabbed the gun and wrenched it out of his grip. The Cybertronian turned his sharp-edged wings towards her boyfriend, intending to slit his throat or throw him out the window.

Mikaela, however, hadn't been standing around during that time. She'd sprinted across the distance between them, elbowing Dylan in the stomach as she neared him. Grabbing a kitchen knife off the counter, she stabbed it into Laserbeak's shoulder. Her strike was near the avian-like Cybertronian's wing, slipping between two pieces of armor.

As the Con screeched in pain and flailing to get the knife out of him, Sam grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her to her feet, "Come on, lets move!"

Her boyfriend leapt off the ledge of the building, dragging her behind him. It probably said a lot about her trust in him and the kind of life she'd experienced over the last few years that she didn't even hesitate. The pair landed easily on the Decepticon ship waiting for them, likely her supposed "student driver" vehicle, which turned out to be her favorite tallow bot.

"Go, Bee, go," shouted Sam, scrambling towards the cockpit.

Mikaela tried to follow his lead, moving towards the relatively safe location, but she spotted a winged silver shape out of the corner of her eye. Laserbeak, both his wings working alright, was still after them. The bird-like Decepticon scrambled over the surface of the ship, grabbing her boyfriend's ankle and pulling the young man towards him.

She tried to go back to save him, but a nearby sound of destruction from one of the engines erupted and then the entire ship suddenly shuddered. Gravity started to do what it did best, dragging them down, and her into the cockpit alongside Bee. Inside, she found the transformed Camaro trying to keep their upcoming crash from being fatal for all of them.

Sam struggled against the avian-like being, trying to prevent the Decepticon from killing him. He managed to move the freaky bird's head in front of the ship's weaponry and shouted for Bumblebee to fire. Unfortunately, Laserbeak had managed to shift his body enough so his head was no longer in the gun's path, but it did manage to blow off a good portion of his right wing. The blast was not just painful for the drone, but the impact sent him flying into one of the building's lower levels, leaving the questions if he was still alive or not.

Despite that the young man managed to show a victorious grin, if they all manage to survive this coming crash, Mikaela would also be willing to call this rescue a victory as she braced herself.

The impact was hard and disorienting, but she'd been in worse car accidents, of course this wasn't a car. Once the vehicle stopped she glanced around, making sure that both human and Cybertronian passengers survived relatively unharmed. Bumblebee seemed fine, giving her a quick thumbs-up, and Sam, her favorite survivor of alien attacks, was getting shakily to his feet.

"Well that was interesting." Sam mused.

She smiled faintly at him before hearing a familiar diesel horn. Though unable to see him from here, she knew that the cavalry had arrived. But all of a sudden someone shouted, "Look Out!" and Sam was tackled by that person just as bullets ran down from the sky on the spot where Sam had been standing seconds ago.

* * *

><p>Sam found himself wrestling with his savior as he finally pushed the man off of him. Once he got up he saw, to his shock, that it was none other then Leo Spitz, his old college roommate. Before asking him what he was doing in Chicago, he heard a squawk from above, realizing why Leo had pushed him: Laserbeak was back, even though slightly wounded due to the loss of half his wing. The drone finally landed and violently attacked Sam and Leo, trying to rip them apart with his talons. Bumblebee had his plasma cannon out and aimed out the condor Decepticon, but its small size and speed made it difficult for the Autobot to get a clear shot. Also Lazerbeak was to close to the humans that a blast might injure them or even kill them.<p>

Then out of nowhere a giant black metal foot appeared right on top of Laserbeak, crushing the condor to death. Leo looked up and realized that their savior was someone familiar, and someone who he thought should be dead.

"Jetfire?" Sam asked, shocked to see the old Seeker come out of nowhere all of a sudden. The said bot just glared at them before doing a spit. "Who the hell do you think it was? Heh, young people today have no respect for their elders." He mumbled as he examined the crash flyer. "By the Allspark, I still can't comprehend it all: Cybertronians flying ships, what happened to Cybertronian flyers ruling the air?"

Then he turned to the yellow bot. "C'mon you runt." Bumblebee let out a surprise squeak as Jetfire suddenly lifted him into the air, and then dropped on the ground, causing Bee to land on his butt. "Show some respectability when Lord Prime arrives and help me secure this area."

Soon the other Autobots came into view, with Optimus covering the rear and the Wreckers at the front. When the red one stopped, two familiar drones popped out of the car, Wheelie shouting with joy, "Warrior Goddess!" as he and Brains hugged Mikaela's legs.

"Autobots create a perimeter around the ship." Optimus said as he walked up to Bumblebee while the others circled the ship. "What's our status?" He asked.

Finding the right quote to say Bumblebee managed to chirp 'The cats out of the bag!'

The discussion changed as Epps crept towards the drone that had crashed into the flyer and was now lying there on the ground. He excitedly began to declare that it was from NEST and now was trying to use it to relay a message back to Lennox and the rest of the world.

When it's little camera "nodded" at them, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela started swiftly outlining the situation to them. She added anything that she'd learned during her "stay" with Dylan. NEST needed to know what their plan was, that they were trying to transport Cybertron through the space bridge and enslave humanity.

* * *

><p>Dylan scrambled towards the building. He'd already sold out his species and worked alongside the Decepticons for too long; he had no other choice except to warn them about recent evetns. He, and his father before him, had served the role of human ally for too many years. He was in too deep to even consider changing sides, even if he could survive the attempt. He knew that as long as he stayed on the winning side, he'd come out ahead.<p>

Mikaela had escaped from him; Sam and his Autobot friend, the same bunch of Autobots who were supposed to be dead, had rescued his hostage. Dylan knew that this could throw a monkey wrench in the whole plan for the Decepticons.

There was the option that he could keep silent about this, but that was a stupid option. The only way he could come out of this situation on top would be with a Decepticon victory. Which meant he had to warn them of the Autobots' survival. He'd already gone this far, there was no reason why continuing to aid the winning side would make things worse for him. Besides, after the Decepticon forces take over the world and enslave humanity, he'd be the most powerful human being on the planet.

He had to warn Sentinel and Megatron. He had no other choice and, honestly, he didn't need anybody else's opinion.

* * *

><p>Megatron's receptors picked up the human's warning even from the high altitude he was at. The Autobots were alive and in the city. Soundwave had also reported that Lazerbeak's signal had disappeared several Earth seconds ago, verifying the human's warning.<p>

He had to act fast, reorganized the Decepticon forces in the city to protect the Pillars. This would also be a good chance to remind his force who was still in charge (Speaking of which, he was going to have a talk with Starscream about his messed about assassination plan).

"Decepticons defend the pillars!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the side of the building, "Raise the bridges." An extra precaution, he thought, just in case if the squads couldn't prevent the Autobots from coming, at least the bridges would stall them. "Find them!"

He got on the private channels to contact his lieutenants. "Bonecrusher, Brawl, Sideways, Barricade, Frenzy, form patrols and join the hunting teams and find me those damn Autobots!"

:Yes Lord Megatron: Was the reply.

"Starscream, go and defend the outer perimeter of the city from the air, make sure nothing gets through!"

:Yes Master: Starscream responded.

"Constructicons, fall back and regroup across the bridges to protect the pillars. Be ready for anything."

:Understood Lord Megatron: Demolisher said.

"Blackout and Grindor, search in the air for the Autobots, dispatch Scopornoks to search through the ground."

:Yes Master: Blackout responded.

"Soundwave, remain with the outer defense across the bridge, report any communications. Shockwave, take your Driller and find them."

:As you command Lord Megatron: Soundwave replied.

* * *

><p>To take down the Pillar required three things: Range, height and something to fire. They already had the third thing down in the form of a rocket, but the other two were tricky. It was clear that they were to far away to hit it and were too low as well, but they seemed to have that worked out.<p>

The general plan seemed to be to head back towards the building with the pillars, use their one chance to destroy the control pillar, and hope that they could pull off this trick before they ended up with another planet hovering above the Earth's surface. Leo volunteered to lead them down an easy route towards a building that might provide them with a good height, since he felt he had a better chance with them then on his own.

"We have to go before the flyers come back." Optimus told them before turning to the Autobots. "Lets roll" Then Jazz started giving orders to their only flyer. "Jetfire cover high but fly low."

The Autobots would escort the humans to the building's location, but if the chance of splitting up comes, then the Autobots would divide into groups to distract the Decepticons while making their way to Sentinel, who was with the control pillar.

As the last of the Cybertronians moved out of sight, Sam couldn't help wishing they could have an idea of whether or not NEST actually heard them. It was one thing to assume they did because of a camera's movement. It was another to actually hear them confirm that they understood the severity of the situation.

* * *

><p>Lennox set down his headphones the moment they lost the connection with the drone. The Autobots were alive and in Chicago, along with Epps, Sam, Mikaela and some of former NEST soldiers there as well. And he'd be damned if he was going to be left out.<p>

"Graham" He said to the British soldier who was waiting at the door of the command room. "Yes sir?" He asked.

Lennox was checking his gun while talking to his new second in command, "Call the men to the launch pads."

Graham just stared at the Colonel before asking, "We're going in sir?" Lennox stared back at the man before replying, "I know I am, lets see what the other guys think."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you are, all the Autobots are reunited and are ready for battle. Next chapter coming soon.<strong>

**Wacko12**


	14. Split up

**Next chapter of my story. Some old stuff from my other story but still good. Review**

* * *

><p>Lennox walked towards the men gathered up ahead. The message from Sam and Epps, forwarded to him, promised nothing but trouble in Chicago. Anything that flew near the city was shot out of the sky. It was a suicide mission, but there was at least one small asset that they never expected to have again.<p>

The Autobots were not only alive, but in Chicago already and reinforce as well. He remembered hearing the news of the Xanthium's destruction and the knowledge of what that loss would mean to the world in general and those closest to them specifically. Sam, Annabelle, and all the members of NEST knew them personally and Will knew it had to be hard on them when they thought the Autobots were gone. His daughter specifically would be happy to learn of their survival.

So they would have their Cybertronian allies waiting within the city. Unfortunately, getting into the city would be nearly impossible. The only way would be dangerous. And Will knew it would not get any better inside Chicago itself.

Graham was waiting for him ahead of the other gathered NEST soldiers. "I managed to round up at least fifty-seven of them to come, don't know how many are willing though." He said while the Colonel stared at them. Some were his age, perhaps veterans in human conflicts or fighting against the Decepticons. Some were young too, maybe in their early twenties or so.

"If we want to hit back, we'll have to wing-suit in," he explained, addressing the group. He wouldn't order them to go with him, to attempt this crazy mission that would almost guarantee their demise. But he needed as many people he could get that would come with him. If they understood the risks and were willing to come anyway, they would face the Decepticon forces once again. "I'm not promising a ride home, but if you're with me, the world needs you now."

After a moment, one of the men, a young man judging by his appearance, stepped forward and announced, "I can find my own ride home, sir."

One by one, the rest of the soldiers stepped forward to volunteer for the mission, inspired by the first's courage; none of them intended to remain behind. All of them would risk their lives, fly past the killer Decepticon ships, and attempt to save the world.

* * *

><p>This was perhaps the only moment when Epps felt so alive, second to getting married and holding his kids for the first time. He and the others were riding in some of the Autobots, while Sam, Mikaela, and their friend were riding in Bumblebee. Optimus was coming up from behind while the Wreckers took the lead. Those two drones were riding in Leadfoot, well the silver one was on top of the said bot, yelling out "Autobot Victory! Autobot Victory!"<p>

All of a sudden there was a loud noise from the back, and looking through Wheeljack's rear view window, Epps saw that it was some kind of giant metal worm. It had knocked Optimus's trailer to the side and was soon going after the big man himself. Optimus managed to give him the slip and soon caught up with the others. He heard some talk between the Autobots and he noticed that they were making a sharp turn into a destroyed building where the humans got out of their alien friends. As he was getting out he turned around and saw a Con coming out of worm, a freaky one at that.

Epps had seen many Decepticons before, hell he's even saw both Megatron and the Fallen up close, but this one was like a combination of the two. With his one big eye glowing at everything in his view, and his giant cannon arm loaded and his claws sharp and dangerous. All this could only make Epps described the Con in one way, "That is one scary-ass Decepticon!" He shouted as he regrouped with the other soldiers.

The Autobots, surprisingly, managed to all fit into the building, while the twins, Jolt and Bumblebee took a peek through a window. Ironhide and Optimus were the last ones to come in, their weapons out.

"They got my trailer. I need that flight tech." Optimus grumbled as he pumped his weapon. "Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once. Wreckers, we need a diversion."

"Let's get some!" Shouted Roadbuster as he headed out.

"You got that right." Leadfoot added as he, Topspin and Steeljaw followed.

"Optimus!" Jolt shouted, his electric whips out while still staring at the window. "We got more Cons coming this way."

And true enough, there at least a dozen Cons on top of a building, weapons out and searching for the Autobots. Jazz stared for a moment before replying, "Prime, we need to split into groups if we hope to buy the humans time."

"Agreed Jazz. You and Ironhide, with me, we'll provide covering fire for the others. The rest of you, be ready to move out quickly." Optimus said as he readied his weapon.

Once the other Autobots were ready, Wheeljack provided the humans with some prototype tech that was 'kick-ass' as he described them. Then he did a quick add onto the sister's weapons, a plasma cannon to go with their machine guns, which he also gave to the Twins. He gave Jetfire a particle beam cannon, Sideswipe got a triple mini-cannons on his back to go with his dual blasters. Jolt got an electromagnetic pulse blaster for stunning enemies, Mirage finally got his sniper gun and new cloak equipment and Ratchet got a repair gun. Then Optimus and his chosen fighters, jumped out and opened fire on the Cons, allowing the other bots to get out, along with the humans while the Wreckers went out to distract Shockwave.

At least one or two Cons were injured while on had half his chest blown off. The Decepticons finally started to fall back, allowing the Autobots to separate and get into their teams before heading off.

"Autobots!" Optimu shouted to his team, "Split up and good luck!" Then he transformed and drove to retrieve his trailer.

Jazz gave Ironhide some covering fire as he retreated from the Decepticons. "Guess it's just you and me now buddy." He chimed.

Ironhide smirked. "Yeah guess we'll go and bust some Decepti-chops together huh." Then they both transformed and headed off. Further off the sisters had regrouped in an alleyway.

"Ready?" Elita-1 asked her sisters. Chromia and Arcee loaded their new weapons and nodded. "Then let's roll!" She stopped to giggle a little, realizing what that she copied her mate's line. "I always wanted to say that." She said as she and the other two drove off.

Skids and Mudflap peeked out from behind a dumpster, making sure the coast was clear. When it was the twins jumped out and transformed. "Led's go find some mothafucka's to kill Mudflap!" Skids exclaimed. Mudflap honked his horn in agreement, "Yea! Led's slag dem good!"

As they drove, the Twins bashed aside the cars and debris out of the way, honking their horns defiantly. Sideswipe, Mirage and Jolt took a moment to regroup as they watched the other's leave. "Guess you're with us Mirage." Sideswipe said.

Mirage smirked as he loaded his sniper rifle. "I guess you two have a pattern of fighting, eh?"

Blue and Silver bots grinned to each other and bumped fists. "You could say we have a hit-and-hard attack. Try and keep up." Sideswipe said and transformed and headed out, followed by Jolt and Mirage.

Ratchet checked his scanners for a quick run through his equipment before looking at Bumblebee and Wheeljack. "Looks like it's just us three"

"What about Jetfire?" Wheeljack asked as he checked his experimental cannon. Ratchet shook his head. "He already flew off to do some solo fighting, we're on our own. Bumblebee, take the front, Wheeljack in the middle and I'll watch our rear."

Bumblebee let out some chirps and then transformed, readying his engines to go as the others followed suit.

* * *

><p>The Wreckers made a sharp turn as they soon found themselves facing Shockwave, who was just a few blocks away from them. Despite being a massive Decepticon and the strongest, 2nd only to Megatron and now Sentinel Prime, the Wreckers didn't show any signs of fear. That was what made the Wreckers so special, they would fight any enemy, even Megatron himself if necessary, in order to gain a victory.<p>

"Pour it onto him boys!" Roadbuster shouted as he opened fire on Shockwave, followed by the other two and Steeljaw. Though their bullets wouldn't do any serious damage, they were clearly irritating the large Con as he lifted a car to use as a shield.

Shockwave had decided to return fire, raising his AstroMeg Cannon and let out a shot. It missed the Wreckers but it signaled that Shockwave was coming onto the offensive. :Wreckers: Optimus's voice through the transmitters. :We've separated and our heading out, fall back before he kills you:

"Roger that Optimus!" Roadbuster replied, "Let's pull back mates we've done our job!"

As the Wreckers moved backwards, Steeljaw was barking at Shockwave while riding on Leadfoot. The said bot chuckled. "You tell him steely."

* * *

><p>"Soundwave, status report." Megatron ordered over the transmitter.<p>

:Autobots have breached the city, Shockwave engaged them but lost visual. Enemies have separated into groups and have gone missing." The communication officer paused before continuing, "Alert: Enemy Autobot flyer has been detected, orders?:

Megatron snarled, this wasn't going to plan. By the sound of it, the Autobots have already separated, to evade patrols or to create a distraction? They could've brought humans with them, with some way to knock down the control pillar. But there were still hundreds of humans in the city, so doing a vain search of them would be a waste but it would never hurt to have some troops to do a search.

"Soundwave, have the troops continue their jobs, but assign some flyers to search the city for a group of armed humans, I believe that the Autobots might have brought some of the insects with them."

:Yes Lord Megatron, as you-:

"Soundwave, do your best to defend the pillars, but I want the Autobots captured alive, if possible." Sentinel Prime said. Megatron glared at the Prime, but knew that his cooperation was the only way for this plan to work. After giving a message to Soundwave to follow his order.

:…Understood: Soundwave said with some annoyance.

* * *

><p>On the moon was the Ark, still in its damage shape. It stood there, not affected by the massive Decepticon force moving from the Moon to Earth, forgotten and ignored. But if someone was to look inside, they would see the ship was repairing itself on its own, using parts from its dead crew. As it finished with the final touches, the screens on the monitor began to lighten up, revealing lists and images and words in Cybertronian.<p>

"Teletraan-1: Repairs complete" A female computer-like voice said. Several beeps came after when it continued. "Warning: Transformation Cog still damaged. Shall begin repairs to Decepticon's location."

And so, as it began to hover over the moon, the legendary Autobot ship made its descent towards the planet Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ark is still Omega Supreme (Sorry to ruin the surprise) but this time it has Teletraan-1.<strong>

**Review**

**Wacko12  
><strong>


	15. Round 1

**So this is just parts where the Autobots battle various Decepticons while the humans try to get to the building.**

* * *

><p>Megatron walked on the building, scanning the city for any signs of the Autobots. He knew that he couldn't see them really, but doing it brought him comfort, helped him prepare for a battle with them that he was sure to come. He already received news from Shockwave that a group of Autobots, called the Wreckers had pushed him back from pursuing them and now Decepticons in different areas were being engaged by small groups of them. Sentinel Prime had issued the order for them to be captured, which Megatron allowed only too make the Prime believe that his Decepticons were serving him. Soundwave would take charge of guarding the prisoners and would kill them if Megatron ordered it or if he decided to do so himself. The human Dylan was under his charge since he preferred to have the human watched if he tried anything like betray them.<p>

Despite his flesh appearance, Megatron admitted that he acted just like a Decepticon. He already betrayed his species and showed no regret in it what so ever. He had ambition, self-preservation and those were aspects that made him useful then the others. The human used the resources he had towards the Decepticon's cause and never wavered from it, just like his father had.

Megatron took a moment to look at Sentinel, who was looking at the city. Megatron was half wondering what the Prime would do if he had to face them again. He didn't try to finish any of them off before, but now with the plan so close to completion, would he truly try to kill hi former comrades in person.

"You seem worried Sentinel." Megatron finally said. Sentinel glared at him but said nothing, Megatron decided to continue speaking. "Though I doubt that a small force Autobots will be able to make it here, but if they should will you be able to-"

His question was cut off when the Prime grabbed him and slammed him against the building. Sentinel glared at him with dark blue optics.

"I've already gone against the code of my ancestors to help you turn on Optimus Prime too save our planet. If they should try to stop this then I will meet them in combat. But I will not form into the monster that you and your master the Fallen became and kill our own kind just for the sake of it. Once Cybertron is restored then we will cease the enslavement of other species and you will know your place."

With that he dropped the Decepticon Leader, ignoring his glare, and walked to the control pillar. "Decepticons around the world, launch the pillars."

* * *

><p>Around the world, every Decepticon, who were holding the pillars, received Sentinel's orders. In every area, ruins, forests, mountains, cities, pillars were rising into the air and once in space, began to extend and got into position.<p>

Sentinel could sense the pillars getting into formation. Soon all would be over, the pillars would activate and he would see his planet again, his beautiful Cybertron.

* * *

><p>"Smack them good!" Jazz cried as shot a Con in the face. He and Ironhide had just engaged a Decepticon group and already two of them were down, with three of them left standing. Ironhide's adversaries seemed to have scanned a military vehicle and a Construction vehicle, while Jazz was facing off against a Con who scanned a sports car.<p>

Ironhide ducked as one of the Cons swung a mace at him, then the weapon specialist proceeded by landing a hard upper-cup to the Con's jaw. As the Con stumbled backwards, his partner opened fire with a machine gun, taking off small parts of Ironhide's shoulderplate.

Jazz did a back flip when the smaller Con tried to hit him with a buzz saw. The Jazz leaped at him and landed a punch to his already damaged face. Jazz had managed to strike an optic, causing the Decepticon to go half blind. He screeched in pain as he pulled out his machine gun and opened fire. Jazz skillfully dodged them as he returned fire with his shield blaster.

His weapon managed to strike a weak point in the Con's leg, causing him to collapse. The Decepticon grunted but raised his machine gun to fire, when it suddenly flew out of his hand. Jazz was using his magnet to pull the weapon from its owner. Wielding both weapons, Jazz opened fire on the Con's head, obliterating it completely.

Ironhide opened fire on the 2nd Decepticon with his right cannon, sending him backwards while his comrade got up and grabbed Ironhide from behind. The Weapon Specialist stumbled a bit but managed to regain his balance and tried hitting the Con with the back of his head and then slammed him against the building until his gripped slackened. The black mech used this to toss the Con off of him just as the other one started to get back up. Unleashing his cannons, Ironhide let loose a volley of rockets onto him.

The Decepticon didn't stand a chance. Though the attack wasn't accurate, it was powerful, too much for his armor to handle. As his armor was slowly ripped off, the rockets struck at his vital areas, dismantling him quickly. The other Decepticon, who had already gotten up, saw what became of his partner and tried too flee the scene. But Ironhide wouldn't let him; instead the Autobot grabbed the Con by the neck and then tried to grab his chest. But the Con's attempt to flee caused his chestplate to rip off until and stumbled and fell.

Ironhide got on top of his foe but the Decepticon made a grab for his head, trying rip out his optics. But Ironhide proved faster then the Con, going straight for his spark, his exposed chest making it easier for the black mech. Pushing the Decepticon down and pulling his arm up, Ironhide ripped the spark out of his body, causing the Con to go limp. As Ironhide got off the body, Jazz came by, a smirk on his face.

"Took care of these fools quickly, bet we can find a next batch soon?" The 1st Lieutenant asked.

Ironhide smirked as he tossed the empty spark casing aside. "Hopefully soon, my trigger hand is getting jittery as Chromia would say."

* * *

><p>Sideswipe, Mirage and Jolt raced off towards another patrol, having dealt with two already and swiftly. The red bot had transformed first and took out his completed sniper rifle, compliments of Wheeljack. "Another group amico, ten miles from our position."<p>

Sideswipe started his engines. "Same deal guys, Mirage, soften them up. Jolt and I will take them head on and you'll join us. Jolt, I'll lead, let's go." And the silver mech sped off, with the blue one following. Mirage peered through his sniper lens and looked for a suitable target. He chose the bulkiest Con and made sure his weapon was locked onto his head and waited for the right moment. When the Cons finally noticed the two Autobots headed their way, Mirage fired.

The sudden dead Decepticon startled the others so much that they weren't prepared for Sideswipe to suddenly transform and attack the two closes ones with his swords. He stabbed one in the leg and the other in the chest, extinguishing his spark. Pulling out his sword from the body Sideswipe rammed it into the Con he already injured face, killing him as well.

Three of the Decepticons tried to fire at Sideswipe, but were suddenly hit by electrical bolts. Jolt had transformed unnoticed and had begun firing electricity from his whips at any Decepticon he saw. Activating his whips and knocked a tall Decepticon off of his feet and then fired a powerful electrical bolt into his chest. The bolt was so powerful, that it overloaded the Con's systems, causing his chest to explode. Then he used his new weapon to stun the last two cons stunning them long enough for Sideswipe to take them out.

Sideswipe had just pulled his blade out of one of them when the last Decepticon managed to move and tried to take him from behind. Instead his head was cut off by a pair of blades by non-other then Mirage.

Jolt kicked one of the bodies. "Is it just me, or do Decepticons die a lot quicker these days?" Jolt said with an unimpressed tone in his voice.

"Only the weak ones blue boy." A sore voice said.

The three Autobots turned to see Sideways there, his razor hand blades out and ready. Sideswipe snorted as he moved forward. "Do I have to kill you a second time Con?"

Sideway smirked, "You won't be able to do that while he's with me." The Decepticon Scout said as he pointed up.

The Autobots looked up to see a green helicopter approaching and then it suddenly transformed, revealing Grindor. The giant Con glared down at the three bots, photon cannon and whirl blade at the ready.

Jolt's next words proved their current situation, "Well slag" Then Grindor attack, firing energy bolts at the three Autobots. Jolt and Mirage were separated from Sideswipe, whom Sideways attacked with his machine gun. The red and blue bots attacked the giant Con while their silver comrade attacked the shorter Con.

* * *

><p>"Yahoo!" Skids shouted as he and his twin held onto the Decepticon's arms. The twins had run into only one Con so far, and they managed to kill him by getting the jump on that one and tearing his head off. This one was being stubborn, resulting in Skids and Mudflap being flailed around as they hung onto his arms. Now and then the twins would fire their machine guns on the Con, hoping to hit a weak spot.<p>

"Hey Skids" Mudflap said while getting a good grip on the Con's arm.

"What Mudflap?" Skids asked his twin.

"Let's use one of ar combo attaks on dis fool." The red bot said as he got a grip on the Con's shoulders.

"Yea I let's pwn dis slagger." Skids said as he jumped down off the Decepticon. While relieved to have that one off of him, he still had to shake the red one off of him, who was now in an almost impossible place to reach. Suddenly Mudflap pulled back, causing the Con to stumble backwards. But before the Decepticon could balance, he tripped over something, causing him to fall on his back. That something was Skids, who had gotten behind the Decepticon's legs and pinned him by grabbing his feet.

The Decepticon managed to get up but before he could do anything to Skids, Mudflap grabbed the back of his head, cocked his plasma cannon right against it. With only three shots, the Con's head came apart.

As they moved away from the body, the twins bumped fist. "Aw yeah, dats how we ged things done." Skids said to his brother.

"Yea, no one mezzez wit da Twins-hey wat dat?" Mudflap said.

"Wat was wat?" Skids asked.

"I thought I saw somethin in da ground move." Mudflap said.

Both twins looked at the ground moving, when they suddenly saw cracks getting bigger. Then out of nowhere, a giant mechanical scorpion popped out of the ground and flew right in between them. Its appearance shocked the two bots that they fell on their afts just as it disappeared.

"Did u see dat?" Mudflap asked.

"Yea, let's kill it" Skids replied and soon the two were chasing after the creature.

* * *

><p>The wide-open space, the air running through their metal bodies, to the sisters there was nothing so much better then that…except maybe blasting some Decepticons to go with it.<p>

"Die you damn femmes!" A Con shouted as he tried to shoot them. But the sisters easily dodged the bullets as they opened fire with their machine guns, stinging him at first before charging him with their blades.

Before the Con could react, Arcee and Chromia jammed their energy blades into his leg, cutting away circuits and gears. "How does that feel?" Chromia asked as she turned around to shoot at him in the optic. The Decepticon roared in pain to both his legs and the optic that was shot. Elita-1was moving in for the kill until a silver SUV suddenly transformed into a Decepticon and opened fire… or would have if Arcee and Chromia didn't fire their plasma cannons at him, knocking him down dead as it struck his unprotected chest.

The already injured Con tried to get back up but Elita-1 had used a car to take a jump and stabbed the Decepticon in the other optic. She used her blade to hang on to the Decepticon while shooting his face. The Con flailed around wildly, desperately trying to get the femme off of him, but by then Elita had already got her gun pointed to his face and opened fire, hitting his more vital components. As Elita moved away from the body, she blew out some smoke coming from her weapon.

"This is boring" Chromia said as she and Arcee rolled up to their sister. "Let's find a group of Cons and take them out."

"No" Elita-1 said to her sister. "The plan is to distract them, not engage them. We regroup with the others soon as possible."

An explosion from a few miles off suddenly got their attention. "Looks like some of the boys need our help now." Arcee commented.

"Let's go girls." Elita-1 said as she transformed and drove off, followed by her sisters.

* * *

><p>Ratchet ducked behind a building to avoid enemy fire from some Cons. He, along with Wheeljack and Bumblebee, had been attacked by a patrol of Cons. While those two were behind cover, they were covering Bumblebee who had taken the Decepticon patrol head on.<p>

Bumblebee dodged a punch from a Con and delivered one back to his head. As that Decepticon stumbled backwards, Bumblebee fired six mini-rockets at another Decepticon. The Con staggered backwards, allowing Ratchet to grab his head and cut through his wirings with the buzz saw.

Wheeljack fired another blast from his energy cannon, destroying a Decepticon's leg. As the Con fell, Bumblebee grabbed his head and ripped it off his body. A Decepticon who had scanned a garbage truck with a mace in his hand struck Bumblebee in the shoulder, breaking a few parts off his armor and dislocating it. Bumblebee whirled in pain as he tried to land a punch on Con, but was instead kicked back. The Decepticon was about to deliver a killing blow when something struck him in the back. He turned around to see three femmes with plasma cannons armed and firing at him.

The Garbage truck Decepticon roared as he opened fire with his machine gun, trying to hit the fast moving femmes. But the sister's speed was more then a match for the Con's agility. Ratchet had arrived to assist them and fired at the Con's head, bringing his hand up to block the bot's attack. Wheeljack fired a shot to his back, damaging it and revealing wires and circuits.

Bumblebee had finally gotten up, ignoring his damaged shoulder, and jumped onto the Con's back and plunged his cannon into the wound left by Wheeljack and began firing several rounds into it. The Con screeched in pain as he tried to get the yellow bot off of him, but it was to late. Bumblebee's attack had struck his spark casing and soon the spark itself, taking the Decepticon offline.

Jumping off the Con's body as it fell to the ground, Bumblebee was assisted by Ratchet as the medic activated his repair gun, micro-bots heading towards the damaged metal, repairing circuits, wires, gears, anything they could fix, which was mostly everything.

Wheeljack walked up to them and looked at the femmes. "Guess you lassies are with us now." The inventor said jokingly.

Chromia smirked and Elita-1 rolled her optics, but Arcee didn't hear, she was to busy scolding Bumblebee. "You stupid mech! Why don't you watch your surroundings?"

Bumblebee glared at the femme, using his real voice. "_Not…my fault…Con got…a jump on… me."_

Arcee rolled her optics as she tried to hide her feelings in her scolding. "You're just lucky it was only a wounded shoulder, what if it had been worse?"

A loud horn noise caught their attention. Driving towards them was a _green_ dump truck, which slowly transformed into Long Haul. The bulking green mech brought out his flamethrowers, unleashing fire from then in a challenged gesture.

As the other bots readied their weapons, Bumblebee glared back at Arcee, _"You…had to…ask."_

* * *

><p>Ironhide and Jazz were driving through the streets of Chicago, not confronting anymore Decepticon patrols much to the former's annoyance. Then all of sudden there was an explosion in one of the buildings and something had tossed Jazz over. "Whoa!" He cried as he transformed and landed on his back.<p>

Ironhide's rear view mirror showed the veteran that it was none other then Bonecrusher in his alt mode, coming right at the Autobot Weapon Specialist. Ironhide transformed while turning around to face his foe, spotting Jazz from the side, who was just getting up.

Bonecrusher had transformed already and tackled Ironhide while he was distracted. The two mechs rolled down the road, cursing to each other in Cybertronian. Ironhide managed to kick Bonecrusher off of him and online his cannons. "So Megatron sent his lackey punk to take me out, huh?" Ironhide snorted.

Bonecrusher replied with a growl. "I've been waiting for my crack at you, now I'm going to crack your entire body!" Then he brought out his machine guns and charged.

* * *

><p><strong>So its kind of like a boss battle thing beginning in this chapter. Review<strong>

**Wacko12**


	16. Round 2

**Round 2, review**

* * *

><p>Lennox was giving out final orders to the men. They were close, very close, flying in Ospreys as they neared the city, but they were also in the danger zone. Any second now the Decepticons would take notice of their presence. Flying into the city in a wing-suit offered a smaller target, which was the only way they could possibly survive the trip. The pilots of their transport, however, knew coming in that there was very little chance of making it out alive. The Decepticons were too fast to escape. They knew that they were almost certainly going to die in the attempt to give Will and his forces a chance. But they didn't complain, nor did they show signs of fear, they knew were willing to sacrifice their lives in order to save their world.<p>

And, almost predictably, the closest Decepticon vehicles turned towards them. There were several Ospreys, but that swiftly changed as the Cybertronian turned one into a falling mass of metal. Then, another one was destroyed. There was no sign of anyone escaping the falling wreckage. Lennox swore if he got to the ground, he'd kill those Cons for those men who just died.

As they passed the first several buildings someone he didn't want to see at all came into view. Starscream landed on the closes building and was about to fire when something struck him and all of a sudden a familiar Blackbird appeared. Jetfire engaged the flyers, while firing at Starscream, putting some distance between them and the humans. He was giving Lennox's team cover, and he wouldn't waste it.

Lennox gave the order to bail out just as the closest Decepticon flyer was struck down. They leapt out, giving a close impression of looking like giant flying squirrels. Behind him, the Osprey they'd just left was heading out of the city fast. Will tried to not think about the pilot, whom he hoped would be able to get out alive.

The next few minutes consisted of his team dodging the large Decepticon ships and what remained of the skyscrapers. Being small and maneuverable was proving to be helpful, especially when they aimed for a tiny gap in a broken building. It was similar to threading a needle, at high speed. Unfortunately for the mechs, the Decepticons were more like a thick steel cable than a thread in this scenario. At least one of the Cybertronian flyers crashed horribly in the pursuit. The first's was enough to convince the others in their race to change directions instead. However, the Cons lost track of the small humans in the process of doing so and eventually gave up, allowing Lennox's team to get to safety on the ground.

As they neared the ground, Will couldn't help but think that getting into Chicago was the _easy_ part of this mission.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe dodged Sideway's buzz saws and lunged his swords forward, only to have his foe do the same thing, "Little creep!" He growled at the Con as he took out his dual blasters and fired at Sideways. Sideways grunted as one blast struck him, but shrugged it off as he fired his machine guns.<p>

Jolt and Mirage were having a more difficult time dealing with Grindor, due the Decepticon's strong armor. Mirage had managed to grab the Con's head but Grindor managed to pry him off. Suddenly Jolt fired electric bolts at the Con so Mirage could break free of his grip.

"Die scum!" Grindor shouted as he fired his energy cannon at Jolt. The result was an explosion that knocked the blue bot off his feet. Mirage gasped as he saw this and pulled out his sniper rifle, taking aim at the Con's head. But Grindor moved a little so Mirage was only able to get a small amount of the Con's head off, but it was enough to stun Grindor, allowing Jolt to move and continue firing bolts at the Con. Mirage charged Grindor again, this time did a spin in the air and managed to hack Grindor's left arm off. Growling, the bulky Con charged the two bots once more.

Sideways jumped off a building and managed to shred a part of Sideswipe's armor. The Autobot snarled and tried to get a hit on him with his swords. Sideways dodged the first swing, but the second swing had managed to knock him off his feet. Sideways retaliated at this by shooting at him, forcing Sideswipe to transform and back away from the attack. Then Sideswipe charged towards Sideways and transformed into robot mode while jumping into the air. Sideways was about to shoot him in the back when Sideswipe's back cannons fired at him, momentarily stunning the Con.

As he landed, Sideswipe was tackled by a quick recover Sideways. "This is payback!" He said as he was started to put his hands around Sideswipe's neck. But the Autobot managed to get up and started flailing around, trying to shake the Con off of him. Since Sideways refused to let go, Sideswipe tried more drastic measures. Pulling out one of his blasters, he aimed at the Con's head, injuring him while some of his circuits on his neck burned a little due to the proximity. But Sideswipe had activated his dampers, so he didn't feel the pain from it, but Sideways did. Pulling out one of his swords, Sideswipe threw it at the Con just as he was getting up. The sword struck Sideways in the torso, causing him to growl in pain. But before he could pull it out Sideswipe had already gripped it and pulled it through his body, ripping it out multiple circuits and even a part of his shoulder.

"You were saying?" Sideswipe asked as he retracted his sword as Sideway's body fell.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee ducked as Long Haul's flamethrower shot fire towards his direction. His grenade gun had already put the others on defense. Arcee had been wounded and was being tended to Ratchet, while Elita-1, Chromia, Wheeljack and himself were dealing with the Constructicon.<p>

"Get back here so I can rip you apart!" Long Haul roared as he picked a car up and threw it at Wheeljack and Elita. The femme managed to dodge it since she was smaller, but Wheeljack was struck in the head and knocked to the ground hard. He was dazzled but still conscious, though he probably couldn't fight right now.

Elita and Chromia had zoomed pass the Con while shooting at his legs. Long Haul flexed his arms so his weapons would go after them. This gave Bumblebee an opening, charging straight towards the Con and doing a uppercut kick to the chin. The attack caused Long Haul to fall backwards on his butt, but gave him a good position to fire his grenade launcher guns straight into the bot's chest.

The explosion, though not as effective, did push Bumblebee back as well, but that didn't stop him from shooting his mini-rockets at the Con. But Long Haul raised his arm shields in time to block the attack as he started to get up. Chromia and Elita opened fire with their plasma cannons and striking him with their blades. But Long Haul merely laughed and batted them aside. Before he could fire at them, Wheeljack had finally fired his energy cannon, hitting Long Haul directly in the chest. "Take that!" He said defiantly.

But Long Haul had the last laugh as he aimed his missile launcher on the inventor, but Bumblebee had grabbed his arm and did a swing before punching the green Con in the face. The Con growled and grabbed Bumblebee by his arm and tossed him aside.

Suddenly a growl from above caught all of the mechs and femmes there. Standing nearby were Mixmaster, Rampage and Scrapper, red optics narrowing on the Autobots and weapons out. "Mind if we join in on the fun?" Mixmaster asked as Scrapper advanced on Ratchet and Arcee, the later too wounded at the moment to move. Bumblebee moved in to assist but was hit by the tip of Rampage's drill tail. As the yellow bot staggered backwards he was smack by Mixmaster's shields and sent him back to the Red Con.

Back to Ratchet, the medic had fired at Scrapper, but the yellow Con ignored the attack and returned fire with his own machine gun and then bashed the bot to the side with his flail. By then Decepticon protoforms led by Barricade had arrived, already securing Wheeljack, Chromia, Elita-1 and were now going to secure the medic and pink femme.

The three other Constructicons were still beating on Bumblebee, no matter what the yellow bot did the Cons would just bash him back towards another one. Finally Rampage gave Bumblebee a few punches and pushed him back with his plasma cannon, Mixmaster bashed him to the side with his shield. Bee had staggered right into Long Haul's sight of aim and fired his rockets, resulting in sending the Autobot flying and crashing into a building.

As Barricade approached them Scrapper said, "Six Autobots, all wrapped up to go."

"Five Autobots" Added Rampage, while he was looking at Mixmaster. The Con nodded and transformed into his cannon mode, aimed at Bumblebee. With one blast of energy, Mixmaster's shot sent almost half of the building falling down on top of the yellow bot. The Constructicons laughed as they transformed and headed back to the tower while the other Cons escorted the prisoners.

* * *

><p>Scorponok was becoming very annoyed right now. Currently there was a short green Autobot clinging onto his tail and wouldn't let go. A red one had disappeared off somewhere and who knows where he went, but right now the Con's only concern was getting this one off of him so he could kill him properly.<p>

"Yo Skids!" The red one called. As Mudflap came back into view, it was revealed that he was carrying a crane hook with rope tied to the end of it. Mudflap threw the rope to his brother, who caught it easily with his big hand. Finding a nook in Scorponok's armor, he latched the hook into it and gripped the rope hard.

But the Con wasn't slowing down, instead it was picking up speed with determination, pulling Skids with him who still had the rope in his hands. As Mudflap watched with both horror and a little bit of amusement, he felt something sliding against his leg. He looked down and saw that the rope had made a loop around it and as the tugging from the rope came up to him the loop tightened and soon Mudflap felt himself being pulled along with his brother.

Skids, who had a better view of their foe, was now firing his machine gun, either at the Con or the rope was unknown, but the bullets would collide with Scorponok's armor, denting it slightly. Then without warning the rope tightened and the Con stood still, moving but not going anywhere.

Fortunately, Mudflap had forgotten to untie the other end of the rope, which was why they were now still. But still Scorponoks kept struggling until finally his tail ripped off from his body. He was free, but in pain and angry. He turned around and opened fire with his ion cannons. Skids yelped as he desperately moved to cover but not while shooting back.

Skids had managed to get in a lucky shot and struck one of Scorponok's claws and destroyed one of the cannons. Mudflap had already arrived and fired some shots from his plasma cannon and destroyed the other cannon. The insect drone screeched in anger and lunged at Mudflap, tackling him to the ground. "Whoa, ged off of me ya dumb bug!" He shouted as he tried to push Scorponoks off.

Just as the drone was about to sink its metal teeth into Mudflap, its tail tip suddenly appeared out of its mouth, causing Scorponoks to become motionless. Skids had managed to grab the tail and used it as a spear on it's own user.

"dats how we do id fool." Skids said as he helped move the body off of his brother. Mudflap was grinning cheekily. "Yea dat was old skool pwning."

The sounds of guns being cocked caught their attention. The Twins spun around to see three protoforms with their weapons raised at them, signaling either they surrender or die. Deciding to go with the former the Twins raised their hands in defeat. As the Cons began escorting them away, Skids commented "Dis sucks, dey were just watin for us."

"Yea" Mudflap said in agreement, "Dat was unfair."

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime drove through the streets with zealous driving, pushing aside cars and other debris when he spotted his trailer. It was guarded by eight bulky Cons, possibly have scanned military or construction alt modes. They were equipped with plasma cannon, machine guns, photon cannons, rockets and blasters.<p>

One of the Cons spotted the Autobot leader and told the others. Soon all four were firing at the incoming truck, but their attacks seemed to have no effect on Optimus. The Prime soon activated his stealth force and returned fire. His attack stunned the Decepticons long enough for Optimus to transform and pull out his energy hooks.

Each hook grabbed a Con, one tore off one of the Con's chest and half of the other's face, causing both to scream in pain. Then Optimus pulled out his Barrage Cannon and fired on the two same Cons, hitting where he had wounded them. The blasts had struck their wounded areas and killed them instantly, but the others pressed forward.

Pulling out his Ion Blaster Optimus fired at two more Decepticons, damaging circuits and wires in their legs, making them limp. Now with both guns out Optimus began to fire a couple of rounds at the group of Cons. The attacks weren't meant for dealing fatal blows but to soften the Decepticons up, which it did. One Optimus had done so he charged them, while dodging enemy fire. After putting his cannons away he revealed his dual swords.

The closes Decepticon had his arm chopped off, then Optimus kicked back another as he leapt at one of the limping ones. The Decepticon tried to hold him back with a plasma cannon, but it was no use; Optimus stabbed him in the shoulder and then under head, severing it. Within a couple of minutes the other Decepticons followed suit, leaving only two more Cons left standing. Optimus Prime had his Ion Blaster and Barrage Cannon out and pointed at the last two Cons. One Decepticon fired rockets while the other swung a flail, both which Optimus fired at. His cannon deflected the flail and his blaster destroyed the rockets. Then out of nowhere, several ion bombs dropped from the sky and exploded right next to the Cons, killing them in the resulting explosions.

Optimus looked up to see Jetfire flying above him. "Thank you Jetfire" Optimus said to the old seeker. Suddenly his scanners picked up a dozen of hostiles approaching him. "Jetfire, can you hold them back while I prepare the armor?"

In response Jetfire did a noise dive, saying, :Your wish is my command:

Ignoring their gunshots as they reflected off his armor, Jetfire transformed and landed on a Decepticon, crushing his head. As he stood tall in front of his enemies, he pulled out his weapons.

"For the Autobots, for the Primes!" he shouted as he charged them firing his particle beam cannon, destroying one Con's head and then lifted another one by the chest. Being the largest Autobot on Earth gave Jetfire and advantage on some of the Decepticons, even some of the larger ones. With one movement, Jetfire threw the Con on top of another one.

A Decepticon charged Jetfire with an axe, only to have his arm cut off by Jetfire's axe. "Ha! Think you can hurt me with something like that? Eat this!" As he swung his axe again, cutting off the Con's head.

Jetfire fired a missile at Con who was trying to take a shot at Optimus Prime. The Decepticon fell backwards due to the impact. Then Jetfire fired his cannon and obliterated the Con's chest.

A noise behind caught his attention. Jetfire turned around to see Optimus Prime with his jets on and already in the air. 'Just like his ancestors.' Jetfire said to himself as he flew off to follow his leader.

* * *

><p>Jolt and Mirage had taken cover behind a deli, as their foe Grindor was searching for them. They had lost sight of Sideswipe while he was battling Sideways, and it was undetermined if he was alive or not. Right now their concern was how to deal with a giant armed Con who has only one hand.<p>

"Mirage I think I got an idea." Jolt said as he looked at his red friend.

"I'm willing to hear it out amico." Mirage said as he looked for any signs of Grindor.

"I think if, given enough time, if I charge up my whips, I can release a bolt that should short fry his circuits to the point of putting him in stasis lock. I just need a distraction." The blue bot said.

Mirage activated his cloaking equipment. "That is my specialty." He said as he fully disappeared. As he moved out, Jolt began charging up his right whip.

Grindor's sensors suddenly picked up a massive gathering of electrons when something struck his leg. He looked down to see a clean cut through his armor but no sign of the attacker. Then he winced as he felt something slash his chestplate. Angry now, Grindor fired his machine gun everywhere hoping to hit something.

A noise on the ground caught his attention. It was a footprint, from an Autobot, the same one who was attacking him. Smirking to himself Grindor waited until he saw the next footprint and then fired his energy cannon at the area where the print was. He was rewarded with a red bot flying into the air and crashing on top of a car.

Mirage groaned as he noticed a shadow looming over him Grindor lowered his energy cannon directly at Mirage's face and was about to fire…

…When something powerful struck him in the back. Mirage craned his neck to see Jolt standing there, his right electric whip's claw wide open. Grindor felt every single servo, wires, circuits, and logic sensors all were shutting down and soon his body collapsed on the ground.

Jolt helped Mirage up as they stood away from Grindor, who still wasn't moving when Sideswipe drove up. The silver mech let out a low whistle. "Damn, nice job here boys, ready to keep moving?"

Mirage smirked. "When did we ever stop?"

* * *

><p>Ironhide snarled as he got another punch in the face from Bonecrusher. The two had been mostly brawling with their fist rather then their guns. Jazz had joined in but seem helpless to do anything in a match between these two warriors.<p>

Bonecrusher finally got a grab on to Ironhide's shoulder and with a mighty heave; he threw the weapon specialist a good 30 feet by their size away from him. Then he opened fire with his machine guns, hoping to do some damage. Instead Ironhide opened fire with his cannons and managed to get one to explode in the Decepticon's face, temporarily blinding him.

Ironhide charged and grabbed Bonecrusher's large tail pulling on it until he had lifted the Con into the air. With a swing, Ironhide slammed him into a building once, and then twice, and a third time until he slammed the Con on the ground, back first. By then Bonecrusher had recovered, spun around and tackled Ironhide to the ground this time.

Having him pinned, Bonecrusher went after Ironhide's optics, but was stopped when Ironhide grabbed his hands, now making it more difficult for the Con to reach his optics. "Any…last words Ironhide?" Bonecrusher asked as he got closer to the blue optics.

Suddenly he felt an extra weight on his back. He looked up to see Jazz, who had used his magnet to give him a good grip on to his tail. "Eat this!" He said as he fired at Bonecrusher's left arm. The con screeched in pain and let go of Ironhide, who took this moment to send a punch deep into Bonecrusher's face, popping an optic out.

Reeling in pain, the Con got off of Ironhide who continued by grabbing his already damaged left arm. Then with one strong tug, pulled the thing off, leaving him with a makeshift weapon in his hand. Giving it a good grip, he repeatedly banged Bonecrusher on the head with it, who was still recoiling in pain from losing his arm in the first place. Deciding that he should retreat now rather than staying here and getting himself killed. So he pushed himself away from Ironhide, transformed and drove off. Despite successfully transforming, his alt mode was slightly disfigured due to the loss of his arm.

Ironhide tossed the arm away just as Jazz stood beside him. "Yo Ironhide, we got to get a move on! Ratchet just sent out a distress signal that his group and the girls need some back up."

Without needing any more pushing, Ironhide transformed and let Jazz lead the way.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, we are so lost!" Wheelie shouted as the pair of small Cybertronians moved down the street.<p>

"Always left out" Brains added.

The Camaro carrying the pair of ex-Cons along with some of the others had encountered a group of Decepticons who the Autobots quickly engaged. The smaller Cybertronians had dove out of his window as the Autobot transformed to deal with one of the mech. During the ensuing battle, the two drones had been knocked to the side and soon were separated from the others. The pair had then begun wandering the city, using their small forms to hide from Decepticon patrols that passed them.

"This stinks; we can't even find our own guys without running into a Con!" Brains complained.

Wheelie gave a weak chuckle, "Better then running into some humans who might mistake us as the enemy."

The "wild-haired" Cybertronian rolled his optics at his friend's comment, though he couldn't help but agree. Though their small size made it easier for them to hide then their larger brethren, it also made them more vulnerable to both Cons and humans. He remembered when Wheelie told him that Mikaela had managed to torch one of his eyes easily.

"We might as well try to get to the bridge, hopefully the others will get there sooner or later." Wheelie suggested. "Besides that, there's nothing else we can do. We have no effective weapons and with our size we won't be able to do a single dent on Sentinel's and Megatron's plans…"

The blue drone stopped talking when his optics spotted something. He soon raced off to the side, with Brains following, and the latter spotted the object of interest: A down Decepticon flyer. From their view, one of the flyer's thrusters was shot up, but they could repair it with some parts of the thing that was lying next to it. Wheelie saw the pilot's body, figuring that he must have taken some serious damage during the crash, leaving him with enough energy to climb out of the cockpit before going offline. But his lost was their gain.

"Ka-ching" Wheelie said as he turned to look at his friend, an evil glint in his optics too. "It's time to lay down the law."

Catching on what Wheelie was thinking of, Brains grinned, "About to bring some hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that, review<strong>

**Wacko12**


	17. Round 3

**Final round of the little skirmishes of this story**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had removed the layer of rubble on top of him, finally getting to the outside. It was a good thing he had fired a shot from his plasma cannon to repel some of Mixmaster's shot just before it collided with the building, thus reducing the amount of debris that fell on top of the yellow bot.<p>

Once he finally got out, Bumblebee began to think of what his best options should be. The others were probably dead or captured, and their location were currently unknown. On the other hand he couldn't shake the odd feeling that Sam was in trouble. Primus, he shouldn't be surprise if he was in trouble.

Deciding to make sure that the boy was safe and then search for the others, Bumblebee transformed and had his scanners opened for any signs of the boy.

* * *

><p>Climbing up a dozen or so floors in an unsteady building was not an easy task. Mikaela was thankful, for with every flight of stairs she took, that she wasn't wearing heels or other impractical shoes at this time. She barely made it through Egypt without falling flat on her face then and her feet would have been killing her at this point if she were in heels.<p>

The building Leo led them to had huge glass windows (good), a fairly clear view of their target (even better), and was tilting (not so good). But it was the best they could come up with. She found it mildly amusing that someone called "Hardcore Eddie", apparently a friend of Epps, sounded so… wimpy. Okay, so they were in the middle of a destroyed city, standing in a dangerously unstable building, and blood-thirsty Decepticons were everywhere, but none of the others were acting like they were terrified at the moment, maybe he was acrophobic or something. Fortunately Sam was giving the older man a pep talk, reminding him of the whole "fate of the world is at stake" thing, though it didn't seem to be helping the man's morale.

Unfortunately, a very unnerving sound caught their attention: a Cybertronian engine. The group of humans dove behind pillars and desks as the Decepticon vessel neared the windows. It drifted lazily around, as if it suspected that someone was inside, but didn't quite find it concerning enough to hurry.

The young woman prayed that it wouldn't spot them and that things couldn't possibly get much worse.

* * *

><p>Shockwave was bored, in a manner of speaking. Despite his orders to hunt for the Autobots and capture them, he found no sign of them even with his enhance optic and scanners. Not even his Driller pet was having less luck in locating his prey<p>

Logic was not computing here. His scanners should have been able to follow those three Autobots who had recently engaged him, but they have eluded him completely. He logically understood if they feared his firepower and thus retreated and hid due to their fear but he detected no sign of fear from the trio, as if they weren't really engaging him.

His brooding was cut off when he detected release of plasma fire from a nearby location. He turned his attention towards a human structure that was already unstable. He could only concluded that a threat grave enough for so many flyer's attention was there, and since no Autobot could fit in a structure meant for smaller life forms, it must be the humans that he had detected during his pursuit of the Autobots. One of them must be Sam Witwicky, the human who had killed Megatron.

With a new target in mind, Shockwave began heading on towards the building's lower areas, commanding his pet to head underground to avoid being detected.

* * *

><p>She was wrong it could get worse, much worse. If sliding down the side of the glass building at high speeds after Decepticon flyers shot at the building's weak point, hoping that the glass that they shot their grappling hooks into wouldn't break, which would send them to their deaths, wasn't bad enough, then the continued destabilization of the skyscraper once they were back inside was definitely a problem. Mikaela clung to Sam's arm, trying not to start sliding again.<p>

Epps, the closes to one of the destroyed windows on the down-hill side, snapped abruptly, "The evil thing's looking at me."

That did not sound good. And, as she tried to get a more stable position in this chaotic and diagonal office building, a deep rumbling sound somewhere outside and below them began to rise above the surrounding noises of destruction confirmed that things were becoming progressively worse. And it got worse when he saw small images of tentacles approaching.

"And it's even got an ugly Decepticon with it," he added as he started to scramble to get up and then helped Leo to get up as well.

A shudder went through the building. Something was happening. The skyscraper was about to come down.

"Move!" shouted Sam, trying to scramble towards relative safety. "We got to move."

As Epps looked out the window at the Driller, he said, "Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit." Before warning the others, "We about to be eaten, people."

Then, some huge bladed tentacle burst through the ground near the the dark-haired young woman. An involuntary scream burst from her mouth at the sight of this killer worm thing. It was a nightmare brought to life, which was quite an accomplishment compared to the horrors she'd already seen. And there was absolutely no way that they could handle this one on their own.

The building, or this layer of it, was losing all hint of stability. It started to lean towards a more horizontal direction. Mikaela saw they might be able to escape this doomed building by jumping onto the next one. The building was about to land on top of a nearby building and the floor they currently occupied would, hopefully, be close enough for them to jump across. It would take a small miracle and they would have to hope the kraken worm thing didn't kill them first.

* * *

><p>Flying through the air, Optimus headed straight towards the collapsing skyscraper. Shockwave's "pet" was destroying the structure by digging into the building to undo any type of stability. The last time he dealt with the large entity, he managed to do only a little damage to the thing. This time would be different.<p>

"I'm coming for you!" he shouted towards the worm.

As he passed through the first time, Optimus sliced several of the smaller tentacles from the giant creature. Then, soaring above the collapsing building, the mech dove down at top speed and through the building's structure. Plowing through the glass and concrete building, his scanners picked up several weak points on the worm, made from what seemed to be a sword slash. He continued moving towards his target until he was drilling through the long, bladed, metal worm.

The sound of twisting and tearing metal followed him as he emerged from the worm-shaped creature. Shockwave's "pet" was out of commission for good. Now he needed to focus on the Decepticon himself. Optimus turned back towards the street below, intent on the one-optic mech.

But the Con acted first. He fired dozen of missiles at the Prime, some striking the said mech. Optimus began to spiral out of control until he crashed into some construction cables, stuck and vulnerable as he tried to free himself.

"Optimus!" A familiar voice yelled. The Prime looked down to see the Wreckers driving towards the building. "Wreckers!" Optimus shouted back, clearly in need of assistance. Seeing the situation their leader was in, Roadbuster shouted to assure him, "We're coming!"

* * *

><p>Shockwave, for once in his life, was now acting on emotions. Illogical yes, but the loss of his pet Driller was a tragic one, the creature had beauty in its deadly form and that is what attracted Shockwave to its species and ultimately tame one. Now that it was gone, Shockwave felt a part of him being incomplete, not there and thus being illogical.<p>

His attack had gone smoothly, not only had it struck Optimus directly, it had left him incapacitated for his next attack. Raising his AstroMeg cannon, Shockwave took aim and prepared to fire. But before he could, his scanners picked up something coming from the side.

Jetfire dived with livid anger after seeing his Lord being struck in such away. He could tell that the person who had done so was powerful, but Jetfire had years of skills and power, which was more than enough to deal with this hooligan. Transforming as he landed, Jetfire fired a shot from his cannon, knocking Shockwave's cannon arm away from Optimus. The one-eye Con tried to land a punch on the old Seeker, but Jetfire easily dodged it and struck the Con in the chest with his axe.

"Little Punk!" Jetfire yelled as he sent a punch to Shockwave's face, pushing him back a little. Shockwave tried firing a shot from his cannon, but Jetfire dodged it easily and slammed his axe onto Shockwave's right should, damaging it. The Con screeched in pain as he staggered backwards, and away from Optimus who was being tedious cut down by the Wreckers.

Clearly, this fight was going to the elder bot's advantage, as he was now being smacked backwards. Shockwave knew his only hope of living if he'd withdraw at once before Jetfire killed him.

Using the tall buildings for him, Shockwave smashed into one and fired two shots at Jetfire, forcing him to move back to dodge them. Being a flyer, there was no way the bot would follow him through the structure's interior. Plus his concern for his leader would hold Jetfire back from attacking him.

* * *

><p>Now being back on the ground again, "Hardcore" Eddie couldn't have been happier not to be in that skyscraper anymore. This is why he hated tall buildings; it was a death trap, even before the killer worm joined in. Of course, all of Chicago was just as dangerous now with giant killer robots roaming the streets and sky. A major city turned into a devastating warzone overnight by the Decepticons? It shouldn't be surprising that he freaked out a little bit about walking into this place. So climbing into the damaged building did not improve things for the NEST member whatsoever.<p>

But now that they were back on the ground, Eddie began to feel safer and slightly more optimistic. Even when the pair of young civilians pointed out that the glowing pillars looked like they were about to activate, he was still feeling rather more secure than before. A firm and steady surface under his feet could do that to a man sometimes.

Unfortunately, that momentary cheerful outlook was tossed aside as something began to open fire on them from the sky. Whether or not the unknown attacker was firing at them or someone else didn't matter, the group dove for cover, running into the closest building. With great relief, their unseen attacker did not continue the pursuit.

Then, after their heart-rates to slow again, Epps asked, "Where's Sam and Mikaela?"

Eddie glanced around, noticing that the pair of young adults except for the Leo kid, had been separated from them somehow. The civilians were not in the building; they were nowhere in sight, which meant he was in trouble.

"Um…"

"I give you one thing to do," ranted Epps after it became completely apparent they'd truly lost them. "_One_ thing to do and you drop the ball on me?"

"I ain't signed up for all this," he snapped back, his temper finally coming out. "Got aliens blasting at me, running around, chasing me. I'm ducking through churches and buildings…" He ranted on for several moments in increasingly colorful and hysterical language. This whole situation was spirally wildly out of control and he was beginning to freak out again. "I ain't signed up for this, Epps," he repeated before taking a calming breath. "I'm trying to keep it together."

After his frantic verbal explosion, Eddie was left feeling rather uncomfortable still. He didn't know what else to say to the Epps. Sam and Mikaela were alone in the city. Back where someone started shooting.

For a moment, Eddie wished he was back in the insanely unstable building.

* * *

><p>Somehow, they ended up getting separated from their group of armed and dangerous NEST team members and Leo. He wasn't sure how exactly that happened, but Sam and Mikaela were on their own. Figures… Anything that can go wrong will go wrong with them.<p>

The two young adults huddled beside a bus, trying to mentally devise a strategy either to get back to Epps and the others or to head towards the building with the domed roof and pillars on their own. They were staying silent, however, until they devised an idea. They had no desire to make noise to attract any psycho Cybertronians any sooner than necessary.

Then, a large shape slammed down near the pair. The triangular-figure, one servo resting on the bus, stared intently at them with glowing sinister red optics. Or rather, he stared at Sam.

Starscream commented, "What a treat. You. And. Me. Alone."

The young man and his girlfriend were already running and scrambling away, trying to use the bus and everything else as shelter against the pursuing mech. The Decepticon easily sliced the vehicle in half, causing them to flee even faster.

"Run, 'Kaela," the brown-haired youth called, splitting away from her.

As he had hoped for, the transformed jet was more focused on him than his girlfriend. If he was lucky, she might be able to get away. If he was _really_ lucky, she might find something she could hotwire and bring back to help. Like a tow-truck, or a tank. If Mikaela could find and drive a tank, Sam would start worshipping her as "Warrior Goddess" too, even though it might piss of Wheelie.

Still pursuing his prey, Starscream stated, "You can't hide, boy." He slid the remains of the bus away, remarking cheerfully, "I love it when your little insect feet try to run."

And those "little insect feet" weren't going to fail Sam now. Running was what he did best. He didn't have weapons or training to face these types of threats, but he did have experience at fleeing for his life while giant mechs tried to kill him.

"Thought you were working for us now, boy," the Decepticon remarked cruelly.

Okay, that was_ it_. He wasn't going to get away with that statement. Just because that psycho watch made him into a spy did _not_ mean anyone could say something like that. He wasn't like that idiot Gould; he would never willing work for the Decepticons. If he had any weapon at all, he'd make that mech take back that suggestion.

…Wait, didn't that inventor, Wheeljack give him some type of "mad scientist" devices? And wasn't one of them explosive? The young man began frantically trying to dig out one of the devices. Not really remembering what that particular item was intended for, he slipped it on his hand and aimed it towards the large robotic head in front of him.

Only after he activated the thing did he recall that the explosive thing was the _spike_, not the glove.

* * *

><p>Out of all the possible scenarios he'd envisioned, Starscream had not imagined the human boy to fire a <em>grappling claw<em> at his _optic_, no into his optic. It was an insane stunt and would have taken incredible amount of aim or luck to succeed. Besides, while taking out a mech's optics might slow them down, blinding them would not necessary stop them either. Audio receptors and thermal detection would have still allowed him to extinguish the insect's life quite easily. Visual input was only one of the many ways for a Cybertronian to experience and navigate through situations, albeit a useful one. In which case, the boy's strategy should have been only a minor setback in the mech's desire to kill him.

Unfortunately, the unusual attack did not just damage or destroy his optic. The grappling claw grabbed the sensor and pulled on it. The constant pressure on the more delicate wiring behind and attached to the optic was severely painful, far worse than simply shooting the thing. And combined with the surprise of it even happening did not help either

The Decepticon began to jerk and flail around, trying to gain a grasp on the thin line or the human attached to it. He wanted this excess weight off of his optic _now_. His movements, however, were whipping the boy around wildly around him and his remaining optic was having trouble following his small target. Pain and mild panic was making it far harder to concentrate on reaching and removing the screaming human insect.

Starscream slammed into the surrounding buildings, scrapping against the surface in the hopes of dislodging the boy, the line, or the grappling claw itself or even all three. He could feel the pressure pulling at his inner wiring all the way to his central processor. It _hurt_. It wasn't like the pain of a quick and powerful blast that initially hurt intensely, but quickly shifted to a dull ache that could mostly be ignored. It was a sharp, constant, unrelenting pain of something being pulled right out of his head, like his sensors for example. A human might not weigh much relatively, but it was far more pressure than should be applied to his optic.

And things were going so well for him, the Decepticons were winning, he destroyed a pathetic insect forces. And he was determined to make sure this boy didn't ruin it.

The Decepticon tried everything he could to remove the boy. And, when he finally managed to catch that swinging figure on the end of the line and relieved the pressure that was causing so much pain, he would kill the human insect as mercilessly as he could manage.

* * *

><p>Dangling by a thin, wire line, being tossed around by a frantic Decepticon so hard that he was surprised that his shoulder hadn't dislocated yet, or come off entirely, Sam was probably at his greatest moment of pure panic. Any moment now, one of three things would happen: Starscream would actually hit him with all the flailing, he'd smack against a wall or the ground hard enough to kill him, or his arm would be completely ripped off his body. He would have ripped the glove thing completely off if he could, but it was stuck. If he survived this, he would definitely have a few choice words for Wheeljack.<p>

Of course, right now he was just hoping _to_ survive this little situation. It didn't look good so far as he was whipped around. Sam was screaming at the top of his lungs in both fear and pain from his arm. At least he wasn't alone in that; Starscream was screeching equally loud, the words "my optic" being repeated as the Decepticon scrapped his face against another building. Perhaps shooting a grappling hook thing into the mech's eye wasn't the smartest thing Sam ever did, but it seemed to have been semi-effective.

On one of the swings, the young man was brought near the backpack he'd pulled the grappling glove from. With his free hand, Sam reached in and grabbed the spike thing before he was yanked away again.

"Sam," a new voice, a familiar male one, shouted abruptly.

Trying to catch a glimpse of the new arrivals as he was whipped around wildly, the young man managed to spot Mikaela running back with a small group of NEST soldiers one of them being a familiar face. If he wasn't in such an unpleasant situation, he'd likely be rather grateful that his girlfriend brought the cavalry or wondering vaguely when and how Lennox showed up. Instead, he was just hoping someone would get him down _now_.

Another painful yank of his arm brought the brunette youth back upwards. The wire line's dangling him from the mech's face bringing him towards the left shoulder of the robotic being. Sam drove the spiked explosive between two sections of armor, burying the device deep enough that it would be difficult for the Decepticon to grab hold of it to remove, if he ever noticed it. Another shout of pain and frustration came from the mech as he jerked again and tossed the young man sideways.

He didn't even realize he was being yanked downwards until he slammed into the ground. As soon as he was hitting the asphalt, Lennox dove for Sam and held on tight to young man's pants. Sam screamed as quickly and loudly as possible for the soldier to cut him loose. And, over Starscream's shouts, he tried to warn him about a bomb.

The whipping around did not stop simply because Lennox grabbed him. Now both of the men could enjoy the fun of being tossed by the mech who was in pure frenzy. The NEST soldier tried to get a blade to the line while the pair was treated like a couple of ragdolls, all the while inquiring about the bomb. It would explode any second now and Sam really didn't want to be too close.

Then, he felt a twang as Lennox's knife finally cut through the line. Unfortunately, they were being tossed higher just as the tension gave. For about the millionth time in the last few days, Sam was facing imminent death.

And, just as always, the one mech he could always depend on came to his aid. Bumblebee must have some kind of "Sam-in-trouble" radar since he had raced over, transformed, ran up the side of the building, and caught the two falling humans in midair.

As soon as the Autobot arrived, the spiked explosive detonated in the screaming Starscream's shoulder. The entire arm nearly severed from the bomb's force, barely dangling by a few thin wires. The Decepticon's cries of pain increased in volume and he launched himself skywards as best as he could while half-blind and injured. Where the mech was going, Sam didn't know. But he was willing to bet that Starscream would not be back for a while.

"Well," commented the young man, trying to calm back down. "_He's_ gone."

* * *

><p><strong>I think you know what's coming next, review<strong>

**Wacko12**


	18. Prisoner

**You all know what this chapter is, review**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was driving very fast through the empty streets of Chicago, still trying to reach the others over the transmitters, but got nothing. After making sure Sam was safe with the NEST soldiers, the yellow bot raced off to find the others again. But the only response he got was from Jetfire and the Wreckers, who had just finished helping Optimus get out of a mess. He doubted that the others were killed by the Decepticons, but that didn't stop from the thought coming up into his processors.<p>

His scanners detected an Energon signal, several, causing Bumblebee to transform quietly, activated his plasma cannon, and crept towards the signal. Then he heard noises, voices, so he assumed that it had to be a Decepticon or several. So flicking on his battle mask, he jumped out and raised his cannon…

…At a sight of several Decepticons holding the other Autobot's captive. In just a quick glance he could see all the Autobots with their arms behind their heads and standing on their knees as well as disarmed. Soundwave, along with Ravage, appeared to be leading them. The twins looked a little beaten up and the femmes were being watched by the Cons as if they were some kind of prize. Ratchet and Wheeljack had also been captured; the inventor looked a little ashamed of himself, probably because he's never been in actual combat until today. The only ones who were missing were the Wreckers, Jolt, Mirage, Sideswipe, Jazz, Ironhide, Brains, Wheelie, Jetfire, Optimus and himself.

The bright side is that it appeared that they hadn't spotted Bumblebee, meaning that if he moved quickly, who could take the Decepticons by surprise and give the others a chance to shake loose. But just as he took a step forward, he felt a gun poking the back of his head.

"Thanks for saving us the trouble of hunting you." Barricade's voice said with his little mini-con laughing in the background, "Now get moving."

Bumblebee groaned as he retracted his weapon and walked towards the other captured Autobots, his head down in shame.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Easy there Wheelie!" Brains shouted to his fellow drone. He and Wheelie had finally managed to repair the flyer and get it airborne, except that due to their small size, flying it was difficult.<p>

Fortunately they hadn't attracted any attention to themselves or they would have been shot down by now. Currently they were trying to find somewhere they could do some serious damage. They had no luck on the transmitters, so knowing if the other Autobots were alive or not was unsure.

"Hey Wheelie what's this?" Brains asked while looking at a screen. Wheelie brought it up to him to take a look. "Looks like the ship's scanner, these dots must be life forms. The green dots must be Decepticons and these red dots must be…"

"Autobots" Brains finished sadly, "They've been captured! What are we going to do Wheelie?"

Wheelie was thinking; he knew that the two of them inside a damaged stolen flyer wouldn't be able to do anything; the Decepticons would blow them out of the sky. Then something caught his optics, right above where the Autobots were being held was a Carrier with flyers entering it. This inspired an idea as Wheelie turned towards Brains.

"Hey Brains you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wheelie asked pointing at the carrier.

Brains looked towards the direction that Wheelie was pointing at, and when he caught on, the little drone laughed. "Oh, we're going to screw that ship up big time."

* * *

><p>Lennox's team had continued moving after that little adventure with Starscream and regrouping with Sam and Mikaela the group had begun heading towards one of the bridges while Bumblebee had already left to rejoin the other Autobots.<p>

He cursed when he and his team finally arrived at the bridge. It was up and there appeared to be no way around except swimming, which would take too long. Some good news was that they finally regrouped with some Seals and that there were Marines somewhere else near his team's location.

"Sir, look!" Graham said. Coming down towards them was Epps and his team of former NEST soldiers, including Figs and Burke, along with that kid Sam had mentioned, Leo. Lennox embraced the former sergeant, "Epps where ya been man?"

"Retirement's whack" Epps said smiling as Lennox greeted Figs and Burke. "Worse, we just got back from recon, and the only way to the other side is either activating the bridge or swimming. And to top it off the Autobots have been captured upstairs."

Lennox's face paled at the news, there was no way they could save the Autobots in their current situation. From his perspective, the important thing was to get the bridge down and then find a way to help the Autobots.

* * *

><p>The Protoform was walking down the walkway, guiding flyers into the Carrier safely. Flyers' coming through the hatches from high altitude was dangerous for both the smaller craft and the larger one. So it was up to the crew of the carrier to guide them until they were securely aboard.<p>

All of a sudden a flyer came in violently, striking another Decepticon, knocking him hard against the floor. The other Decepticons on board came to find out what all the commotion was as the flyer stood still on the walkway.

Suddenly the seal on it opened, revealing a drone scanning the area. "Uh-oh" Brains said.

"It sucked the ship right in. There was nothing I could do!" Another voice complained as the owner popped his head out, and gasped at their situation, "Oh"

As the Decepticons started marching towards them, Brains commented, "This is a total…" but was cut off by Wheelie, who pulled him back into the flyer.

"We got to do something Brains, or they'll tear us apart." Wheelie moaned as he and his fellow drone started pressing buttons frantically. Brains pressed a button and suddenly the screen came up, revealing the Cons getting even closer.

"Well that didn't help." Brains commented as he bent down underneath the control panel. "Maybe these will…" He muttered as he connected a few wires together. Suddenly the ship made a noise and the screen said WEAPONS ONLINE.

"You're a genius Brains!" Wheelie shouted as he grabbed the weapon controls. Giving an evil glare at the Cons, he said, "Time to make some Swiss Decepti-cheese."

Brains laughed, "Yeah and a Cruiser to go as well." He added.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee's head was down as the Decepticons were still watching them. The yellow bot still couldn't believe he allowed himself to get caught so easily.<p>

"It's okay Bee, really, it happens to the best of us." Wheeljack said to him reassuringly. It didn't help much, but Bumblebee gave a nod of thanks to the inventor. Then Soundwave walked over to them and activated his hologram, revealing Sentinel Prime. The Autobot traitor looked at them with hopeful optics.

"My Autobot brethren and sisters" Some of the Autobots growled at that part. "I know that you fight for your cause, and I respect that, but surely you must see that this is for the good of our home Cybertron. And so I offer you the chance to change your loyalties and join us, surely you see that you are fighting a lost cause." He said pleadingly.

Chromia growled at the Prime before replying, "Why don't you take that gun of yours and shoot yourself in the head! It might clear out the junk in there because there's no way that we would betray Optimus or our friends!" The other Autobots shouted in agreement, sometimes cursing at both Sentinel and the Decepticons.

Sentinel Prime shook his head in disappointment, "Then you Autobots are doomed, for you see the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." He said as he walked over to the Control Pillar. "Activating the machine"

After Sentinel Prime's form disappeared Bumblebee spotted someone. That someone made his optics shutter in anger: It was the human traitor Dylan Gould.

The human's suit was a little torn up after Bee and Sam saved Mikeala from his suite, his hair was a messed up and he was covered with dirt and bruises. He was staring at the Autobots with disgust and anger before looking at Soundwave. "Prisoners, you're keeping prisoners?" He asked.

"Yes" Soundwave replied, trying to figure out what the human was up to. Ravage rubbed against his legs, growling at the prisoners while staring at the human with his optic too. Dylan looked aggravated by this, "You need to teach them about respect." Dylan paused for a second before continuing. "This was all business, but now it's personal. Do you understand me?" He stared at Bumblebee when he said personal.

Soundwave laughed, impressed by the human's coldness. He would make a good Decepticon. Of course, he had already sold his kind to the Decepticons already, just like his father had as well so there was no surprise that he would be so ruthless. "Yes, I understand, no prisoners, only trophies."

The Autobots looked at the Decepticons in shock; they were actually going to listen to a human? Of course, this particular human was a traitor to his own kind so it shouldn't be that surprising.

Wheeljack started to get nervous. "Bee, I think they're going to…kill us." He said when Barricade approached them, deciding who would be first. His optics first looked at the inventor before turning his attention towards Bumblebee. A few whispers from Frenzy on his shoulder and then with a nod, Barricade reached for the yellow bot.

"You first" Barricade said with a vicious grin as he grabbed Bumblebee by the neck. Wheeljack couldn't help but gasp in horror while Ratchet tried to struggle out of his restraints. "Wait we surrender." Wheeljack said, trying to do what he could in order to avoid seeing the full cruelty of the Decepticons. "We're your prisoners. Can't we talk this out?" But was shut up when a Decepticon grabbed his head a jerked him backwards.

"Leave him alone!" Arcee roared as she tried to get to Bumblebee but was smacked back by Ravage's tail.

Soundwave just laughed as he took Bumblebee away from Barricade and dragged him to the middle of the area. Ravage just snarled at the bot that had killed him before being revived as his master placed Bumblebee on his knees, "Turn around" Soundwave snarled as he was now facing the bot's back while raising his sonic cannon to his head.

Bee just had his optics looking at the ground, then at a wreck car and to his surprise he saw Sam and Mikeala, the former had tears going down his face. Bee gave a sad smile towards him, thinking how much they'd been through together, "We had hell of a roundup." Bee's radio voice said to Sam as he closed his optics for the last time….

…. Only to open them when he heard cries of shock. Coming down from above were Decepticons flyers falling out of a carrier ship, striking both Autobots and Decepticons. But it was the Autobots who took advantage of this. Smacking aside his two captors, Ratchet made a grab for their confiscated weapons, throwing them to their respective owners, who were now fighting back against the Decepticons. Bumblebee took advantage and slid on his battle mask and after retrieving his plasma cannon from Ratchet, punched Soundwave in the face. Then as the Con staggered backwards, Bee fired a shot at his shoulder, damaging it and forcing the Con to drop one of his cannons.

* * *

><p>Aboard the carrier, Wheelie and Brains kept firing the flyer's weapons at the inside of the larger ship and occasionally blasting a Decepticon too.<p>

"We did it Brains we did it!" Wheelie exclaimed as Brains fired a few more shots. "Rip this ship apart!"

"Ha, Ha, take that you dumb punks!" Brains shouted as he kept shooting.

Down below the Decepticons were faring no better than their brothers above them. The sudden attack of falling ships had caught them by surprise and separated them, denying them the chance to regroup and Soundwave's remaining sonic cannon wasn't helping either. Its loud sonic blast would either knock a Decepticon back by accident or push debris back, which made it difficult for Decepticons to move.

The Autobots however, were faring much better than their adversaries. When they were taken prisoners, they were all kept close together, so the Decepticons could keep a better eye on them. Now with the window of opportunity here, the Autobots had the advantage over the Cons, standing close to each other, they were able to take out one Decepticon at a time.

Bumblebee was having a more difficult time but was holding out. When Soundwave grabbed him to be executed, he was further away from the others. But his main target was Soundwave. Unfortunately a Protoform and Barricade had joined Soundwave in battling the yellow bot.

Bumblebee knocked Barricade aside while he dodged Soundwave's cannons and grabbed the Protoform by the head and completely obliterated with several shots from his Plasma Cannon. Barricade had recovered and tried to tackle Bumblebee, but was instead tackled by the twins, who proceeded bashing him.

Soundwave was firing a lot more as Bumblebee got closer to him with every step he took. The yellow bot fired at his leg, damaging it and crippling Soundwave more or less, but the shock of pain had made the Con drop his last cannon. Finally Bumblebee was directly in front of the communication officer, grabbing him by the shoulder and readying his cannon. In a desperate attempt, Soundwave tried punching Bumblebee in the chest, hoping to push him back, but it was to no avail. Bumblebee rammed his cannon into Soundwave's chest and with a powerful blast, fired. Soundwave didn't even have time to move as the last thing he saw was Bumblebee's face.

As he threw away Soundwave's headless body, he was attacked by Ravage, the drone hoping to avenge his master. But then something attacked him, and that something was Steeljaw: The Wreckers had arrived. While the said bots zoomed in and fired and smashed the Cons, Steeljaw grabbed Ravage's tail and used that to pull the cat bot off of Bumblebee. The canine mech then revealed his machine guns and rockets and opened fire on Ravage, hitting him hard, but Ravage managed to dodge these attacks and charged Steeljaw. But he hadn't been prepared for the hidden cannon in the metal dog's mouth, which fired directly into Ravage's face, shooting his optic out and obliterating his forward body.

Bumblebee looked up as the carrier started to lose control as it began to fall towards the others. Inside it Brains and Wheelie were trying to get the flyer to move, but it was jammed, "Ah shit looks like this is it buddy!" Brains shouted.

Wheelie nodded sadly, "We had a good run Brains, you and me."

"Yeah, we're gonna die." Brains commented while he and Wheelie crouched inside the flyer, as the larger vessel touched the ground.

It was Topspin who was the first to notice the Carrier coming down. "Incoming!" He yelled as he pulled a Con's arm off of its owner. The Carrier started to skid across the ground. All the Autobots managed to get out of the way while the Decepticons, who were still damaged from the early debris and the fight, were crushed or knocked aside by it.

The ship finally stopped with half of its front over the river and the back still on the pavement. When the Autobots decided that it was clear, they advanced towards the ship slowly, weapons at the ready, Bumblebee at the front with Roadbuster, Topspin and Leadfoot. Suddenly an explosion came out of the ship, causing the Autobots to halt and raise their weapons, ready for a fight.

Instead popping out of the newly made hole were Wheelie and Brains, alive and well. The two drones looked at each other and then at the other Autobots who were starring at them, mouthplates open. "What?" The two drones asked.

Sam and Mikeala finally came out of their hiding spot, surveying the area while running towards the Autobots. Sam just stared up at Bumblebee, who stared back down at his friend.

Finally Sam smiled and said, "Nice work there buddy."

Bumblebee took a bow, "Thank you, a thank you very much." He said, using one of Elvis's lines.

Mikeala though ran straight for Wheelie and Brains, lifting both drones up into a hug. "I'm so glad you two are alright." She murmured as she hugged them. The two drones blinked their optics for a moment before smiling at one another.

As the NEST soldiers were running up to them, they heard a familiar horn coming their way. Jazz and the others had finally arrived, most likely from seeing the Carrier falling down. As the Weapon Specialist ran to embrace his mate, Ironhide took a look at the scene, giving a low whistle. "Slag Wreckers, ya sure out did yourselves this time."

Roadbuster shook his head. "Wasn't us Hide, was these two midgets right here." He said as he pointed to the two drones in Mikaela's arms. The Autobots who had arrived looked at the wrecked ship and then the drones, trying to comprehend what had happened. Finally Ironhide chuckled and replied, "Not bad for a bunch of runts."

Wheelie and Brains gaped at each other, shock to hear a comment from the Autobot who wanted them terminated them the most. If possible, they blushed a little when the comment was met with a roar in agreement from the other Autobots. Once everything was said and done, the bots transformed, opened their doors for their human allies and headed towards their real target.

* * *

><p>Barricade was still in his alt mode, despite the damage he took from those annoying twins, as he drove towards the tower. He had managed to shake those two off after that trio of Autobots had appeared and started tearing apart the other Cons. After seeing Soundwave being killed, he had decided it was best to fall back before he too was killed. Fortunately the Autobot's attentions were on the Carrier ship falling was what had given him an opening to escape.<p>

Before the surprise attack had happened he received a message for all Decepticons to return to the tower to protect it, apparently the Autobots had taken out more then of their forces then predicted and now any survivors were to report back to the tower while the flyers remained in the air. If he went back now, he would just be following orders, he wouldn't get into any trouble what so ever

Speaking of which, Megatron would not be please, both with Soundwave's death, the loss of a Carrier and a dozen of flyers and other Decepticons. Barricade just hoped that the Decepticon Leader would take his anger out on Starscream then him.

* * *

><p><strong>Still working on the next chapter almost done though.<strong>

**Wacko12**


	19. Final Battle

**The finally battle is about to commence. Be ready to enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>"You useless idiot!" Megatron shouted as he slammed Starscream against a building and then threw him on the ground, nearly tearing Starscream's already torn arm off.<p>

The pair was standing a few blocks away from the building where the pillars were charging up. Megatron left Shockwave in charge of the group of Decepticons protecting the building. Barricade had just returned, reporting that Soundwave had been killed by one of the Autobots. He reported about the incident and how all the Autobots were now freed and regrouped and probably heading this way.

Also a small group of human soldiers had infiltrated the city and their location was currently unknown. To make matters worse, Optimus Prime had disappeared and was zooming somewhere in the air and with his current firepower he could ruin everything.

"How is it my fault? Soundwave was supposed to be guarding them, if that stupid fleshling hadn't convinced him to execute them, he wouldn't have gotten distracted." Starscream said, only to receive a punch in the face as a reward.

"Yes he was, and you were supposed to provide him with air cover. Instead you decided to go after that insect boy and look at the results." He said as he indicated to Starscream's poor form. "Now Soundwave is dead, along with a dozen of other Decepticons, I lost a carrier ship and a dozen of my flyers. You have better pray to Primus that they don't make it to the Pillars!"

The Decepticon leader tossed the Air Commander to the side, pulling the hood over his damaged head before sitting down, "Now leave me you useless soldiers, before I decide to finish what that human started."

Starscream merely glared at his leader before grabbing his arm and flying off. Megatron ignored the Seeker's glare as he looked up at the sky. "Soon Cybertron, soon you'll be saved."

* * *

><p>Arcee poked her head out from the building that she was currently hiding behind. The other Autobots were hiding behind another building further back along with Sam, Carly and Leo. Lennox, Epps and the NEST soldiers had already taken a different route, where they had received contact from a platoon of U.S Marines and Navy Seals.<p>

When Arcee was done doing recon she scurried back to the group with her report.

"I spotted at least six Decepticons guarding the streets towards the building, including Shockwave. And there's eleven or more surrounding the building." She said.

Everyone looked at Jazz for the plan. The 1st Lieutenant was on the radio transmitter, probably speaking to Optimus. When he was done he turned to the other Autobots, "Prime said he's on his way now and will be here in a few breems. In the meantime we move in slowly, Lennox's team is going to soften them up."

"How da slag is he gonna du dat?" Skids asked, earning him a smack on the head by Ironhide.

"Because unlike you runt, he has a plan." Ironhide replied. "Alright everyone move out slowly behind me, Sideswipes cover our six."

As the Autobots transformed into their alt modes, Bumblebee waited for a few seconds, for Sam, Mikeala, Leo, Wheelie and Brains to get in before heading off with the others.

Wheelie and Brains were sitting in the back of the yellow Camaro with Leo, who was sitting on the other end of the seat. Brains tapped Wheelie on the shoulder, "This is it buddy, the big push, we is gonna bring some hurt on these assholes."

"You got that right Brains, charge big yellow, full speed ahead!" Shouted Wheelie

* * *

><p>Once Epp's and Lennox's teams had finally regrouped they headed towards the building that looked suitable for a counter-attack. Fortunately their chosen building had helped them link up with the marines who entered the city, and after Epps shouted that they were with them, the now larger group of soldiers moved into the building.<p>

"Epps take your team to the 3rd floor, we're going to 45." Lennox yelled to his friend. Epps took a look at how many floors were here on the spiral staircase. "Damn" He said.

Lennox had decided to divide his group into threes. One group would position themselves up top on the building's roof with sniper rifles; their job was to take out the enemy's optics, blinding them. A second group, one on the floor Lennox was on and one on the roof, would parachute down and land directly on top of the Decepticons, hopefully Shockwave. And the last group was on the ground, hidden underneath destroyed cars. When it was time, they would attach the boomsticks to the Decepticon's legs, weakening their support once they were blind. Once the Decepticons were incapacitated then the soldiers would move in for the kill.

When Lennox's team got to the right floor, he took a peak to see the situation. To his delight, Shockwave was directly underneath them. With him were five other Decepticons, including Barricade. It looked like the said Con was scolding some of those Protoform Decepticons about something.

"Okay we got five targets and Shockwave, so get ready." He told his team as he ready his parachute.

* * *

><p>Epps was looking for a suitable location to do some damage when he found one. "Set up shop right here." He told his team as they headed inside the room.<p>

The good news was that the room gave them a good view of their targets; the bad news was that they were literally right behind Shockwave. If the giant Decepticon spotted them, then he would just have to fire just one shot from his cannon to blow them into a million pieces. Fortunately, Shockwave didn't have the slightest inkling of their presence, which was good.

He checked outside for any signs of Lennox, he had to wait to give the soldiers a head start before he ordered the attack. Finally he spotted several soldiers jumping off a building, and when he saw them pull their chutes out, he gave the signal, "Snipers, take out their eyes."

He waited for a few seconds and then some of the Decepticons were covering their faces, the pain of their eyes being shot was to great to ignore. He turned towards Stone and gave a nod.

"Okay guys, let's crank steel." Stone said.

* * *

><p>Barricade had no idea what just happened, one moment he was with Shockwave and several Protoforms, scolding some of the latter, when all of a sudden something took out one of his optics. Now normally, such an attack wouldn't bother him much, since he could just turn on his dampers, blocking the pain. But the attack was so sudden that he had no time, and was clutching his face. He heard several other grunts of pain from some of the other Decepticons, meaning that it there were snipers somewhere.<p>

His first concern was protecting his face, because he had not doubt that the attacker would go for his other optic. The next objective was to get away from here so the snipers couldn't take anymore shots at him.

Unfortunately, Barricade was so focus on shielding his optic, that he didn't notice several human soldiers sneaking up on him and the other Decepticons. He felt something jammed into his right leg and then all of a sudden, his leg lost the strength to support him and he was kneeling on the ground, desperately trying to get away. He managed to transform, though his alt mode looked different due to the wound on his leg, but he still was able to drive back to the building.

* * *

><p>Epps watched the scene from his position. The men were able to disable the Con's legs with the boomsticks, making them lose their balance. This gave the soldiers time to move in and finish them off. Granted more were coming, but the soldiers were able to hold their own against the larger adversary.<p>

The main problem was Shockwave, who was still undamaged and was now returning fire. But the giant Decepticon was so occupied on the soldiers on the ground, that he didn't notice Lennox landing right on top of him, disconnecting his parachute while it was still blocking Shockwave's view.

The Decepticon snarled with annoyance as he tried to get the chute off of him while the soldiers fired on him, though their bullets were doing little damage to the large Decepticon, Shockwave still couldn't fire on something that he couldn't see.

Epps spotted another soldier about to land on Shockwave, "Don't fire till I tell you." He told his men as he waited for the soldier to land. By some stroke of luck the soldier landed right on Shockwave's shoulder, and began shooting at his neck and head, causing a small explosion to happen before he was knocked off and landed on a car. The moment Lennox got the kid clear Epps gave the order, "Fire!" His team fired on Shockwave, the window's glass breaking off as they did so. Epps could hear Fig yelling curses in Spanish at Shockwave.

Shockwave was reeling in pain, but had managed to point his cannon at Epp's team, but before he could fire, more bullets, stronger and faster, from an unknown source, attacked him. Epps took a look and saw that it was the Wreckers, firing all their machine guns at Shockwave, causing his eyeball to dangle from his face and was falling back.

"We got him!" Epps shouted, which was followed by a "Yea" from Eddie as they raced outside to join the others.

* * *

><p>"He's on the run." Ironhide heard a soldier yell as Shockwave fled. As he and the other Autobots arrived, he could see that half of the Decepticons were either dead or too injured to pose a threat. But as Shockwave retreated, the rest of the Cons advanced, weapons armed.<p>

Ironhide transformed behind some human armored vehicles that just arrived and had already opened fire even before Jetfire had landed or when Jazz shouted "Autobots attack!" The Decepticons who recognized the weapon specialist tried too flee at first. But due to the injuries they sustained, his cannon fire easily cut them down. Some tried attacking him but met a similar fate.

Barricade had finally regroup with the second and third team of Decepticons as the second team, excluding himself, had engaged the enemy, while the third team, which were the Constructicons, stayed at the rear as reserves.

"Mirage you got a Con to your left!" Arcee shouted as she joined the human soldiers to fire on some injured Cons. Mirage saw the Con swing his gun at him, but the Autobot dodged it easily and rammed his blade into his enemy's optic, killing him instantly.

Sideswipe fired at a few Cons before ducking for cover behind a fire truck. "We need to push them back to gain some distance." He yelled as he fired at a Decepticon, blasting a chunk of his armor off.

Jazz fired into a down Con's chest, blowing away his spark. As he left the body for cover he ordered. "Jetfire, Ironhide with me at the front. Ratchet, Wheeljack the back and the rest of you in the middle, Mirage and Sideswipe keep to the side and deal with those Con's shooting from cover."

Ironhide pulled out his Heavy Iron 0.1 and fired at the Decepticons, killing four of them until something struck his weapon, damaging it. He snarled as he saw Brawl transformed back into robot mode. The Con's victory was short lived as his should was struck by rockets fired from Bumblebee, grunting in pain.

Jolt fired more electric bolts at the Decepticons, frying some of their higher logic sensors, thus making it easier to pick them off. A Decepticon tried to fire at the femmes but was knocked back by a blast from Sideswipe. Jetfire was firing his cannon at any Decepticon that was in his train of sight. Sideswipe and Mirage cut down any of them with their blades while the sisters shot them in the optic with their marksmanship.

A Decepticon took a swing at Ratchet, but the medical officer kneed him, knocking him down. Then Ratchet finished him off with a well place shot from his machine gun. Another Con was trying to crawl away due to his injured leg, but instead he was pinned down by Ironhide's foot, who fired at the Con's face with his left cannon. Two Decepticons were shooting from long distance on top of a building, firing plasma cannons. Mirage took cover and readied his sniper rifle, aiming from behind the cover of a truck. His first shot took out one Decepticon, but the other forced him to cover. Wheeljack took aim with his energy cannon and fired, knocking the second Con off the building.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime watched the scene with disdain. Even now he could not comprehend why the Autobots were helping these humans? Did saving their true home mean nothing to them, that helping this small species, who viewed them as machines, was more important?<p>

It didn't matter, by now it was time. Soon the humans would become their slaves to rebuild their precious world. "It's our world now!" Sentinel yelled, "Commence transport!"

The old Prime looked up and as he predicted, the pillars were doing their job perfectly. He could already see Cybertron appear through the space bridge.

* * *

><p>Sam had taken cover with Mikeala, Leo and the two drones under a bus stop when he saw the Autobot's homeworld appear in the sky. "Oh God, oh God." He mumbled to himself as the planet came into view in the atmosphere. Both Autobots and Decepticons almost paused for a moment, staring at their planet that they haven't seen in such a long time. But the mood ended quickly when a Decepticon fired at Ironhide, restarting the skirmish.<p>

"Dey actually doin it, wat are we goin to do?" Mudflap exclaimed as he ducked from Decepticon fire.

"We need to keep pressing forward until Optimus gets here!" Sideswipe shouted.

Sam had staggered back from a nearby explosion when he spotted something familiar in the air: It was Optimus, zooming through the air, just as Prowl said.

With all his strength, Sam shouted out his name, "OPTIMUS!"

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime rarely lost control of his anger, even in the most intense battle Optimus never lost his cool. He knew that letting out emotions would hinder the Autobot's morale in their battle with the Decepticons.<p>

But when he did let out his anger, he was like a storm, moving everywhere, unstoppable and right now he was very, very mad. Sentinel Prime's betrayal, the killings of so many innocents, it was too much to take in, so much rage that not even Optimus could contain it.

So when he saw the large group of Decepticons engaging the human soldiers and Autobots, Optimus did a straight noise dive.

Ironhide was the first to spot him, and when he saw the look in Optimus's optics he shouted, "Autobots take cover!"

As the Autobots looked up and saw what he meant, they all made space for their leader to land on while he launched a barrage of rockets onto the eleven Decepticons. To many, the way he entered and with that look on his face, they could've easily mistaken Optimus as some kind of Angel of Death. As the projectiles struck, Optimus Prime skated through the Decepticons lines, dealing each one with a fatal blow. As he did so, his Autobots and the humans watched him in awe, as the formers cheered him on.

"Yea Optimus, teach those Decepticon punks a lesson!" Jazz roared.

"Look at him bro, he's pwning dem hard core!" Mudflap said to his brother.

"Ah snap, look at dem fall before ar boss!" Skids shouted.

"Make those punks pay Prime!" Ironhide bellowed.

"He's heading straight towards Shockwave, let that Cyclops have it Optimus!" Sideswipe yelled.

Optimus had just slashed a Decepticon Protoform before he charged Shockwave. His enemy was too damage from the soldier's attack that he could hardly put up a fight. Shockwave fired a desperate shot from his cannon, but the wound on his shoulder from Jetfire made it difficult, and Optimus easily dodged it by jumping into the air and then doing a roll. As he did so Optimus revealed his brass knuckles on his left hand, and then punched Shockwave so hard that half his chest fell off, causing the Decepticon to screech in pain.

Optimus Prime followed it up with a quick punch in the face and then grabbed Shockwave's shoulder, pushing him down, "You Die!" He yelled as he was about to pull his optic out. But Shockwave managed to grab the Prime's arm and push him back and little, but his wounded chest made it hard to move

Deciding that the one-eye Con was too weak to fight, Optimus twisted his cannon arm and pointed it directly at the Pillar. Then he used his hacking abilities and fired, and was rewarded with an explosion where the pillar floated.

"NO!" Sentinel Prime cried as the pillar fell. No longer having a use for the Con, Optimus kicked Shockwave to the side, resulting in the purple mech to fall into the water.

Optimus turned his attention from his former mentor to scan the pillar, and as it turns out it was still active. Sentinel no doubt knew that, which meant that Optimus had to face the older Prime in order to prevent him from succeeding in reactivating it.

So with all his strength, Optimus yelled, "Get down here Sentinel!"

* * *

><p>Sentinel heard his former student yell out his name, calling him out, which he was too happy to comply. Sentinel could sense that the control Pillar was still active, which meant that Cybertron could still be saved. And if he didn't, if the pillar was destroyed, then it would be the end of his planet, Cybertron was now half through the space bridge, if something happened to the pillars, then Cybertron would return to its normal orbit or be destroyed.<p>

Pulling out his sword, Sentinel snarled, "Optimus, you forget your place!"

He jumped off the building, and using his sword, stabbed it into the building's side and slide down. When he landed he took a stance as he spoke, "I bring you Cybertron, your home. And still you choose humanity?"

Optimus just glared as he pulled out his axe and one of his swords, "You were the one that taught me that freedom is the right of all beings." He countered as his battle mask snapped on and with a war cry, charged Sentinel Prime.

Sentinel, unprepared for the attack, had his back slammed into a building, and then winced as Optimus Prime stabbed him with his sword and axe, but he still managed to yell, "I will retrigger that pillar!"

"Then you'll have to go through me!" Optimus yelled back as he pushed Sentinel into the building more. "If I must then I shall Optimus!" Sentinel said as he pushed the young Prime back, causing him to roll backwards. Optimus managed to regain his balance and blocked Sentinel's attack with his axe and slashed at the older Prime's legs. The fight had begun.

* * *

><p>Sam knew that he had to help them somehow he had to help. So after reassuring Mikeala he would be fine, and leaving Brains and Wheelie in charge of protecting her, Sam ran towards the control pillar. He wasn't the only one charging the pillar, the Autobots, NEST soldiers were also moving in too.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone he wished was dead right now; Dylan Gould. Sam saw him for a brief second before he disappeared into the subway station, for whatever reason Sam had no idea nor was it important right now. The only thing that was important was getting to that Pillar.

Ironhide saw Optimus taking on Sentinel and even though his instincts told him to go help his leader, he knew that Optimus was giving them an opening they needed: Destroy the pillar.

"Autobots c'mon, this is our chance!" He yelled as he activated his cannons.

"Charge the pillar!" Ratchet yelled as he followed Ironhide's lead, along with the others. They stood behind the human soldiers as Lennox shouted out to his men to keep going and was soon joined by Epps's team.

The Decepticons tried their best to stop them but the majority was just Protoforms and stood little chance against them. A Decepticon stood on top of a building and tried to take a shot at Bumblebee, but he was struck by an energy shot fired by Wheeljack. Bumblebee gave a smile of gratitude to the inventor. Mirage tackled a Decepticon to the ground, bringing his blade down on him before he could react.

More Protoforms began to show, along with the Constructicons, and were now being led by a wounded Barricade, Brawl, Bonecrusher and Blackout, ordering them to attack them from the front and the back. But whatever the Decepticons did seemed to have no effect on the still advancing Autobots, who kept blasting their way through.

Brawl attacked Ironhide, separating him from the others, while a four-legged Con had begun firing on the Wreckers, who returned just an equal amount of firepower. The Autobot flyers had arrived and were engaging ground forces and any other Decepticon flyers too. Optimus and Sentinel were locked in combat, ignoring everyone else, the other bot was all they were focused on. Optimus managed to knock Sentinel off his feet and brought his axe down. But Sentinel managed to roll to the side, getting a small part of his armor scratched. The old Prime then tackled Optimus with his shield, smashing him against a building. Sentinel stepped back and lunged his sword towards his former student's chest, but Optimus got out of the way. Optimus swung his sword, slashing Sentinel's chest, energon leaking out. All of a sudden flyers had begun to fire at Optimus while he fought Sentinel. The older Prime saw this and took advantage of their arrival.

"Reinforcements, Decepticon ships fire on Optimus!" He ordered as he clashed his sword with Optimus's. More flyers arrived to the scene, receiving Sentinel's orders and eager for the chance to kill Optimus. Sentinel had managed to push Optimus back when the flyers opened fire. Realizing what was happening; he put his sword and axe away and pulled out his Ion Blaster and tried to shoot down the flyers.

Sentinel watched this, debating on whether to take out Optimus while he was distracted or go and reactivate the control pillar. He chose the latter because if the Pillars weren't turned back on or were destroyed, the feedback could destroy Cybertron beyond salvation.

"Sentinel!" A voice shouted. Sentinel turned to see Sideswipe, Jazz, Mirage and Ratchet charging him. Sentinel growled as he engaged them, trying to push past the four of them so he could reach the pillar. The flyer's arrival had separated the Autobots, Ironhide was still engaged with Brawl, Blackout was decking it out with Jetfire, the Wreckers were still taking on the giant four-legged Decepticon and Bumblebee had begun a melee battle with Barricade.

The Twins were ganging up on a Decepticon while getting closer to Sentinel and Jolt was trying to help the femmes get out of the heavy firing. Wheeljack was actually trying to use his energy cannon to shoot down the flyers along with the humans. Jetfire had taken to the air and was shooting at Cons and Flyers alike, but had to be cautious as to not get into their line of fire. Jetfire then decided to go to the ground battle and engaged Sentinel Prime.

"For Optimus Prime!" He shouted as he swung his battleaxe at Sentinel's shield, knocking the Prime back.

As the Prime staggered backwards, Ratchet tried to take Sentinel from behind with his rotary saw, but the Prime managed to smack him back with his shield. Then Sentinel attacked Sideswipe and Jazz, the former jumping into the air to avoid the blade while the latter transformed to get back while activating his Stealth mode and firing on the Prime. Mirage jumped over Sentinel, doing spin as he did so, and managed to cut a small part off the Prime's armor while Ratchet sliced a chink of Sentinel's armor on his waist. Sentinel Prime forced the medic back with a swing of his sword. Ratchet did a roll backwards while shooting at the Prime. Sentinel Prime continued his attack on the medic but was paused when Jazz fired at his back with his shield blaster "This is how we do it fool!" He yelled.

Sentinel grunted as he pulled out his cosmic rust gun and prepared to fire on Jazz, but before he could, something smacked him in the cheekplate. Sideswipe had attacked him while his guard was down and proceeded to charge him with his swords. But Sentinel blocked the attack with his shield and threw him to the side, while Mirage and Ratchet came at him again.

Sentinel knew that they were distracting him, keeping him away from reactivating the pillar. If they kept at this then he would never get to there in time. He also noticed that all the Decepticons here were already engaged with the other Autobot. There was a group of Decepticons who were close enough to retrigger the pillar

"Constructicons, get to the pillar, retrigger that pillar, protect the pillar. Combine into Devastator if necessary, I detect human air forces incoming!"

Elita-1 was firing at a Con, bringing him down when she shot him in the optic and the head, when she heard Optimus growl in pain, "Optimus!" she cried as the flyers continued their fire on the young Prime.

"I can't hold them!" Optimus shouted as he managed to destroy a flyer while the rest kept up the attack. "The ships have us pinned!" Optimus tried to get to cover, but a flyer launched a rocket that knocked Optimus off his feet and his blaster out of his hand "NO!"

Ironhide saw this as he had Brawl in a headlock, "Prime!" Ironhide roared just as he was about to tear off Con's head. But Brawl managed to get out of the headlock and punched the weapon specialist in the chest. Ironhide grunted as he backed, but tried to get passed him so he could reach his leader. But Brawl sidestepped and was in his way again. "Get the slag out of my way!" Ironhide yelled.

Elita-1 also tried to get to her sparkmate, but was struck by a blast instead. "Sister!" Chromia and Arcee cried as their sister smashed into car. Bonecrusher had returned, despite having one arm, was still a threat with his remaining arm, machine gun and tail. Bonecrusher had advanced towards Elita when something had wrapped around his leg and pulled him to the ground. Jolt had his electric whips on him, halting his advance on Elita-1.

"Arcee, Chromia, get your sister out of there, I'll deal with this lug nut!" The blue bot shouted as he tugged his whips, pulling Bonecrusher. Knowing that the bot was trying to help them, the sisters race to help their eldest to her feet. Bonecrusher turned to face Jolt as he prepared to punch him, but Skids and Mudflap suddenly grabbed onto his shoulders, tightening their grip. "Yo no one mezzez wid ar pal Jolt!" Skids yelled.

* * *

><p>Lennox directed his men to cover as the flyers flew overhead and opened fire on the Autobots. They were putting up a good fight, but the flyers had them pinned. "Navy boys, what's that ETA on those rockets, the Autobots are getting a pounding right now.<p>

"We just called them in, ETA is 5 minutes." The soldier replied as two more were talking through the radios and coordinating the attack. Most of the human soldiers had taken cover by now due to the arrival of the flyers, and couldn't even pop their heads out to fire at any of the Cons. "Sir we also got three helicopter squadrons coming in to give us some support!"

Lennox nodded. "Well we won't be getting any support if we don't take those flyers down!"

Epps had just joined beside him, cursing a flyer shot near them. "The whole things gone to shit" Epps said as he took a peek to see how the Autobots were doing.

"An't that the truth" Lennox commented, "Hey, did you see where the pillar landed?" He asked.

"Yeah" Epps said, "Somewhere to the right where the Autobots are duking it out with Sentinel, on top of a pile of rubble I think, pass the four-legged Con."

Soon missiles soar through the air, striking the flyers with great precision. The flyers began crashing into the ground, buildings and even into each other. Sentinel Prime watched in horror as a majority of his forces were destroyed in an instant. His grieving didn't last as Sideswipe charged at him with swords out. Sentinel stopped the attack with his own sword and using his size, flipped the smaller bot over him.

"Constructicons!" Sentinel shouted over the transmitter. "Merge and protect that pillar!"

Long Haul smiled with sinister glee as Demolisher turned to face them. "Constructicons Unite!"

Both Autobots and humans looked up in horror as the biggest Cybertronian known through history stood before them. "PREPARE FOR DEVASTATION!" Devastator shouted as he fired at the helicopters, destroying three of them.

"Shit" Epps said as he banged his fist against a destroyed car, "Now what are we going to do?"

As if answering his question, gunfire from the air was heard and struck Devastator hard in the back.

Coming down was the Ark, fully repaired and operational. But it didn't stop there, the spacecraft began to shift and suddenly transformed into a giant Cybertronian, weapons out. The being landed and his blue optics scanned the battlefield when he finally spotted Optimus Prime. "Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots: Identified" He said as he turned to face Devastator, while raising his left hand, revealing a giant laser beam cannon. "Major Threat: Detected. Omega Supreme: Neutralized" And fired a lasers into his front right arm, leaving a clean hole in it, causing the combined Con to roar in pain. Then he activated his right hand, which began to fire energy bolts at Devastator, striking him in the head, causing the con to wince. With a roar, Devastator charged the giant bot, with the two now in a wrestling match.

Sentinel could only gawk but was snapped from gazing at the behemoth when Mirage slash his armor. Focusing now on the present, Sentinel realized the Autobots were overpowering his forces, and he couldn't allow Omega Supreme to come towards him or the Pillars. He was still having a hard time acknowledging the legendary Cyobertronian, an ancient servant of the Dynasty of the Primes. Why wasn't he helping him? Wasn't the survival of Cybertron Omega's top priority? Either way, he needed to get Omega away from the control pillar.

* * *

><p>Now free from the flyer's attack, Optimus made his way to Sentinel Prime, but was cut off by Blackout and four other Cons who opened fire on the young Prime with machine guns. Optimus raised his arms to protect himself until Jetfire flew in and attacked the four Cons, leaving Blackout for Optimus. Not afraid to face the Autobot leader, Blackout brought out his rotor blades and charged Optimus, while the Prime took out his axe and sword again.<p>

Brawl and Ironhide were locked in combat, their fists putting dents in the other's armor. Ironhide managed to make some room between them and fired his cannons at him. Brawl growled and fired several shots from his machine gun, before slashing at Ironhide's chest with his left arm's claw.

Ironhide felt the mark his weapon left on his chest before growling and grabbing Brawl's head, giving him a headbutt, denting his helm a little. The Tank Con staggered backwards, letting Ironhide put a couple of rounds into him with his cannons, but the Decepticon merely laughed it off, "C'mon, that tickles!" He shouted as he fired his rockets at the Weapon Specialist.

"I'll give you something really ticklish!" Ironhide yelled as he pulled out his Heavy Iron 0.1 and fired at Brawl. The repeating bullets continued to ricochet off Brawl's armor, but soon Brawl went limp in his right leg. Roaring, Brawl smacked the weapon out of Ironhide's hand and then tackled him against a building.

Ironhide slammed his hands down onto Brawl's head, slackening the Con's grip on him. Then he kicked Brawl in the chest, making him do a roll backwards. Ironhide online both his cannons and fired at Brawl's face. The blast didn't destroy it, but it did damage his face, causing Brawl to spit some energon out.

Ironhide followed his attack by getting behind the Decepticon and twisting his left arm. Brawl snarled in pain as he tried to grab Ironhide, but before he could, Ironhide twisted his arm so much, that he managed to stab Brawl in the chest with his own blade. Brawl gawked in shock as he got to his knees, allowing Ironhide to deliver a K.O punch right in his face.

Done with Brawl, Ironhide turned his full attention on Sentinel Prime. The memory of what he did to Bumblebee, how he betrayed them, betrayed Optimus, surged through his circuits as he fired at the bot while charging. He was rewarded with a cry of pain from the traitor Prime.

The red mech brought his sword down, but Ironhide dodged it and used this moment to punch Sentinel in the face. "That is for me!" He yelled as he punched Sentinel again, energon coming out of his mouth. "And that is for Optimus!" He shouted.

Sentinel roared as he brought his sword back up, but before he could strike, something shot him in the face. Chromia came racing towards him, firing mercilessly, "No one hurts my man but me!" She shouted defiantly, while Ironhide rolled his optics.

Another pair of shots came as Elita-1 fired at Sentinel's lip, cutting a small part of it off. "And that is for betraying Optimus's trust!" She yelled angrily.

Sentinel backed away as Arcee fired at his leg. "And that is for hurting my sister!" She cried just as Ratchet swipe his buzz saw against his arm. Wheeljack had fired a shot from afar, striking him in the chest and stagger backwards. Sideswipe then stabbed Sentinel in the leg while Mirage slashed him in the other arm. Jazz fired two shots at him, the first one hit while the second was deflected by Sentinel's shield. But this left him wide open for Ironhide, who fired his Heavy Iron 0.2 at his side, knocking the Prime back a bit.

* * *

><p>Sam finally spotted the pillar lying on a pile of rubble underneath the two giant Cybertronians who were fighting. There were no other Decepticons in the area at all, but then he spotted a familiar figure heading towards the pillar.<p>

Dylan Gould, where he came from or how he survived the whole incident before was unknown, but it was clear that the pillar was his intention and he had a good head start on Sam.

Grunting, Sam ran with all his might towards the pillar. Unfortunately Dylan had caught a sight of him and was also doubling his efforts to reach it first. Sam had finally managed to catch up to the traitor, "Dylan!" he yelled as he began climbing the rubble. "Wait, stop!"

"No!" Dylan shouted defiantly, pushing things towards Sam in an effort to slow him down. Despite that Sam managed to reach him as he standing right next to the pillar. Just before he could say anything however, Dylan pulled out a gun; the same gun Sam pulled out on him (how ironic).

"Dylan, you can't do this." Sam said as he watched the gun. If he couldn't convince him not to do this, then hopefully he could lower Dylan's guard and knock him out.

But the man remained unconvinced, "There's only one future for me now." He said, pain in his voice as he was about to squeeze the trigger. All of a sudden, the wind picked up and some paper went into Dylan's face blinding him temporarily, giving Sam and opening to tackle him.

They clashed for a few moments before Dylan was able to kick Sam back and then reached for the pillar. With one wave of his hand, he slammed down on the pillar, bringing it back to life. Both stopped for a moment to watch as the pillar rose up again and shot a beam of energy back into space.

* * *

><p>Megatron pulled his hood back and looked up into the sky. "Cybertron" Megatron murmured, looking at his long lost home planet, "You are saved, at long last."<p>

But now was not the time to celebrate. He could sense that Soundwave and Shockwave were no longer active, leaving only Barricade and Starscream as the only capable officers to command their forces to push back the Autobots until Cybertron had fully entered the system.

Then there was Sentinel Prime, a tool which was slowly losing its usefulness. He was no fool he could tell that Sentinel was beginning to take command of his Decepticon forces. Soon he would be nothing and the Prime would rule.

Well not on his watch.

"Time to show them that I'm still in charge" He murmured as he transformed and headed towards the Prime's last known location. As he did his confidence boosted when the download was finally complete.

* * *

><p>Jolt slammed against a truck that Bonecrusher had thrown him at. The twins were still grabbing on to his shoulders, refusing to let go. Bonecrusher snarled as he tried to grab them, while shooting his machine gun everywhere. Mudflap had grabbed his tail, trying to snap it off while shooting at the Con's back.<p>

Bonecrusher had finally got a grip on Skids, ripping him off of his shoulder and then smashing him hard against the ground. "Skids!" Mudflap yelled, than snarled as he fired even with greater precision at the Con's back. Bonecrusher winced as one of Mudflap's shots knocked out his already loose optic due to the smaller bot's rage.

Jolt by then had gotten back up and took out his whips and struck Bonecrusher in the face, damaging it more. Yelling incoherently, Bonecrusher tackled Jolt while landing on his back, knocking Mudflap off of him.

Getting up first, the Con grabbed Mudflap, intending to crush the smaller bot in his hand. But Jolt tackled him from behind, as well as grabbing his already loose tail. Jolt began bending it towards Bonecrusher's neck, its blade getting close. Before the Con could realize what was going on, his own tail, nearly severing it, penetrated his neck.

As he moved the body aside, Jolt looked at Sentinel Prime, who was fighting his fellow Autobots. "Go help your brother Mudflap." Jolt said to the red bot. "I'm going to join the others."

With that Jolt charged towards the Prime, whips out. He swung his right whip at the Prime's back, hitting him hard. Sentinel snarled as he turned his attention on the blue bot, but that allowed Sideswipe to scratch his armor a little. Jolt fired a few bolts from his whips, stunning the giant red bot. Sideswipe followed it out by pulling out his dual blasters and fired at the Prime's chest.

* * *

><p>Mikaela watched the scene of carnage with shock eyes. She had seen the Autobots battle the Decepticons may times before, she's even been in the middle of several herself, but never one so serious and large. And yet her concerns were not cowering to the side, but how to help her friends. Leo had gone to find Sam and the Autobots and humans were fighting that traitor. She wasn't some girl in distress; she knew she had to do something.<p>

Then something caught her eyes: Bumblebee fighting that police con Barricade, and losing at that. Despite having a bad leg, Barricade was gaining the upper hand over the yellow bot. She knew that Sam would be devastated if something happened to him and with how he was faring against the Con, it would happen very soon.

That's when she spotted a car, not a destroyed car, but a car that actually still may be working, just needed a little hot wiring and it would be good to go. Knowing how she would use it she made a dash for the vehicle but was tripped by something. That something was Frenzy, the mini-con looking down at her with murderous optics. "Killkillkill fleshie!"

'Shit' she thought to herself as she rolled to the side. Being a human, she could easily be killed by this nut job, since he was now firing his shurikens at her. She spotted a broken pipe and tried to make a grab for it, but the damn Con trapped her wrist with his foot, hard, resulting her to moan in pain. But before he could kill her, Wheelie and Brains had jumped on to his shoulder. "No one hurts my Warrior Goddess and gets away with it!" Wheelie shouted

Knowing that the two drones wouldn't last long against Frenzy, Mikaela did some fast thinking. Having lost sight of the pipe from before, she went for a block of cement that was light enough for her to pick-up. With a clear sight of her target she threw the projectile at Frenzy's head. It struck him straight on, knocking out an optic too and damaging his mouth a little.

"Move!" She yelled to the drones as she made a dash for the car. Wheelie transformed into his toy car mode while Brains grabbed onto him in the back, while the blue drone zoomed behind the female.

It was a black SUV, that's what the car was. It's bumpers and back doors were bent but besides that it seemed drivable. Once the drones got into the passenger seat she began to hotwire the car. Unfortunately due to the beating it had taken, it wasn't as easy, hell she wouldn't be surprise if the little trick she was about to do wouldn't kill the engine.

Just as she got it started, Brains and Wheelie screamed. Mikaela looked up and saw to her shock a damaged Frenzy banging at the front window. Fortunately, Mikaela had the common sense to lock the doors once she got the thing working, but that glass wasn't going to hold forever; if only she had some kind of gun, an actual weapon-

Wait, she did or Brains did. "Brains give me your shotgun!" She yelled (A/N: Remember the scene where Wheelie and Brains were surrounded by NEST Soldiers, Brains had a shotgun then). The said drone quickly replied as she then pointed the weapon at the Con and fired. Her first shot broke the glass struck Frenzy in the face, causing him to stagger back. She fired again quickly before the Con could recover, striking him somewhere between the chest and the crotch. Her third shot knocked the Con down right in front of the car. Gripping the wheel with both hands, she stepped on the pedal hard, going full throttle. As she drove forward, she felt the wheels going over something bumpy, that something was Frenzy hopefully. Wheelie and Brains looked out the rear view mirror and grinned at seeing an unmoving disfigured form that was Frenzy.

* * *

><p>Barricade struck another blow to Bumblebee as the yellow bot fell flat. Even though he was limping on a leg that could break any second, he was able to do a good beating on his long time rival. Bumblebee tried to punch him in the face but Barricade managed to dodge it and throw Bumblebee over his shoulders and on top of a car. The Con grinned as he picked up his plasma cannon. And pointed it at Bumblebee's head. "Goodbye!" He snarled.<p>

Suddenly something struck his weak leg, breaking it apart actually. Growling in pain Barricade got onto his knees, allowing Bumblebee to knee him in the chin. The yellow bot continued to pound Barricade to the ground until he decided to take out his plasma cannon. But by then Barricade had managed to get loose and transformed by into his vehicle mode and drove off the battlefield, deciding it was better to retreat then stay and fight.

As the car's engine finally died down from that little stunt, Mikaela looked up at Bumblebee while Wheelie and Brains were cheering something, "Warrior Goddess always slags the enemy" while Bumblebee did a nod of thanks to her.

Bumblebee then focused his view on Sentinel who was now on the other side of the river. Bumblebee cocked his rocket launcher and fired at the Prime, striking him in the chest. Sentinel Prime staggered a little from the blow, allowing Ratchet to fire at his face, chipping a part off of him. But Sentinel swung his legs and knocked the medic off his feet. Then he took out his Cosmic Rust gun, aiming at Ratchet. But before he could fire, two whips wrapped around his arm and sent an electric shock through it, nearly short-circuiting most of the wires in it. Sentinel turned to look at Jolt, the one who had shocked him just as the Twins jumped onto his shoulders.

Sentinel had just shrugged the Twins off of him when he heard a human shouted, "Rocket!" and something struck him so hard it literally knocked him off his feet and his gun out of his hand. Hooch watched with satisfaction as Sentinel fell, "Die!" he yelled, glad that he finally got to use the rocket.

As Sentinel started to get up he began to assess the situation. The pillars were working again, but the controls had to be defended. The Autobots and humans blocked the quickest way so he had to take an alternate route. He quickly transformed and withdrew from the battlefield, ignoring enemy fire.

"He's getting away!" Sideswipe shouted.

"Forget about him, we have bigger problems." Jazz yelled. Coming towards them were the nine remaining flyers in the city, all of them converging towards their position. Jazz readied his shield cannon, knowing that there was only one bot close enough to get to their target. "Bee!" He said through the transmitter. "Get to the pillar, you're the closes one there. Wreckers, give him cover!"

With several clicks Bee headed out towards the target, nearly getting smack by the four-legged Con blocking him. But missiles, fired by Roadbuster, soon struck the Con. "Move lad, move!"

And he did.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dylan had begun fighting each other again, with Omega Supreme and Devastator still wrestling a few blocks away from them while the helicopters tried to help out. Right now Dylan had Sam on the ground, his hands around the young man's neck, trying to choke him. "You choose sides?" Dylan asked as he punched Sam in the face, "You choose wrong." Another punch.<p>

Sam nearly blacked out due to the lack of air when the weight on top of him was gone. As he regained his breath he saw that it was Leo who saved him and he was currently wrestling against Dylan. Sam could tell his friend was doing so well so he acted quickly.

He spotted a pipe that was loose with a small bit of concrete attached to it. Lifting it up he walked up to Dylan who had just pushed Leo away. The man turned around to see Sam with the giant object. The expression on his face looked like he was amused by it.

"I just saved a whole other world. You think you're a hero?" he taunted, mocking everything that Sam had accomplished over the years. "_You think you're a hero?_"

Dylan was obviously insulting Sam's attempts to make a difference, the risks he'd taken, the mistakes he'd attempted to correct, the lessons he'd learned regarding responsibility and sacrifice, and all the obstacles that he'd faced since the day he first bought his car. He might not be as much as a hero as Lennox, the members of NEST, or any of the Autobots who spent every day trying to make the world safe for the rest of humanity, hunting down the Decepticons, but he still tried to make a positive difference in the world and to his friends.

He may not be trained for these situations, but he no longer tried to ignore the call to arms in exchange for a normal life. He'd matured from those days when he first met the Autobots and accepted his role. He did not refuse to come when he was needed, even if others didn't ask him to. This was his duty to his planet, his race, and his _friends_ who lives were on the line and he would do everything in his power to help them.

But Dylan would never understand something like that. He was trying to destroy everything just so that he could have power in the aftermath. The businessman sold out his own species to the Decepticons to become slaves, turned Sam unwilling into a spy against the Autobots, held his girlfriend hostage, ordered Soundwave to attempt an execution on Bumblebee, continued to assist the Decepticon's agenda by restarting the control pillar, and simply was the worst monster in a tailored suit that Sam had ever seen. He neither wanted nor deserved forgiveness for what he'd done.

In a calm tone, the young man answered his enemy with the same words that Mearing tried to dismiss him with in the past. The words that she tried to discourage his attempts to help the Autobots and be involved in the situation before he proved that nothing in the universe would stop him from doing what was needed.

"No. I'm just the messenger."

With a shout, he swung his makeshift club into the older man. The impact knocked Dylan Gould, the rich and successful businessman as well as the traitor to all humanity; right into the control pillar he'd previously reactivated. As the electricity surged throughout the man's body, both Sam and Leo, who had gotten back up watched as it fried him in a rather uncomfortable manner. Though Leo did it, Sam couldn't look away as the man he promised to kill was being electrocuted to death.

* * *

><p>Optimus paused from fighting Blackout to see how Jetfire was doing. The old seeker had already disposed his opponents and was making his ways towards him. "Jetfire, do not worry about me, go and help the others. They need a flyer." Optimus said as he pushed back the Con. Jetfire looked unsure about this but nevertheless complied with the Prime's command.<p>

Blackout fired his Gatling cannons at the Prime, who dodged them all and landed a punch into his side. Blackout slammed a punch into the Prime's chest and pushed him back with his chest energy cannon and then slashed his chest with his rotor blade. Then he kicked the Prime back and fired his other energy cannon, causing Optimus to do a roll backwards.

Optimus countered with his dual blades, slicing off one of Blackout's Gatling cannons. Then he stabbed him in one of the legs and as Blackout bent down in pain, Optimus kneed him in the face. Blackout tried to strike him with his rotor blades, but Optimus deflected it with his own swords. Optiums retracted one of his swords and punched Blackout in the face and then slicing his chest cannon off.

Blackout stumbled backwards and then regained his balance, firing his Gatling gun still and swinging his rotor blades. But Optimus Prime ducked from the blades and grabbed Blackout by the sides. With a mighty heave, the Autobot leader flipped the large Con into the air and onto the ground with his back facing upwards. Deciding that it would be better to find his master and make sure he was okay, Blackout transformed and flew out of there.

With the flyer gone, Optimus focused his optics on Sentinel's retreating form. Pulling out his Barrage Cannon, Optimus opened fire on the other Prime while he was still in his alt mode. Once he was close enough Optimus pulled out his sword and axe and managed to stab Sentinel in the abdomen just as the red bot was transforming and thus their duel continued.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was nearing the pillar with the four-legged Decepticon still behind him, struggling to get the Wreckers off of him, while they were shooting at him. The yellow bot also kept his gaze on the two giants fighting almost directly above him.<p>

Devastator launched rockets at Omega, trying to slacken his grip on him. But his foe would not falter and merely slammed Devastator on the ground and proceeded punching the Con in the face twice.

The combined Con managed to retaliate though, and slammed a powerful punch to Omega's face, stunning him. Then Devastator kicked the bot backwards and soon got himself back to his feet. Then he fired his laser cannons, Plasma Cannon, and rockets all at Omega Supreme. The said bot flinched at the massive firepower striking him, but managed to fire an energy bolt at Devastator's front feet, causing his balance to be uneven.

While the Con tried to rebalance himself, Omega grabbed his right arm and slammed him against a building. Devastator responded by biting on Omega's chest, trying to tear it off. But Omega Supreme kneed Devastator in the chest, causing the Con to let go of his grip. Then Omega Supreme wrapped both his arms around his enemy and lifted him into the air. With great strength, Omega threw Devastator away from the pillars and into the water. Flying into the air now, Omega landed directly on top of a turtle backed Devastator.

Devastator realized that he had to do something before it was to late. He did a last open move by activating his vacuum mouth, trying to suck in Omega. But instead, Omega Surpeme, grabbed his chest with one hand and slammed his right left hand into his mouth. "Omega Supreme: Terminate!" And with that, Omega Supreme fired right into Devastator's mouth, causing a huge explosion underneath him and a huge wave of water erupted in response to the explosion.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Sentinel were still clashing with the former pushing the latter back. Their duel had led them to a bridge where Optimus started to gain the upper hand. Sentinel had tried to slash Optimus in the chest, but missed and the young Prime proceeded by bringing his axe down on the blade, snapping it in two. The Optimus kicked Sentinel in the chest and plunged his axe into his chest, ripping out some of the red bot's armor.<p>

With one blade gone Sentinel snarled as he raised his shield against Optimus's attack, "You were always the bravest of us!" He shouted as he went back on the offensive and started to push Optimus back, "But you could never make the hard decisions!" Then Sentinel stunned Optimus with his shield and gave him a punch in the face, causing the young Prime to spit out energon. Then Sentinel kicked Optimus in the left leg, crippling it a little, making it harder for Optimus to move.

Optimus was force to use his sword to deflect Sentinel's attack. As he did he realized that he needed to end this quickly or he would lose. Sentinel clearly was too strong for him, even with the minor injuries he sustained from the other Autobots and with only half a weapon. Fortunately during Sentinel's yelling, the old Prime left an opening and Optimus took it, stabbing Sentinel in the chest with his sword. That stunned Sentinel and paused his attack, allowing Optimus to smack with his axe and get back on the offensive.

Optimus swung his sword but Sentinel ducked just in time, then he used his shield to knock the sword out of the young Prime's hand. "Our planet will survive!" Sentinel roared as he brought down his sword onto Optimus right arm. With great strength, Sentinel ripped it off of Optimus, stunning the young Prime. Sentinel continued by banging his shield against his former student's head, knocking him down, causing Optimus to lose his axe as it skidded to the side. Before Optimus could get up, Sentinel stabbed his sword into Optimus's other shoulder, dragging him along the bridge.

"We were gods once, all of us!" He shouted as he cast aside his shield and pinned Optimus with his foot. He gripped his sword with both hands and raised them high, preparing to deliver the final blow. "But here" Sentinel declared, "No!" Optimus said defiantly but Sentinel continued, "There will only be one!"

Then he cried out in pain.

* * *

><p>"Move! Move! Get to cover!" Lennox shouted as he and Epps got to cover with Ironhide and Ratchet. The flyers, though few, were still a challenge for the humans and Autobots, especially now that Starscream had joined in. Two flyers had been shot down already though that didn't really help the situation.<p>

"Ah shit, those damn things are keeping us from getting to the pillar." Lennox shouted as he helped one of his men to cover.

"Ironhide!" Sideswipe shouted, trying to get his mentor's attention. "Mirage and Wheeljack are with Mikaela, she says that Sam had gone to destroy the pillar."

"He could be hurt then if the pillar has been reactivated." Ratchet said as he fired at a flyer passing by. "I should regroup with Bumblebee to make sure neither them are seriously injured."

"No I'll go" Jolt said. As his mentor stared at him in shock he replied. "You're needed here, where there are more possibilities of injuries. I've studied human's internal structures, so if he is hurt, I should be able to treat Sam."

"I'm down with that." Jazz said as he cocked his weapon. "Ironhide you and the twins provide cover fire."

"Yo we got ur back Jolt." Skids said as he readied his machine gun while Mudflap prepared his plasma cannon. "Lennox you and your boys, go with him too." Jazz said to the humans.

"Now!" Ironhide shouted as he jumped out and fired his Heavy Iron 0.1 while Skids and Mudflap joined him. Needing no more words, Jolt made a dash for the pillar's location with the humans right behind him. Starscream spotted this from where he was perched and took aim with his missile launcher. But the sounds of jets from behind caught his attention, as Starscream turned around he saw Jetfire flying straight towards him. The bot quickly transformed and before the Con could react, kicked Starscream over the ledge.

Starscream didn't have enough space to transform and he couldn't get a good grip on the building due to his damaged arm. All he could do right now is slide down as carefully as he could to avoid taking any serious damage. When he crashed onto the ground, he felt more wires in his arm come apart. 'Slag this all to the Pit' He thought to himself as he finally transformed and flew out of the battlefield. In his mind, none of this was worth his life and as flew over the Autobots and away from the flyers, he hoped that Megatron was suffering right now; then he could take command of the Decepticons, what remained of them.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime cried out in pain as something struck him in the back, his cape falling off as he struggled to stand. As he moved, he revealed his attacker: Megatron, armed with his fusion shot gun in his hand and fired another shot. When Sentinel looked at the former High Lord Protector he released that he had been deceived, Megatron had never lost his power, merely hid it, disguise it with weakness and a shabby body.<p>

"This. Is. My. World!" Megatron declared as he grabbed Sentinel by the head and smashed him against the bridge's rails, causing the Prime's crown to come off. He followed it up with a stab to the leg, but Sentinel managed to push him back and recover his shield. Megatron merely snarled at him "If you think I would let you lead the Decepticons and finish off Optimus, then you are mistaken."

"You…traitor" Sentinel croaked, "You would destroy Cybertron for your own selfish reasons."

"Should you really be so surprise?" Optimus croaked, still too injured to move properly. "You, who betrayed those who you call brothers and sisters, are now being betrayed by the one you call your ally."

Sentinel growled as he looked down at Optimus. "I do this for the survival of our race and planet, while Megatron fights for his own gain. And you, you would have us be slaves to a race that is inferior to us, while our kind acts as refugees amongst the stars."

"Enough!" Megatron growled, his claws extending for battle. "I shall now rid me of two annoyances, starting with you Sentinel!" And then he charge the older mech with his claws raised. Sentinel steadied his shield and brought his swords down to meet Megatron's attack.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee finally got a good view of the pillar and began firing it, damaging it slightly but not doing anything lasting. He spotted Sam moving alongside the soldiers and could hear Jolt coming up from behind him. A thought came into his head, a dangerous one but it would be worth it.<p>

Even as Jolt began firing at the pillar with him, even as Sam and the other humans were shouting out to him, even as the Wreckers had finally killed that four-legged con, with Roadbuster shouting "Rip that pillar down!" Bumblebee did a leap and tackled the control pillar, destroying as its energy went through his circuits.

"Bee!" Sam yelled just as the said bot rolled on the ground. Jolt skidded to Bumblebee's side and did a quick scans of his vitals, before doing a sigh of relief. "It's nothing serious, he just as to much energy. A quick discharge should have his systems reboot back to normal." Jolt paused as he looked up. "But it seems it was worth it."

As the others looked up, they saw Cybertron retreating, going back through the space-bridge. Without the control pillar, the others had no way of bringing the planet through, but had to send it back. As it did, the energy from the pillars struck the flyers and Carriers that were still in the air, sucking them up along with Cybertron.

* * *

><p>Megatron and Sentinel paused their battle so they could look up as their planet disappeared. They both had looks of horror on their faces as all their hard work disappear. Suddenly Sentinel snarled as he slashed at Megatron. "This is all on you!"<p>

As the two battled one another, Optimus was force to lay back and watch, knowing full well that the winner would likely finish him off. He just couldn't believe that this was how it would end, being killed without a single way to fight. His last thoughts were his friends, people he considered family, those who have died, and his sparkmate.

Before anything else could happen, there was a great big flash and soon Optimus found himself in a bizarre place. The sky was dark blue with thin clouds, and there was a light shining far away. Feeling dizzy, he put his hand on one curved mountains to support himself when he spotted six beings coming towards him, all of them murmuring, "Optimus Prime"

"It can't be…" Optimus murmured as he got a better look at the beings. They were the Primes his ancestors. From left to right they were: Solus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Prima, Vector Prime and Amalgamous Prime.

Prime stepped ahead of the others and then spoke, with a voice that was both powerful and had authority. "Optimus Prime, since your creation, we have watched with pride as you grew into a proud warrior and a sensible leader. Your countless times of selfless sacrifice and determination have made us proud to call you a Prime and to be one of us."

Optimus was speechless; it was not often that one of the great Primes gave such praise. He bowed his head in thanks before Prime continued, "The final fight is now, if Megatron lives, the war shall continue and not consume only our own race and humanities, but countless other races. His evil, just as his master the Fallen was, is an evil that must be extinguish. To do so, we shall give you our powers." Soon each Prime was putting their hands onto Optimus's shoulder, and a bright, warm glow emitted from their bodies as Optimus came back to reality.

Megatron and Sentinel were still fighting one another, to busy with each other to notice Optimus Prime, who was slowly recovering. Optimus could feel his ancestor's powers doing their work, from his leg being repaired to his arm reattaching itself back to his body. Then with his mind, he willed his sword and axe to return to his hands.

Megatron had finally got his hand around Sentinel's throat while mocking him. "I wonder how it might be for me, with my two greatest enemies dead?"

Deciding that was his time to be noticed, Optimus replied. "Time to find out."

Both Megatron and Sentinel looked at the Prime in shock as Optimus charged them, throwing his axe into Megatron's chest, stunning him. Then Optimus brought out his other sword, using the first to stab Sentinel in the leg that Megatron had damaged, and then in the chest near his hips, crippling him. As Sentinel fell to his knees, Optimus retracted his blades and grabbed his axe's handle that was still jabbed in Megatron's chest.

Megatron tried landing a punch to Optimus's face but the Prime dodged it as he pulled the axe to the side, ripping out a large portion of the Decepticon's chest off. Then he rammed the weapon into Megatron's chest where he could see the spine, resulting in a lot of energon to leak out of the Con. Megatron gasped as he pulled the axe out, then he staggered backwards and fell over the bridge, into the river.

Optimus took a moment to look at Megatron's body to sink into the watery depths. But he knew he had another issue to deal with, looking back at his mentor. He put his axe down and picked up his Ion Blaster. Sentinel Prime had tried to crawl towards his shield, but Optimus was already standing above him, his weapon loaded.

"Optimus" Sentinel began pleadingly. "All I ever wanted was the survival of our race." Sentinel took a moment to cough out some energon. "You must understand, why I had to betray you."

Optimus just looked down at his former mentor, taking in the words he just said, but he already had a reply for that. "It's not my job to judge your actions Sentinel." He said as he charged the blaster. "But for our ancestors to judge you."

Knowing what he meant and what he planned to do, Sentinel shouted. "NO OPTIMUS!" And made grab for his shield. But it was to late; Optimus had already fired his first shot, striking Sentinel in the chest. As the older Prime gasped in pain Optimus fired a second shot, striking Sentinel in the throat/face, finishing him off.

As Optimus stood back, looking at his mentor's lifeless body, he threw his Ion Blaster down, as if its weight was to great to hold. The sound of feet moving caused Optimus to turn around, to watch as the other Autobots and humans walked up to him.

Many of the Autobots were damaged; Wheeljack was being supported by Mirage, Jazz was gripping his left arm; one of Jetfire's wings had been damaged. Bumblebee and Ironhide looked a little beaten up but otherwise fine, along with the others. Elita-1 raced up to him, staring at both the bodies of Megatron and Sentinel, but through their sparkbond, he knew that she was more concern about him.

"Optimus…" She whispered, looking at him with her beautiful aqua optics.

"Yes Elita, it is done." Optimus said, his voice sad but yet relieved at the same time. Elita-1 said nothing after that, just held his hand within hers.

Ironhide walked over to Bumblebee as Sam ran to embrace Mikeala, and put his hand on the yellow bot's shoulder, "Good job out there kid." He said. Usually such compliments would make him feel embarrassed, but this time Bumblebee raised his head with pride.

Ratchet placed his hand on Jolt's shoulder, in a more fatherly way. "You fought bravely." Jolt smiled sheepishly as Skids and Mudflap also patted their friend on the back.

Optimus Prime smiled as he watched his friends helping one another when all of a sudden a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see the giant Omega Supreme looking down at him with his blue optics. "Omega Supreme?" The Prime asked.

The giant nodded solemnly as Optimus said, "Would you give us the honor of transporting us out of this city?"

"Omega Supreme: Glad too" He said as he transformed into the Ark, then opening his doors for both humans and Autobots to enter. Ratchet approached his leader, "I'm going to need a stable place to do repairs sir."

"The Ark probably has a med bay that you can use Ratchet." Wheeljack said, "But we're going to need a better place to land it in order for you to do anything."

"I think I know a good place." Lennox said, getting everyone's attention. "The Grand Canyon"

**And cut! Review**


	20. Home

**So here is the epilogue of my version of the movie. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>The Hatchlings inside the crates chirped and squeaked with curiosity, hunger and fear. Curiosity towards the question of where the giant grey mech that had taken care of them had gone to, sure he wasn't the best of caretakers, feeding them small loose metal, keeping them inside these tight objects, but at least it kept them alive and satisfied.<p>

The hunger was caused by the fact that they were very hungry, having only eaten a few hours ago by another giant before he too departed. And the fear was what would become of them if they did not have sustenance soon. Also a small but creepy looking green creature was waddling his way towards them, mumbling words their young receptors could not understand and he sounded very hungry.

But before it got any closer, a giant foot that came out of nowhere stepped on it, ending its life instantly. The hatchlings looked up at their savior, clicking innocently.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile, both in amusement and in relief. His quick scans showed no problems with the hatchlings bodies, except that they were hungry. Behind him Jolt and Arcee walked up to him. The femme rolled up beside the medic, then moving closer to the hatchlings that were clicking and squeaking at her.

"Shh, little ones, everything is okay now, we will not harm you." Arcee said to them, running her finger gentle against the closes hatchling's faceplate, reassuring them that they were no threat.

Ratchet was typing something in his attached data pad on his arm. "Their vitals are in good shape despite the environment they're in, they just need a little bit of energy, Jolt?"

The young blue bot walked up from behind his teacher and bent down towards the hatchlings. Using his whips, he sent out a low electrical hum, sending energy towards the Hatchlings, who chirped with satisfaction as they felt it going through their systems. The low hum also began to put them slowly into recharge.

"This is Ratchet to the Ark, hatchlings are secured and waiting for transport. And tell the pilot to drive carefully, I don't feel like dealing with cranky hatchlings while in the air."

While Teletraan-1 responded, Jolt began picking up one of the crates, careful not to wake up the hatchlings. Following his student's example, Ratchet picked up the other two remaining crates just as the ship flew overhead of them.

Arcee rolled up alongside Ratchet who was at the front. "Things seem to finally be changing for the better, huh?"

Ratchet nodded in agreement, as he looked down at the crate of sleeping hatchlings, thinking now things were going to be better now, their race would survive.

* * *

><p>"Is that it?" Annabelle asked as she stared outside one of the Ark's window where the back turret was. She was sitting on top of Jolt's hands as the two of them looked at a part of the Grand Canyon, unseen by human eyes. It had been five months since the battle of Chicago and the Autobots had decided to relocate their forces somewhere else due to the news of more Autobots approaching to Earth and with the Hatchlings as well. While NEST human personal would go to set up their base in D.C and Diego Garcia, Optimus's forces would remain in their new base hidden in the Grand Canyon, in the parts banned to humans. Well a select few would be welcomed there, which included the Lennox family, Mikaela, Sam, Leo, Maggie, Glen, Epps and even Simmons and Dutch.<p>

"Yep that's it, and that's where we are landing. Hey there's Ironhide, waiting for you down there." Jolt said as he pointed to the Weapon Specialist.

Once the ship finally landed and the hatch door opened, Annabelle zoomed out of the Ark towards her best friend, squealing with joy. Ironhide chuckled as he bent down to lift the little girl up, resulting in Annabelle to hug his face. "C'mon sparkling lets go see the others."

After getting a confirmed nod from Sara Lennox who had just got outside the Ark, Ironhide flipped some switches and the base's doors opened. As Ironhide walked in it was shown that most of the interior wasn't fully covered in metal yet, most of the wall was natural rock. Cords and supplies were lying everywhere with the Autobots hard at work putting them together. Wheeljack was placing the computer chips into the mainframe to the wall while Mirage and Sideswipe held the computers in place. Skids and Mudflap were running back and forth, carrying supplies and tools the others might need to use. Arcee, Elita-1 and Chromia were dragging wires and plugging them into the right cords. Ratchet was checking the medical equipment while his assistant Jolt had joined him and was doing a practice run on the base's energy levels. Jazz was helping Wheelie and Brains check and small corners incase something was wrong. The Wreckers were busy putting together the new outer guns for the base and Jetfire had just flew out to place the communication disk on top. Optimus was holding a device while watching Wheeljack work.

"Wow" Annabelle said in awe as she looked around the base. Skids and Mudflap had taken noticed of her, and dropped their stuff and ran over to her. "Yo Anna!"

"Hi" She beamed as Ironhide allowed Mudflap to hold her. "Your base is so cool!"

"It will be even coola when id is done." Skids said as he and Mudflap began to show her and her mother the rest of the base. Wheeljack stepped back from the computer and after Sideswipe and Mirage placed it on the wall, turned to Optimus. "Okay Prime, let her in." He said.

Optimus nodded as he walked up to the computer and plugged in the device. After a few seconds, Optimus removed the device and said to the computer. "Teletraan-1, report"

A light on the screen appeared and then a woman's voice spoke. "Here and loving the new home Optimus. I trust Omega Supreme is behaving."

The Prime smiled, "Yes he is doing well, though I believe he may need some time to adjust not having you in him."

There was a brief chuckle from the A.I until she picked up something. "I have four energon signatures approaching the base, orders?"

"That's probably Bumblebee" Ratchet said as he joined Optimus. "We'd detected three Cybertronian life forms, created from the Allspark, hiding in the old Sector Seven base at Hoovers Dam. Bumblebee went to fetch them. From what I recall, their names are Salvage, Longarm and Landmine."

Suddenly Jetfire spoke through the transmitter. :Lord Prime, I've receive word from the humans that multiple protoforms with Autobot signatures are approaching Earth's orbit.:

"Understood Jetfire, head on over to the designated coordinate, we will be there shortly." Optimus said before turning to the others. "Jazz remain here and when Sam, Mikaela and the others come let them in. Ratchet, Ironhide, Elita-1, Chromia, Arcee and Sideswipe shall accompany me aboard the Ark."

As the said bots began making their way to the ship Ironhide walked alongside Optimus. "Looks like things are beginning to turn for the better for us."

Optimus Prime nodded. "Yes old friend it seems things are. Though the Decepticons still remain on Earth, they are now scattered, meaning we will be ever closer to bringing an end to this war."

* * *

><p><strong>I know short but straight to the point.<strong>

**Wacko12**


	21. Divided

**So here is the final chapter of the story. Enjoy and Review please.**

* * *

><p><em>A few hours after Sentinel's death<em>

Despite his damaged state, Barricade managed to maintain balance as he drove down the streets of Chicago. Bonecrusher was dead; he'd seen the Con being killed by the blue brat. Frenzy was dead, along with the Constructicons and Soundwave; Blackout, Brawl and Shockwave were nowhere to be found. Megatron's energy signal went offline a few minutes ago and that gave Barricade enough proof that it was time to go.

As he made a turn he was shocked to see Long Haul, Grindor, Sideways and Starscream. Happy to find other Decepticons, Barricade drove up to them and transformed. "Finally, I was beginning to worry I was the only one that survived."

"You're telling me, I just barely made it out of there before that giant bot pulled the trigger." Long Haul said as he rubbed his wrist while taking a look at Sideways. "Hmmm damaged circuit between the chest and shoulder" He mumbled.

"There are still many Decepticons alive on this planet, and I will reorganize our forces to our new base of operations and the seed of our future empire…under my command of course."

Barricade hated to admit it but Starscream was right. The Seeker had a way of getting things organized almost as good as Megatron. Whenever the big boss wasn't around Starscream would show how good a leader he was even if he was a cowardly fighter and a sneaky backstabber too. And Barricade knew that he would have to stick with him in order to survive.

"So what do we do first, Lord Starscream?" Barricade asked.

Liking the sound of that, Starscream smiled as he explained their next move. "We must locate a suitable base that can fit our army. Barricade escort Long Haul and Sideways to these coordinates, the area should serve as a good base. Grindor, you shall accompany me to locate any more Decepticons on the planet. Also Long Haul when you arrive there, set up a communication disk so we can contact any other Decepticons among the stars."

* * *

><p>Deep within the river of Chicago, Megatron's body began to float down into the depths. Fishes would swim either pass or away as the massive figure landed on the ground, creating a small uprising of sand to come up from the ground due to the impact of the land. Once Megatron's head struck the ground, a flicker of life in his optics happened quickly followed by the occasional twitching of his hands. After that he was dead still.<p>

Suddenly another figure dove into the water, bigger then the Decepticon leader and moving. As he got closer to Megatron, it was revealed that it was none other then Blackout. Megatron's loyal hound had come to retrieve him, despite the stacking odds of him being alive.

Blackout did a quick scan of his leader before setting his hands underneath his body and with a mighty heave lifted Megatron's form up and then made his travel back to the surface. In order to avoid detection from the Autobots, Blackout had to swim at least three miles to be out of sight as he busied jamming the Autobot's scanners.

Once he got to the surface he carefully place Megatron's body on the cement ground, and after getting himself, began looking for supplies to help him carry his leader. Fortunately he was near a construction site and used some cable ropes and other types to create a makeshift stretcher for Megatron, at least until Blackout found a more private area to do what repairs he could.

* * *

><p>A tank, severely damaged, could be seen making its way out of the city as discreetly as possible. Once it was in an isolated location, Brawl transformed to check his damage.<p>

'Damn Ironhide, I need to get a new outer armor layer or my spark's energy will leak through.' The Decepticon thought to himself. Then he began to salvage for good metal to use, but was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter. But his scanners told him it was Blackout, so he relaxed as he looked up. He was shock though, to see the Con carrying Megatron's shattered body and laying it gently before him. Soon Blackout joined Brawl on the ground, a grieving look on his face.

"Brawl what is you damage status?" Blackout said as he worked on some circuits on Megatron's body.

"Stable for now" Brawl replied, then he looked at Megatron's form. "Is he…?"

"In stasis, and alive for now." Blackout said as he pulled out some seaweed from his body. "But I have neither the tools nor the expertise to repair him, our leader will die, and most likely Starscream will try to usurp command."

"A…a true statement Blackout." A familiar yet damaged voice said. The two Cons turned to see Shockwave limping towards them, his left hand on the missing part of his chest. His one optic was sticking out and drooping like it would come off any second. Blackout moved to the side as Shockwave examined Megatron's body. "I know a place where I can do enough repairs to keep him alive but we must act quickly."

"What do you want us to do?" Blackout asked, now lightened by the news that his master can be save.

"Brawl shall come with…me." Shockwave said before turning to Blackout. "You Blackout shall head out and round up any Decepticons who are loyal to Megatron and those who shall follow you. Then bring them to these coordinates. If Starscream has begun to rally the Decepticons under his wing, then we must act quickly or he will doom us all."

As Blackout transformed and headed off into the air and to wherever, Shockwave contacted someone on the transmitter. "Astrotrain, prepare your internal med bay, I need it for three wounded.

A giant Cybertronian craft suddenly appeared, colored in purple and grey, landing in front of the three Cons. Once it did a deep voice came from it, "All aboard"

Shockwave turned to Brawl. "Carry Megatron in while I prep the med bay. We must leave this place at once."

Brawl nodded, not defying the scientist's orders. As he lifted the body of the Decepticon Leader, he received two transmissions; the first was from Starscream and the other from Blackout.

:My fellow Decepticons, Megatron has fallen and his grand plan has failed. Your only hope for survival and victory once more rests with me. Join me and I will not fail you like Megatron has, for not just you, but for our planet, which is now gone. Come to these coordinates to begin your new service to me, Starscream:

:Decepticons, brothers and sisters still loyal to Megatron, rally behind me, Blackout. For though his plans may have been thwarted, his dreams of the survival for our race still live on. Follow me and we shall be victorious! All hail Megatron:

'Civil war' Brawl thought to himself as he entered the massive Decepticon and when Astrotrain closed his door and lifted off towards Shockwave's base.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I'm doing a sequel but I'm keeping it in mind. Review<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


End file.
